


Nothing Else Matters

by The_Anxious_Chords01



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, From AOU to Endgame, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, Mental Health Issues, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, medical drug use, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 79,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Chords01/pseuds/The_Anxious_Chords01
Summary: When Wanda Maximoff is taken to the Avengers Tower she is broken, her life has been dictated by loss, first her parents and her home, then her brother and her country. She feels worthless but there is one bright spot in her new life as an Avenger, a redheaded superspy with whom she has more in common than any of them could guess.Updates every Monday
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 91
Kudos: 385





	1. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
> Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
> Oh, I believe in yesterday
> 
> ~ The Beatles

There was a knock on the door of the room, her room, probably now, she didn't answer. She just continued laying on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to draw out the noises from the city beneath her. Another knock, it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered, he was dead, and it was all her fault if she could have been with him instead of fighting the Avenger's cause he may not have needed to die. The soft knock became more frequent, she would have guessed it was a woman's hand, less brute than all the others.

Maybe the strawberry blonde's knock or the agent, maybe even the superspy, she hoped not, but what did it matter, they weren't able to save him as well. The knocks kept on coming, it gave her a feeling of resentment, they probably wanted to run tests on her or lock her up, but maybe just maybe they were invested in her wellbeing, she didn't count on that possibility, the only real affection she ever felt was for him, and love was a joke to her. She turned around and began slowly to cry softly in her pillow, hoping that the person on the other side would go away. Her abilities had heightened her senses, but she only noticed someone was there in the room with her as her mattresses weight shifted. Not wanting to look the other person in the eye she kept her face in her pillow. Then a soft gentle voice spoke.

'I brought you food and water, you need to feed yourself.'

This had not been what she expected, she had expected someone to speak formally to her, questioning Wanda about her past. She had expected someone to take her blood and run tests on her, she had expected to be taken away to the dungeon that was probably under the tower. She had even expected someone coming with a not generic talk about her grief. She hadn't expected a voice so relaxing and the promise of food, the Americans were better than she and Pietro had thought. 'Do not get captured, it is better for us to die than to fall into American hands' He had always said. Memories of Pietro made her sob more and shake uncontrollably until the other person ran one hand through her hair, and then rested it on her back.

The hand felt soft on Wanda's leather jacket, it was a sign given to her that no harm was going to be done to her and that the other person may even care about her, however small. Wanda relaxed slightly as the hand kept on patting her back. The relaxation made her notice how hungry she was, She hadn't properly eaten since Sokovia, and everything she had drank she had shed out in tears. Waiting for another five minutes to control her sobbing she turned around blinking to adjust her eyes. She didn't notice the make-up left on the pillow or the chicken soup put on her nightstand. 

All she could see where too bright blue eyes staring at her filled with concern. The other person wasn't dressed in her usual outfit, she had opted for black jeans, a black tee and a red flannel. Her red locks slightly damp and clutching to her face. The woman looked very different without her black catsuit, not worse but different. But all Wanda could focus on where the eyes, she had seen the woman in Sokovia twice, One time she was fighting multiple Ultrons at once looking like an absolute badass. The other time was after the battle, the redhead had been talking to a small child in Russian, cradling it, the boy had just lost both of his parents due to the bombings.

'Here take this, it is against a headache, you have lost too much water.' As she handed Wanda some medicine and a glass of water. Wanda took it without really taking her eyes of the other woman. After she swallowed the pill and drank the full glass of water she turned to her nightstand. There was a bowl of chicken soup and a cup of tea there.

'I'm sorry, they are probably both cold, do you want to get me some new ones?'

'No, it is fine.' Wanda rasped, not having used her voice for a long while. Wanda took the soup and started eating, it was lukewarm but tasted amazing. 'This is good, did you make this.' 

'Yeah, but I didn't have enough time, I thought about making paprikash, but feared it would remind you too much of-.'

'You can make Paprikash?' Wanda questioned.

'Yes, it is one of my favourite dishes, pardon me, I don't think I have properly introduced myself; I am Natasha Romanoff.' The spy said smiling towards Wanda.

'Wanda Maximoff.' She mumbled, reaching her social tax of the day. Once she finished the soup and the cold tea, Natasha picked up the tray she had handed Wanda the food on and started walking out.

'I would like to talk to you about your stay here, but only when you are ready. Breakfast will be tomorrow at 8, I will bring you some if you don't feel like coming down. My room is actually the one across the hall if you need anything. I love that jacket on you, it looks great.'

'Thanks.' Wanda mumbled and Natasha walked out closing the door behind her softly.

Natasha walked down the hall into the elevator that took her down to the kitchens where she began cleaning the dishes. She could hear the other Avengers talking, she mainly ignored it until she heard her name.

'You saw how she affected Natasha who was trained against mind control since the age of 3, she could be an asset to the team.'

'She is dangerous and should not be in my tower, Steve.'

'I could take her with me to Asgard, she will be protected from herself there.'

'You guys cannot be serious. She is just a teen we cannot lock her up, she needs a normal life.'

'Cap's right, I could take her to the farm let her live with Laura and the kid's.'

'Those agents will not be enough to hold her down when she explodes, Clint, you have seen what she can do, she has the potential to blow up the whole city of New York, and we let her sleep under the same roof as us.'

'The girl is heartbroken right now, she needs help, we can provide it. She is no threat to us and for God's sake, she just lost her brother have some respect Stark.' Natasha interjected having heart enough from the doorframe. She walked into the dining room grabbed a glass, poured some vodka and sat down. She slammed it all down in one big gulp and said: 'Let Wanda cope with her loss and let her let us help her, we can always see what happens next.'

'I agree with Romanoff.' Steve said, he was still in his combat trousers and boots but was now just wearing a US army t-shirt. Next to him sat Tony, Thor and Vision, Clint was present on a tablet as he was halfway back to his farm.

'But can't you guys see the possible threat she forms.' Tony responded.

'Maybe,' Vision spoke. 'But she forms no bigger threat right now as then the Avengers itself.' The room went quiet at that statement.

'Now that Romanoff is here, we can continue going with our business.'

'I propose expanding the Avengers Initiative if anything Ultron has shown us is that we need more people, if it wasn't for Fury or the backup, we would all have been dead. I have acquired some land upstate and I propose building a new HQ there. We can design our own rooms and recreational space, have more freedom and are less likely to mess have noise complaints. We will build a training facility for our new recruits, which we would monitor potential recruits.'

'Agreed, the tower is to central, the new facility should be better for the members, away from the noise of the city.' Steve said

'Who are the new recruits?' Clint asked, barely suppressing a yawn, he clearly had put the ship on autopilot and now was playing a game with his phone.

'These ones, hold fast because we are in need of new ones, Thor is leaving tomorrow, Bruce is missing and Clint, apparently, has a family,' Tony said opening a hologram with files. 

'Sam Wilson, the Falcon. Ex-Airforce with his own exo-skeletal wings.' Sam appeared in the hologram, Natasha smiled at the frame, Sam was a good man and deserved a shot at the Avengers facility. Tony continued.

'Rhodey, Warmachine, Ex-Luitentant of the Marines, Thief of the MKII and my best friend, no offence Cap.'

'None taken.'

'Vision, the Vision? Sentient being who has earned our trust, powers: not yet know.' Tony said with a nod to vision.

'Vision is fine for me.' Vision said.

'What about Maximoff?' Thor questioned.

'She could be valuable, but she could also be unstable.'

'I don't think it is a good idea.'

'I agree with Thor.' 

'I have to disagree with you Stark, you saw what she did in Sokovia if Pietro didn't die we wouldn't have had this conversation.'

'Cap is right, give her a chance, it seems we have a tie, Nat what do you think, you always were the most reasonable of us.' Clint spoke, as Tony looked at Clint.

'I thought I was the man of reason.'

'In your dreams Stark,' Natasha smirked. 'I do not agree with Tony, but I'm not sure about Cap's argument either. I think we should let her decide who she wants to be. We could just give her an American passport and let her live her life. She needs to do what is best for her. We cannot decide on her life. Sam and Rhodey are both soldiers if you ask them they will join. The Vision was created for the purpose of the Avengers. Wanda was an experiment just like myself. I rolled into this life but also chose this path myself. Let her make a choice.'

'Romanoff is right, we let her decide. I would like you to keep an eye on her, your story is the closest to yours and I think if anyone can help her it would be you.' Steve said. 'I'm off to bed, first I will get some tea. I will see you in the morning. I'll call Sam tomorrow to see if he's interested.' standing up to walking into the kitchen.

'I'm going up as well, Pepper should be back tomorrow, I want to be ready to face her wrath then.'

'I'm going to head back up to Asgard, I will be back, I don't know when. Keep in touch, Heimdall will see you. Thor walked outside, twisted Mjölnir and flew up in the sky.

'I can see the farm, talk to you guys later.' The tablet went dark.

Vision retreated back to the lab as well, then it was just Natasha sitting there, vodka bottle close to empty. 

'Aren't you going to bed?' Steve was back with two cups of tea in his hand, setting one next to Natasha he looked at her questioningly.

'Not sleepy.'

'What's bothering you?'

'If I hadn't joint S.H.I.E.L.D. first before joining the Avengers, would you have had the same doubts about me? I know it is stupid, but I see a lot of my story in hers, and it scares me.'

'You care for the girl and show compassion, it is a sign of your character, I never doubted you.'

'Thanks.' Steve started moving towards the door.

'Steve.'

'Yeah.'

'I don't think she is a threat, she could become the most powerful of all of us. But for now, she just needs to heal.'

'I know, good night Nat.'

And then she was alone, she stood up did the dishes and went up. When she was in her hall she stood for a second at the Sokovian's door, she could hear soft weeping through the door, and her heart filled with longing to hug the young woman. Knowing she shouldn't she walked into her own room and went into her bathroom to make herself ready to go to bed, not knowing Wanda had heard the footsteps walking away from her door and the opening of Natasha's door.'

She dressed down to her underwear and put the flannel she was wearing back on as it was a cold night. She had spent no more than 2 minutes in her bed when she heard a very soft knock on the door.

'Natasha?' A soft voice spoke.


	2. Wash it All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm waiting here  
> For anyone to wash it all away  
> Wash it all away
> 
> ~ Five Finger Death Punch

Natasha had almost drifted off, and the sweet voice from the other side of the door startled her. She stood up, walked to her door and opened the door. Even though the younger woman was taller, just a bit, she looked just so small and fragile. Her hair hadn’t been washed in days it seemed, clothes the same as she wore after the battle, still wearing the red jacket, her jacket, this looked nothing like the girl she met just a couple of days ago.

She hadn’t come in contact with the girl her first time in Sokovia, but after they attacked Steve, Tony and Clint, who had been really hurt, she did read up on their files. There wasn’t much in there, just some dates, birthday, death of parents. She knew the type broken home, living on the streets. She had pitied the Maximoff twins, back then, even after South Africa.

In South Africa, she had been introduced to her powers, she still hadn’t seen the girl. But her powers messed with her in a bad way. It showed her life before the Avengers, showcasing her loneliness before, the same one she sometimes felt on cold dark nights. After getting out of the trance, she had been silent, not seeming as affected as some of the others, she got to Clint’s place. After a talk with Laura, who was better with the feelings bit, she had felt better, but her mind was on the mystery girl. She yearned to speak to the girl, the one who already knew more about her then she told anyone else, maybe Clint or Laura. This girl knew her biggest fear and greatest traumas. The girl fascinated her, and it was all she could think of when going to bed.

On the intercom in Seoul, she heard something about the twins switching sounds but couldn’t be too bothered as she was taken by Ultron.

Then there was Sokovia again, after getting out she had seen the brunette for the first time. She was striking and her face drew her immediate attention, she knew the pain behind her eyes, it was her own as well. She was so caught up with the way her body moved red flares around her. It took Steve to yell her back to sanity. She almost took a fatal blow from some asshole robot, what was wrong with her.

She was amongst the last of them to leave the city before it was blown into oblivion, she had been on one of the carriages when the green-android-thingy dropped the brunette of at her brothers’ side. Natasha could only stare at the young woman, not having the proper words for it. She knew how she felt for her ‘sisters’ and losing one of them would destroy her. She reminded herself to call Yelena and Milena as they got back, she wasn’t the sentimental type, but her family was, together with the avengers the only one she had.

Pietro was buried the same day, the Avengers had dug a grave at the Jewish cemetery, which was in the part of Sokovia that was left. They had left Wanda on her own, after an hour or so Wanda had joined the other Avengers on the quinjet and sat sobbing in a corner, wanting to be left alone. But Natasha could not help but wanting to hug the woman. She already felt all her anger at the incident in South Africa fading away, the feelings getting traded in for a protectiveness she had never felt before.

When the avengers came back, Steve, fatherly as ever, had shown Wanda to a room, the empty room across from Natasha’s room. Wanda had gone into her room and thrown blankets over herself and shut the door with her powers. Steve had said that she could hear the small sobs coming through the door. This had broken Natasha's heart.

Wanda didn’t come out much of the door, if at all. She didn’t need to, there were a small fridge and a full bathroom. But now she was standing here before Natasha, it was late, and Natasha was tired, Sokovia had been only one day ago, and the first night she had not slept well, but she knew for a fact that the Sokovian before her hadn’t had any minute of sleep.

‘Couldn’t sleep.’ A broken voice spoke. She looked at her feet not daring to look the spy in her eyes.

‘Do you want to come in?’ Natasha asked kindly, her smooth voice working soothingly for the Sokovian. She nodded finding comfort in kind words. She then followed the Black Widow inside. Wanda had read Hydra’s files on Natasha Romanoff, deadly, heartless and a cruel murderer. Back then Natasha’s file pictures had caught Wanda’s eyes, one of the redhead in a skintight suit, one of her fighting in a disguise and one of her in a dress, probably on a spy-mission for SHIELD, that one was her favourite, the redhead looked absolutely stunning in that one. She didn’t know what she had expected from Natasha Romanoff.

When Wanda messed with her mind, she saw her youth in the red room and felt her biggest fear. Then she had secretly hoped to meet Natasha when defecting to the Avengers, and when she was in the tower, it stung a little bit when she wasn’t there. She was handed a red leather jacket from Pietro; it fitted her snug and smelled perfect. She also could have sworn

Never had she expected to be in the HQ of the Avengers or even in the room of one of the deadliest assassins in the world. 

She had entered kind of the main room of Natasha quarters, to her left a door to what was probably the bathroom, the main room consisted of a seating arrangement of a small couch, or love seat and two comfortable looking chairs. Next to the chairs was a liquor cabinet with all kinds of nourishments. The couch looked out over a screen, pillows and blankets on it, neatly folded. The chairs were against the wall of the bathroom and opposite of the cabinet. A bulky handcrafted wooden table sat in-between the chairs; one book lay atop of it. Behind the couch was a small open hallway to what Wanda could only assume was Natasha’s bedroom. Above the couch was a small painting of a two ballerina’s entwined into each other. Natasha led her to the couch, seating herself on the chair closest to it. She asked if she wanted something to drink, she went into another open hallway Wanda hadn’t noticed yet, to retrieve some tea for the Sokovian. This gave Wanda time to look around the room.

The room was not what she thought it would be, then again, she didn’t know what to expect anyway. It was not that decorated, apart from the painting, there were only minor details. Three pictures on underneath the flat screen, one of what seemed to be the archer with some other people, maybe his family. The two others were of different women, both where action shots, blurry and with guns drawn. Most of the walls where some shade of white and looked empty. This reminded her of what she saw in Natasha’s mind, the cold loneliness, the fear of attachment, the broken underlayer. That is what made her trust the Russian, as she knew that they were akin to each other, both messed up in their own way.

‘There you go,’ Natasha said with a smile on her face. ‘Maybe try this time not to let it go cold.’ She smiled.

‘Thank you.’ Wanda took the cup and set it on the table, Natasha picked the cup up and put it on a coaster. 

‘Better not to leave a mark.’ Natasha sat, sitting on her chair again, legs folded underneath her. She looked at Wanda waiting for her to start. Wanda didn’t start, she looked panicked and looked her lap. Natasha gave her all the time she needed, all her tiredness gone, as she looked at the broken figure in front of her.

‘I shouldn’t have come here. I’m keeping you awake.’ Wanda said, making a move as to stand up.

‘You’re not keeping me from anything, trust me, I’m here with you.’ Natasha said, smiling softly at the woman on the couch. Wanda sat down again, still looking a bit dishevelled. 

‘You said, you couldn’t sleep. Have you had a shower or a proper wash yet, that always seemed to help me?’ Natasha asked, knowing the answer already. Wanda shook her head.

‘Let’s get you cleaned up, I’ll run you a shower.’ Natasha stood up and extended a hand to Wanda, she took it as the spy led the witch to the door which indeed led to Natasha’s bathroom.

This bathroom was nothing like her own one, Wanda’s bathroom had a toilet, shower and a sink, but Natasha’s had a luxurious bath in which could easily fit a party of four, a large shower, a full cabinet with all kinds of products, a door, which would probably lead to a toilet and a large sink. It was without a single speck of dust, and everything shined. 

Natasha led her to the showers and put one of the two shower’s heads on. Then she put a large white fluffy towel on a heater and put shampoo and some wash in an alcove made for it.

‘I’m going to get you some warm clothe, put your dirty clothes in that bin, I’ll clean it and bring them back to you.’

Natasha left the bathroom to let Wanda change and shower, she walked out her own room and into Wanda’s. She had searched her room for a bit, but then remembered that the girl probably didn’t bring any of her old clothes from her home. 

She got back to her own room and went to her bedroom where she picked up some black sweatpants and a red hoodie. Natasha thought about taking the girl shopping as soon as possible. She knocked on the door of the bathroom.

‘Wanda, I got you some of my clothes, we need to get you some.’ 

No Response.

‘Wanda? can I come in?’

No response.

Natasha opened the door softly and her heart broke as she saw Wanda, she looked even smaller, curled up in the shower in the fetal position, shaking. Her hair clung to her face; her arms were around her knees. Natasha dropped Wanda’s clothes and went into the shower, where she dropped to Wanda’s level and sat down. Wanda looked at her with saddened eyes and Natasha threw an arm around her. Wanda leaned into Natasha’s shoulder and kept on sobbing, her shaking stopped. 

Natasha just held the younger woman as they sat there, time just slowly ticking away as Wanda kept sobbing on her shoulders. Natasha understood, Wanda lost her parents years ago, her home around the same time, lived on the streets with the only family left and know she had lost even him. Nothing Natasha could say would help the girl she thought.

‘Thanks,’ Wanda said, brokenly. ‘I just was on my own and my mind trailed off and – ‘

‘It’s perfectly understandable.’ Natasha said, standing up, opening the glass door, getting out of the shower. She grabbed a towel, and dried herself off, discarding her wet clothes in the bin. She heard the shower stop as she got out of the bathroom and after getting some new dry clothes, sat back on the couch. Wanda joined her not long after. 

They sat next to each other on the couch, Natasha had thrown a blanket over the both of them and Wanda had drawn herself close to the spy and it was silent for a while.

‘Natasha?’

‘What is the matter?’

‘I’ve never been this alone, and it scares me.’

‘I’ve been alone for most of my life, I dabbled around a lot, I have wandered all over the world. Being alone is one of the worst feelings you can have. But never forget the difference between being alone and feeling lonely. You don’t have to be alone.’

‘I don’t have to?’

‘Now you have me.’ Natasha said smiling towards the brunette. She could feel her relax into her, moving around to get comfortable. She felt Wanda slowly trailing off into the realm of dreams, and let it happen.’

‘Natasha?’ Wanda spoke softly. Her head now was on Natasha’s shoulder, arms around one of the pillows. 

‘Yes, Wanda?’ Natasha spoke very softly, as to not wake her from her slumber, she did, however, start stroking her hair, which was almost dry now.

‘Thank you.’

‘Not a problem.’ Natasha said that was the last word Wanda spoke, before falling asleep. Natasha lifted Wanda’s head and got up, picked the smaller girl up and carried her into her own room in a bridal manner. She laid her down onto her own bed and threw the covers around her. 

Natasha looked for a moment at the girl, who now strongly reminded her of one of those animated movies she used to watch with Clint’s kids, as Wanda lay there silent on her back as if waiting for her prince to come.

‘Good Night, Wanda.’


	3. Lovely Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one look at you  
> And I know it's gonna be  
> A lovely day
> 
> ~ Bill Withers

Wanda woke the next morning, feeling well-rested, then almost immediately she panicked. She had no idea how she got in a bed, even if that bed was large and comfortable, one you could get easily lost in, not wanting to leave it in days. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch. Natasha wouldn’t? Would she?

Wanda got up and stepped onto the soft carpet, she looked through the window and looked out over Central Park bathing in sunlight. She marvelled at the sight for a moment before moving on again. She walked through the small arch being the only opening between the bedroom and the main chamber, where indeed Natasha was lying, curled up on the couch, which was a tad too small for her. Natasha was clutching on of the pillows in her arms, another one she used for her head and there was one blanket over her. All other pillows and blankets were in the chairs, folded neatly onto piles.

She stared for a moment at the picture in front of her, she felt some kind of glee at the thought that she let her, Wanda Maximoff, stay in her bed whilst she had chivalrously taken the small couch. It was at that moment that the spy rolled onto her other side, her face out of view for Wanda, that she came up with a way to thank her. She went into the small hallway Natasha had retrieved the tea from last night and indeed there was a kitchen there. Wanda was determined to make her breakfast as she had been so kind this morning.

She looked into the fridge and found some cheese and ham, which together with the bread she found in the freezer, would make for some great grilled sandwiches, well not great, but there wasn’t a lot in there, and Wanda felt that looking in every cupboard, would be too much of an invasion of the spy’s privacy. She put a pan on the induction plate and started heating it up. When the pan had gotten properly hot, she added butter and the sandwich. 

‘Good morning, Wanda.’ Natasha’s voice startled Wanda. Natasha had woken up and noticed the smell of grilled cheese from the kitchen. She had then walked towards the kitchen. Trying not to use her silent footsteps, she had not wanted to startle the girl who probably was still on edge, and justly so.

Wanda turned around spatula in her hand, held like a sword. She saw it was only Natasha and relaxed. She turned back to the pan and put the sandwich onto a plate, then she handed it to one of the deadliest spies in the world.

‘Here, I made you breakfast.’ She spoke, almost a whisper. ‘Thank you for last night, but you shouldn’t have given me your bed, that couch looked not that comfortable.’

‘Nonsense, you needed it more than I did, plus I really did not want to carry you to your own room.’ Natasha accepted the plate and grabbed a knife and another plate. She went to the living area and sat both plates down, she cut the sandwich in two, put one half on the other plate and motions for Wanda to sit next to her. 

The brunette placed herself next to Natasha and started eating. It was not a perfect sandwich, maybe a bit bland. Just a little bit of sambal would have improved the taste, she thought. Some herbs and spices, some better butter could have –

‘So good, thank you, Wanda,’ Natasha said. ‘You are going to have to cook more for me.’

Wanda smiled in her sandwich, ‘You are just saying that to make me feel better.’

‘Is it working.’ Natasha smirked, almost seductively

‘Yeah.’ Wanda blushed and continued eating her sandwich. The food was eaten quite quickly, and they sat in silence for a while, Wanda thought that if this was part of life as an Avenger, living in the tower in one of the biggest cities in the world, with someone she considered a friend. She might consider it. A horrible thought entered her mind, what if they didn’t want her. I mean she had messed with their minds, what if they weren’t as forgiving as Natasha. Then again Natasha never said anything about forgiving her, maybe this was a ploy to get the angle out of the bee or something like that.

‘Natasha?’ Wanda mumbled.

‘Yes, Wanda?’ Natasha said carefully, sensing the other’s anxiety.

‘What will happen next’

‘What do you mean.’ Natasha’s blue eyes met the brunette’s fear-laced green ones.

‘What will happen to me.’

‘The Avengers will discuss that later today, I made my stance to them very clear to them. There have been multiple options; to let you go and live your own life, to bring you to the farm, where a loving family will take care of you or…’

‘Or?’

‘Have you trained and become one of the most bad-ass Avengers the world has ever seen, that might not have been the Captain’s words, but it is true.’

‘Which was yours?’

‘Which is what?’

‘Your stance.’

‘I said we need to give you your own choice, instead of deciding for you, Clint and Cap agree, but it was also Clint who would have let you stay with his family if you were to choose that. Tony and Thor might take some more convincing. But tonight, we have a proper vote about new recruits. Stark is also planning on moving the facility upstate for optimal training purposes.

‘I want to stay, with you and the others.’ Green looked into blue with determination.

‘I hoped you’d say that come on we are leaving in 15 minutes.’

‘Where are we going, I have looked into your closet, and you have no good clothes, you can either keep on wearing my sweats with my leather jacket or we can get you some of your own stuff, I mean if you feel up to it.’

‘I can do this.’

‘Get dressed and I’ll meet you in fifteen downstairs, here wear this, summer has not started yet, and it could be cold.’ Natasha threw her red leather jacket towards Wanda who caught it and brought it with her to her own room.

It took Wanda less than 10 minutes to be downstairs, and she thanked God she didn’t meet any of the other Avengers, Wanda was quite nervous of them, as they now held their future with them in their hands. Wanda was wearing some pants from a random agent her size, a white t-shirt and Natasha’s jacket.

Natasha had taken some more time to get ready. She always tried getting least noticed by others on the street. When her files were released after the shield incident, she had plummeted to the position of least popular Avenger, the others were always flashier, the public loved the ones with power. It was better this way, Natasha hated attention and for Barton, it was even better as it helped to keep his family safe. She wore jeans and a dark hoodie, it wasn’t a good disguise, SHIELD or HYDRA could have found her quickly, but the public wasn’t used to seeing her in “civilians” clothing and she liked it that way.

As she walked into the hallway of Stark Tower, she saw the brunette, waiting for her anxiously, tiptoeing around the floor.

‘Hey.’ Wanda said as she heard Natasha coming her way.

‘Hey yourself,’ Natasha started, trying to read the young woman in front of her. ‘Are you sure you want to do this?’

‘Yes, I think.’

‘Aright, first, we need to figure out what your style is.’

‘I don’t know we always just picked the cheapest or the one easiest to grab.’ Wanda looked down to her fear.

‘You won’t ever have to steal again or live in poverty for that matter.’ Natasha said as she flashed Wanda a card. ‘Besides, I swiped Stark’s Credit card, money is not a problem.’

They walked outside and went into the metro where they took a line to a quaint little shopping district Natasha knew. She chose it as they had some good deals on clothing and it never was overly crowded. She even knew some of the shops-owners and knew where they could get enough privacy to comfort Wanda if the need may arrive. Wanda was silent the whole trip, Natasha monitored her, but some reassuring nods for the younger of the two made her less worried. 

The first shop they entered was just for pants, Wanda tried on multiple pants in all different colours. It took a while to get her size right as the European size’s do not properly match up with the American system. Wanda had grown more confident every time she would open the curtain. She started out with some baggy pants made for comfort, looking down asking what Natasha thought of it. Natasha had said that her own opinion did not matter, but that Wanda should only listen to herself. Natasha had however encouraged the girl to try on not only baggy and comfy stuff, she had given Wanda some jeans and shorts in her size and the young woman was now trying on some tight leather pants Natasha had handed her.

‘I don’t know, Natasha.’ Came a voice from behind the curtain. Natasha had placed herself on a seat in the middle of the changing area, next to a giant mirror.

‘Come on show me, I’m sure it will look amazing, and if it doesn’t, we will just put it back.’ At those words, the curtain slid open carefully. Then Wanda slowly walked out, looking down. When she lifter her head she saw Natasha’s look in her eyes, it was a bit glazy and illegible. She still hadn’t said a word. Wanda read it as a disapproval of her pants.

‘You don’t like it… that’s fine I will change, I shouldn’t have-’ Wanda slowly retreated back to the changing room.

‘No Wanda, it looks amazing, I’m just speechless. Here come to me, I’ll show you.’ Natasha beckoned the young woman towards her. She turned Wanda around, so they both faced the mirror. The redhead placed her hands on Wanda’s hips and whispered in her ear:  
‘Look at yourself,’ Wanda shivered but then relaxed in the almost-embrace. ‘This looks absolutely wonderful. It shows off your best assets and will have heads turning everywhere.’

Natasha let go, Wanda immediately felt an emptiness she couldn’t explain. She did, however, walk closer to the mirror and turned around a bit to have a better look at the pants. She caught Natasha’s eyes and the spy looked at her, smiled and winked, which made Wanda blush.

‘I’ll take them.’ Wanda said.

‘Perfect, undress and hand them to me, I’ll pay, and we go on to the next stores.’ Natasha said. Wanda started to protest, she didn’t need all of these clothes, she wouldn’t want to burden and some of the clothes were quite expensive.

‘I will have none of it, my salary is large enough for you to have a full walk-in closet, Stark pays very generously.’ Natasha stated as she paid for all of the clothes ignoring all of Wanda's little protests.


	4. Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a perfect day  
> You made me forget myself  
> I thought I was  
> Someone else, someone good
> 
> ~ Lou Reed

They were still discussing the subject when they left the shop for the next one. In the second one, they got Wanda some shirts in a wide variety of colours, some floral button-up shirts and sweaters. 

‘I can carry one of the bags, they are filled with my clothes.’ They were now walking through a park, to go towards the next store.

‘I am perfectly fine, thank you very much. It is not really a burden.’

‘Alright, but you’d tell me if they become heavy.’

‘Of course, I would.’ Natasha lied. Wanda knew she did and bumped her shoulder into the spies. The weather, which hadn’t been very nice all day, took a turn and raindrops started to fall on their faces and trickle down to their clothes. As they walked down towards the park’s exit Wanda looked to her left and saw Natasha’s wet face, droplets dripping down her nose, damp hair clinging to her cheeks. The spy saw that the other was looking at her turner her head towards her and smiled, she adjusted some of her bags to free up her right hand and held Wanda’s. Wanda drew herself close to the other woman and together they laughed and talked some more until Natasha stopped before a small Korean place, both properly soaking right now.

‘I love this place, best Kimchi in the whole city, you want some?’ Wanda nodded as the redhead guided her inside. It was small, a bit dishevelled and looked run-down, there was one old-looking woman. Natasha smiled and order some food for her and Wanda, who was seated at a table, whilst looking outside to the people running through the pouring rain.

Natasha sat down opposite of the brunette after ordering, she smiled at Wanda, handing her a green tea.

‘Were you enjoying yourself before the rain started?’ Natasha asked.

‘I still am, it just got a little wet and cold out there.’ Wanda said as she warmed her hands on the cup of tea.

‘We don’t need much more, we need to get a fancy dress and we need to do some grocery shopping, it is my turn to cook tonight, want to help.’

‘Of course, I’d love to. Why do I need a fancy dress?’

‘Stark likes to throw parties, sometimes for business, sometimes for pleasure. I myself need a new one, the last good one I had, has too much blood on it, don’t think I’ll go for white this time.’

Their food was handed to them and they started eating it. It was a noodle bowl with cabbage and lots of peppers, it was spicy yet fresh, it was an absolute delight and Wanda ate it as if her life depended on it. Natasha gave her a smile as Wanda looked to her, questioningly with some noodles sticking out of her mouth.

‘I take it you like the food.’ Natasha smirked, Wanda could only nod as her mouth was still full. They ate the last bit of kimchi, then paid the owner, tipping her generously and walked out into the street. It still rained but the owner had been kind enough to lend them her extra umbrella, Natasha was a regular customer after all.

The umbrella wasn’t large which meant they had to huddle up for as to not get wet. They strolled along the streets looking for some dresses and mainly discussing possible dinner plans. Eventually, they decided on making enchiladas and after calling Tony who was going to go to a grocery shopping, as they were out of fruit loops, they went on with their shopping spree.

Eventually, they went into a shop, it looked fancier than any store they had been in so far. That fanciness was probably calculated into the price, Wanda thought, she couldn’t ask Natasha to pay for this. The showroom was filled with some of the most expensive dresses she had ever seen.

‘Here, this will look really good for you.’ Natasha already handed her three different dresses and was searching the store for others. ‘Don’t you dare look at prices, just try on the red one.’ She said over her shoulder picking a couple for her own. Natasha herself had some five dresses to try on, she had given Wanda one more, who herself found three herself to her liking. They went towards the changing areas and both went into opposing booths and showed each other their dresses. Wanda had already decided to get a plain black one and a dark blue cocktail dress, she only had the four Natasha had given her and one of her own. She trusted that whatever Natasha had given her was good, but after some of her own choices fell a bit short, she wanted to save her last pick, her favourite pick, to be the last dress she would show to Natasha.

‘How do I look?’ Wanda asked, stepping out of the booth, with the red lace dress Natasha had given her. It was a scarlet red dress, it seemed to be made for formal occasions, it was not that revealing. 

‘Absolutely lovely.’ Natasha said, showing her find to the brunette. It was a long blue dress, simple yet formal. ‘I’ll take this one. Wanda let’s try the sundress I handed you, I’ll put on mine.’

They did just that and then they showed each other their picks, Natasha’s was a plain bright red and it flowed around her as she did a ballerina twirl, it looked perfect for a long day at the beach, or a romantic picnic in the park, Wanda thought. Wanda’s own dress was emerald green with a floral pattern. Natasha suddenly came standing closely opposed to Wanda.

‘Do you know why I choose this dress.’ She almost whispered, this made the brunette shudder.

‘No.’ 

‘It is the same shade of emerald, as your eyes. It will draw extra attention to those green orbs of yours.’ Wanda blushed, 

‘Yours looks really good with your lips and hair.’

‘Thanks, have you by any chance taken a proper look at my last pick for you.’ Wanda shook her head.

‘I have chosen one, in which you will not only look good but also really hot. I have not yet gotten my hands on such a dress, so I’ll allow you to pick one of me, make me look sexy.’ With that, Natasha smiled and retreated back in her changing room, a smirk on her face.

Wanda walked around the store for a while, not able to hide her own excitement on wearing her next two dresses. She held a scandalously short red dress in her hand and a white one of which she thought it was backless, but it turned out to be the deepest vee, she had ever seen. None of these seemed to suit Natasha and her style. Until she found it, the perfect one. She could not contain her smile as she walked back to the changing rooms. She handed the dress to the Avenger and went back to her own room to try on the dress Natasha picked out for her.

That dress wasn’t ridiculously short, but too say it was acceptable for a church ceremony was inaccurate. The dress was see-through for the most part, her arms, her chest and back were all decorated with patterns, dividing the see-through dark material with the black material. It fitted her tightly hugged her curves and made her feel attractive for the first time in ages. When they had worked for hydra, she was only to wear prisoner-like clothing and her tenure on the streets had seen her choosing practicality for beauty. Now that she looked back on it, she never wore dresses like this, her parents were not that well of and the cheapest clothes worked best for them.

‘Wanda.’ A voice came through the curtains.

Wanda didn’t hear her, she kept looking at her own reflection, she looked more beautiful than ever, but it felt wrong, she wished Pietro was here. Her eyes started becoming moist and eventually, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

‘Wanda, are you okay?’ Natasha stood outside the curtain. When she heard the weeping, she stepped in. She saw Wanda standing there, crying and looking at herself at the mirror. She only then noticed Natasha there. She hugged the other woman and held her tightly.

‘Thank you, Nat.’ She said as Natasha started to stroke her hair, fingers tangled in long brown wavy locks. ‘Anytime.’ She whispered in Wanda’s ear, Wanda started to explain her emotions and calmed down again.

Natasha then let go of her and looked her up and down, eyes wide as they scanned the Sokovian in front of her.

‘You look absolutely stunning, printsessa.’ Natasha said, with full adoration in her eyes.

‘Turn around,’ Wanda spoke, and Natasha did a little twirl and then showed some extra skin. ‘You look not too bad yourself.’

Just as Wanda, Natasha’s dress was black but very different. Natasha’s dress went all the way down to her heels, where the black faded to scarlet red. The dress was strapless and revealed her freckled shoulders. Long sleeves going to over the palm of her hand. The dress hugged every curve and inch of muscle of her body. But Wanda’s favourite part was the skirt of the dress, which was open on the left side, it showed her pale, milky legs almost all the way up to her hip. It made Wanda’s mouth water.

‘I take it you like it.’ Natasha smirked. ‘Let’s try the last one, it is getting late and we have to cook dinner. I’m not that sure about my dress, it might be a bit out of my style, it is still black but different.’ With that, she left Wanda’s booth and returned to her own. Left alone again, Wanda put on her last dress, it was of white velvet, it looked elegant and was a lot warmer than some of the others. She really liked the way it looked on her and she kept watching herself in the mirror.

‘I think I am ready, are you?’ Natasha's voice came across the rooms.

‘Yes,’ Wanda said, turning around and opening the curtain.

Wanda’s eyes went wide as she saw Natasha in almost the same exact dress as hers, the only difference was the colour and the fact that maybe Natasha filled hers better. Whereas Wanda’s dress was white, Natasha’s was black. She could already imagine how the spy would look when her hair was done up, her lips red and dark. Natasha had a sly smile on her lips as she looked the shorter woman up and down.

‘Oh, we are definitely taking these dresses.’ Natasha said. They packed and got out again. Natasha had begrudgingly given Wanda one of the bags, as they had become so numerous that it was difficult for one person to carry them. She was up into her own though, lost in her own world when Wanda’s free-hand pulled on hers and dragged her into a tiny shop.

The shop was filled with old dusty records and band-merch. Natasha saw the brunette’s eye light up as she walked amongst the cramp rows of albums and singles. It had only been moments and Wanda had handed her multiple records for her to hold. Natasha looked down at the vinyl. Most of it was heavier stuff than she used to listen to, Slipknot, Black Sabbath and Avenged Sevenfold’s albums where pushed in her hands. After some searching from Wanda, some softer music was added, like Rumours.

Wanda saw Natasha’s slight look of distaste as she looked at an album with a drawn, bloodied, naked woman on the floor.

‘Come on, that is Bullet for my Valentine’s Poison, it has Tears don’t fall, an instant classic.’

‘Do you even have a record player.’ 

‘Found one.’ Wanda pointed at a player in a glass case and looked at Natasha, with pleading eyes.

‘I’ll buy it, but you will listen to stuff that I like as well.’

‘Which is?’

‘Mainly Tchaikovsky, but I can enjoy some Chopin from time to time.’

‘Only classical?’ Wanda said with disbelieve.

‘Well not only, but mainly, I never got really into music other than the ballet I had to do.’

‘Here I thought that the captain was time-displaced, I’m getting you acquainted with modern music.’

‘Modern? I have here; Velvet Underground, Elton John and even Metallica.’

‘I love Metallica, it is the best.’ She looked at a special section for just her favourite band in the shop.

‘No, it is not, it is loud and full of screaming, not a composition in their songs.’ 

‘Well, I like it, in fact, I want this hoodie of their merch.’ Natasha picked up the hoodie Wanda had given her and began paying when the brunette interrupted her by asking a question to the young man at the counter;

‘Excuse me, but my friend and I are searching for this one album, could you tell me if you have it in store?’

‘Yes ma’am, which album?’ The man asked, he had this face tattoo, Natasha knew his parents must have disapproved of.

‘S&M.’

‘Kinky.’ Natasha smirked and Wanda blushed. The man handed Wanda the album, and Natasha went to reach for it, but Wanda pulled it away.’

‘I want to buy this from you. Pietro and I had some small savings left over.’ Natasha shook her head as Wanda continued. ‘Please, let me do this for you, let me thank you.’

‘Fine.’ Natasha said. She paid for the albums and the hoodie and walked out again. This time Wanda had to carry a lot of the bags, Natasha had taken over the heavier record player and most of the clothing bags, and Wanda’s armed were now filled as well. 

It was only a short walk back to the tower and they made it within twenty minutes. Natasha and Wanda had walked to their rooms and they had unloaded their new items respectively their own rooms.

Eventually, Natasha had changed out of her still damp clothes and knocked on the other woman’s door, she wasn’t sure she could hear her as there were some records playing very loudly.

‘Printsessa, we have to go make food, you won’t like me when I’m hungry.’


	5. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need  
> Somewhere close  
> Somewhere safe  
> Somewhere I know  
> I know I'll never live in chains  
> The one is now aware  
> So stay away from me  
> I'm just too young to care
> 
> ~ Stone Sour

She opened the door and saw Wanda seated on her bed smiling with tears running down her cheek.

‘Hey, what is the matter.’ Natasha sat down as the song turned into an acoustic kind of interlude.

‘It is just, this song, it just reminds me of him so much. We loved this band, used to listen to this on stolen iPods.’ The song's interlude turned into a solo with a weeping guitar. ‘It’s called So Far Away, about death and missing someone and-.’ Wanda broke down and clung to Natasha.

‘I love you; you were ready. the pain is strong, and urges rise.’ Natasha listened to the music and stroked Wanda’s hair and back.

‘But I’ll see you when he lets me. Your pain is gone your hands untied.’ The voice of the singer was raw filled with pain. She could feel why the trembling girl wrapped up in her arms, was affected by this song.

‘So far away, and I need you to know.’ Wanda was slowly calming down again and released the tension from her embrace, she looked into Natasha’s blue eyes with her watery green ones, with a smile on her face.

‘Thank you, sorry for being so emotional and everything’

‘So far away, and I need you to need you to know.’ The brunette stood up and turned off the record player, looking down and feeling quite ashamed.

‘It is perfectly understandable, no need for apologies.’ Natasha stood up as well and picked up the album cover, death overlooking a gravestone and a girl.

‘Charming.’

‘Come on, it is a great album, the first song is amazing, we will listen to it whilst cooking, here I’ll make you a list.’ Wanda said smiling again, she had been given a phone by Stark and he had helped her set up a Spotify account, which she absolutely loved. She had made several playlists as it were already, some for all different moods, one for Pietro’s favourites, one with her own, and she had one made for Natasha’s taste, she just needed to find out what it was.

‘Fine, but you will have to do most of the work in the kitchen.’ The redhead winked to the younger woman, who smiled.

‘Oooooh, it’s your Fucking Nightmare!’ There were now cutting the vegetables for the enchiladas. Natasha had gotten a bit into the rhythm of the metal song but had looked disapproving to Wanda when she sang the profanities of the songs very loudly. Wanda had been singing the song in its entirety and was softly headbanging along to the rhythm of it.

‘Are you joining us tonight for dinner, I heard some other potential recruits will be joining?’ Natasha asked, almost screaming be louder than the song, Wanda had yet to have a meal with the group and after dinner, the Avengers would discuss Wanda’s future here, so it would be beneficial to show them this side of her.

‘I will, I think.’ Wanda said, not that convincing, she seemed to shrink a bit. Natasha threw one arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. They only needed five more minutes and dinner was served. Wanda had carried two of the plates to the dining table, Natasha had managed to balance all the others. They put the plates down and Wanda seated herself on the end of the table, where the spysat down next to her. Only three of the Avengers were there, Captain Rogers, Stark and Natasha were present, whilst the others at the table were two men, Wanda suspected that these where the potential recruits, just like her. Both of the men looked muscular and Wanda noticed that both wore dog-tags.

‘So, Wanda, Natasha has told me you’ve gone out today into New York, did you enjoy yourself.’ Captain America asked. He was kind, but Wanda found his tone a bit patronizing, it probably had not been on purpose, the captain was just a caring man. It did make Wanda feel like she was a moody teenager.

‘Seeing the bills of Natasha’s credit card, they had a blast.’ Stark said, Wanda was still on the fence about him, what her society had said about him wasn’t true, but he was not the philanthropist the Americans saw him as.

‘It was fun, we shopped a bit.’ Wanda said shyly.

‘A bit? Your spending was around the quadruple digits mark.’ Tony Stark winked but quickly responded to Wanda’s shameful look. He smiled friendly towards the girl ‘It is fine, I can miss it anyway.’ 

‘Where are my manners?’ Steve said. ‘These are Sam Wilson and James Rhodes, guys this is Wanda Maximoff.’

‘Hello, how are you?’ Both men said.

‘Hi.’ Wanda said with a blush, not quite knowing what to say next. Natasha saw this going wrong and entwined her left hand with Wanda’s right under the table, stroking the brunette’s hand with the thumb. Wanda seemed to relax.

‘I have been -.’ Wanda was interrupted when two caped figures came into the room, seemingly they’d flown in from the balcony.

‘Hey Midgardians, any food left.’ The blonde god said.

‘Still some in the kitchen.’ Natasha said still stroking Wanda’s hand.

‘Have a very pleasant evening meal, Mister Wilson, Mister Stark, Mister Rhodes, Mister Rogers, Miss Romanoff and Miss Maximoff.’ The android said robotically.

‘Have a seat, Viz.’ Stark said. The rest of the meal was quite uneventful, Wanda did learn quickly how to eat with only her left hand, as Natasha still hadn’t let go of her hand. Thor had gone for four plates full and congratulated the women for serving such a splendid meal, in the Asgardian fashion, which was only to be described as loud.

After dinner they brought the dishes to the kitchen, it was Starks turn to do them, so as Nat said, those will be dirty tomorrow. The moved a floor up towards some kind of weird room, Wanda thought that this the main part of HQ, the conference room or decision room. There were multiple screens on the walls and there was a large table with six large comfortable chairs. Four wooden chairs were placed in front of the table.

‘Are you okay?’ Wanda nodded to the question. Natasha had led Wanda to an empty hallway to check on her.

‘It is going to be a large theatrical procedure as Tony wants to mess with this Rhodey guy. You are going to be asked some questions about your past and the Avengers will vote. The others are very likely to go into our training program, prospects for you are quite good as well, but Stark might need some convincing.’

The Avenger led Wanda to her chair and took her own position in line with the others who were standing before the recruitments. There were screens in the hall, showing maps and other data and one showing the archer who was at a non-disclosed location.

‘Recruits,’ the Captain started. ‘Tonight, we will decide if you would be a proper extension to the Avenger initiative. All of you have decent assets and will provide a new dynamic to the team, we just have a couple of questions. We will start with the Vision.’

Vision and the others all got some basic questions, and Wanda felt that they probably all got inducted into the Avengers, her case was understandingly a bit more difficult. It did comfort her knowing she had at least Natasha in her corner, she had a feeling the archer would back her up as well, he had been kind to her on the way back from Sokovia, the same was to be said for the captain.

‘Wanda Maximoff, age 20, born in Sokovia, is this correct?’ Tony asked, sternly.

‘Yes,’ Wanda answered.

‘We know everything about your past, is there anything you’d like to elaborate on?’ Stark stood up and walked close to the girl.

‘No’

‘Alright, what do you want?’ Starks question surprised Wanda, where were the harsh words for messing with his mind?

‘Sorry I do not understand your question mister Stark.’

‘We have multiple recourses and programs we can provide for you, you could get an education and stay with Clint, you could get an American nationality, we could set you free on your own and you can back to Sok-‘

‘I’d like to stay with the Avengers if that is the same to you. I wouldn’t know where else to go. I want to help, to make up for my mistakes.’

‘That is all we needed to hear.’ Natasha said dark red lips curled into a friendly smile. 

‘Training will start at 0900 tomorrow morning, Natasha and myself will teach that. In the afternoon we will all join Stark for a journey upstate for his new brainchild.’ Steve said. ‘Gentleman, I will show you to your rooms.’

All men left the room as Wanda stood up, ran to Natasha and embraced her. Tears of joy in the corners of her eyes.

‘Good job, Printsessa.’ Natasha whispered in her ear.

‘I really hope I’m not interrupting something, but I may have promised the kids to talk to her auntie Nat.’ Wanda quickly let go of the older woman, as she realised Clint was still there.

‘Welcome to the team.’ He said with a wink as he walked out of shot of the camera and when he returned, he came back with two children and a pregnant woman.

‘Kids, Laura, say hi to auntie Nat and this is Wanda Maximoff, a new co-worker of daddy.’

‘Daddy is the best Avenger, he is invulnerable, nothing could kill him.’ The boy spoke a bit incoherently as he was probably changing teeth.

‘Hey, Natasha.’ The woman said. ‘How have you been, did our talk help.’

‘It did thank you for that.’ Natasha sat down, not on the chairs but on the table, directly facing Barton and what must be his family. Wanda had never thought having a family would be possible in their, now hers as well, line of business. Natasha beckoned Wanda towards her, and she sat down next to the spy. Wanda felt tired and almost immediately she put her head on Natasha’s shoulder, with whom they kept talking like they were one big family.

Natasha did most of the talking but the young girl seemed interested in the brunette, the woman, Laura, kept glancing knowingly her way. Wanda felt herself slowly drifting off and fell asleep on the shoulders of the spy with a warm content feeling, she got to stay with the Avengers.

‘Kids, go to bed, we will be with you soon.’ The woman said and the children left the room.

‘It was really nice talking to you two, but it has been a long day for me, and baby number three has already done our sleep schedule, so I’m going to head off as well, Wanda is already asleep, but goodnight Nat.’

‘It is not even your bladder it is destroying.’ Laura kissed her husband. ‘I’ll finish up here.’ Clint walked out of the room and left Laura alone.

‘Natasha,’ The woman looked at the spy with knowing eyes. ‘Do you remember our last conversation.’

‘Vaguely.’ Natasha said, not knowing where this one was leading to.

‘Can you repeat what I said you should remind yourself daily?’

‘I could.’

‘Natasha?’ The woman’s eyes began smiling and she looked at the superspy. Natasha knew she was busted, Laura was one of the only people who could read her, Clint was usually too oblivious.

‘How did you know?’

‘You don’t have to be a SHIELD agent trained for espionage to figure that out. First of all, you seem happy for the first time in ages, your eyes project a bit of fear as if you are afraid of getting attached and I mean the first time Clint touched your shoulder you broke his nose. This girl is sleeping on your shoulder, you even flinched at our first hug. Has she been in your room yet?’

‘Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?’ Natasha said defiantly, not sure whether to like or dislike the topic, it felt free to discuss this.

‘You do not let anyone in your apartment, Clint has only been in there once.’

‘He has?’ Natasha pretended to be angry but knew she was going to have a word with Clint, it was true, though, Natasha was a very private person and liked her room to be her own room.

‘Well, she came knocking last night and slept in my bed.’ Laura’s eyes lit up.

‘And I slept on the couch. Come on Laure she is a child, I could never, it will probably fade away and-’

‘Or you let her in.’ Laura interrupted the mumbles of the spy. ‘Natasha, you cannot stay alone forever, they messed with your head and made you do terrible things, but it is not a reason to keep everyone at arms-length. You deserve happiness in your life.’

‘Yeah, I know, but-’

‘But nothing, go to bed and sleep on it, and I expect to meet her properly after the birth of Nathaniel.’

‘Yes, Laura. Good Night.’

‘Good Night.’ The screen flickered to black. 

‘Printsessa, wake up.’ Wanda shivered and looked at Natasha sheepishly.

‘What?’ 

‘Come on let’s get you to bed.’


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should have known  
> The price of evil  
> And it hurts to know  
> That you belong here, yeah  
> Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare
> 
> ~ Avenged Sevenfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter and fluffier than most I have written so far, but it did not really fit as the end of the last chapter or the start of the next one. I hope you enjoy it.

Natasha woke in the middle of the night, she had heard something and tried to pinpoint what she had heard, this was difficult as she was still half-asleep, and everything was now silent. 

‘Argh, No No Noooo!’ A horrible scream came from the direction of the hallway. She sprinted down her own room and into the corridor. And her suspicious became a reality, a red light came through underneath the door. Natasha opened it and ran through the doorframe. 

On the bed she saw what caused her to be woken, Wanda seemed to be floating a couple of inches above the mattress, twisting and turning around mid-air. Moaning softly as if she was having the worst nightmare a human could possibly have. 

‘Wanda?’ Natasha said, carefully closing the distance between them. With another gut-wrenching scream, Wanda woke red light shooting out of her body throwing everything not fixed, including Natasha, against a wall.

Wanda rubbed her eyes and looked around and sat upright, as she saw more and more of the room her expression went from tired to horrified, this was only amplified when she saw Natasha scrambling back to her feet.

‘Natasha…’ Her voice was hoarse and filled with panic, she had always been afraid of her powers, fearing she’d hurt someone she cared for and now she had hurt Natasha, her first friend in America, maybe even her first friend ever not counting her brother.

‘I’m fine,’ Natasha stood up and sat on the bed. ‘How are you?’

‘Just a nightmare.’ Her voice was coated with her accent, she tried pulling off nonchalant, but it didn’t work. 

‘Just a nightmare?’ Natasha said with disbelieve.

‘No, not just, I dreamed about him, Ultron. It was all my fault.’ Wanda’s eyes began to prickle, and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

‘We were all to blame, all of the Avengers, Tony created him, maybe him more than anyone.’

‘You didn’t know of his making, you cannot blame yourself, but I messed with Starks mind. I made him see his fears. I let him take the sceptre. I sided with Ultron. I decided to switch. I held the church in Sokovia. I killed my brother.’ There it was, a large reason for her sadness, Natasha thought, Wanda blamed herself for 

‘You are not to blame for his death,’ Natasha now sat fully on Wanda’s bed, shifting so she was next to Wanda, pulling her close towards her. ‘Ultron killed him, you’ve have nothing to blame but the large sentient killer robot, I know how it is, I tried to blame myself after I lost an agent or comrade, but exterior things that are out of our hands take the people we love around us. You don’t have to blame yourself, but you can only move on with your life until you’ve stopped.’ 

With these words the brunette began to calm down again and laid herself horizontally down on the bed, with Natasha stroking her hair soothingly. After what had been half an hour Natasha got tired and she needed the sleep as tomorrow she had to train the new recruits. Content that Wanda was asleep now, she kissed her forehead and made her way to leave the bed.

‘Nat, wait,’ Wanda murmured, apparently not asleep. ‘Please stay, I mean I would really appreciate it if you’d stayed here, with me.’

‘Of course, I will stay, printsessa.’ Natasha said, climbing underneath the covers. Wanda snuggled closer to Natasha, who wrapped her hands around the brunette.

‘Thank you.’ Wanda murmured into Natasha’s red hair.

‘It is my pleasure.’ Natasha said before dozing off to sleep, but not before thinking that there wasn’t a thing she wouldn’t do for this girl in her arms, maybe Laura was right, she got it bad.


	7. The Winner Takes It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winner takes it all  
> The loser standing small  
> Beside the victory  
> That's her destiny
> 
> ~ ABBA

Natasha shifted slightly in her bed, the sun was coming thru the folds and it was waking her up. She nuzzled back into the figure holding her, her face touching the soft hair of the other person. 

That had woken her properly, she opened her eyes and saw the marvel in front of her. Wanda laid on her bed, peacefully, sunlight dancing on her beautiful face enhancing the effect Wanda’s freckles had on her appearance. But Wanda was not per se the anomaly, the anomaly was that Natasha Romanoff, a deadly spy, and Avenger, was being spooned by a girl quite some years her minor. Natasha couldn’t really be bothered, to be honest, she kind of like it, she had to admit, drowning within the comfort of the other one’s arms, protected by her embrace. She tried to relax again and let Wanda sleep, until she saw the clock and noticed she needed to be training the new recruits in fifteen minutes, knowing Steve, he’d been down there for an hour or something like that.

She tried escaping the embrace, though it pained her. Wanda, still fast asleep, only pulled Natasha closer towards herself, making it impossible for Natasha to leave the bed without waking the Sokovian. There was no other way.

‘Morning, Printsessa.’ Natasha whispered in Wanda’s ear. Wanda woke, Natasha still in her tight grip, opened her eyes saw the red-head in her arms and let go immediately.

‘Nat?’ She murmured.

‘Yeah, I have to go help Steve set things up for today, I have to go, sorry for waking you.’ Natasha said.

‘It doesn’t matter to me; I have slept better than I have done in years. I might invite you more often.’ She said, trying for it to be not too flirty and obvious.

‘If it works for the nightmares, I’ll be just one knock away, though I must say that my bed is more comfortable.’ Natasha said, apparently oblivious, Wanda thought.

‘See you at training, Nat, I’m going to get some reading done or something, I can’t sleep anymore anyway.’ She said, projecting an angered look at the red-head.

‘Sorry.’ Natasha said, biting her lip, the played anger did something to her, she couldn’t quite explain what though.

Natasha left Wanda’s room and hurried to freshen up and to dress in sporting clothes. Within five minutes she was clothed in leggings and a sports bra with a tank top over it. She started her normal warm-up routine until Steve came in.

‘You’re late.’ He said.

‘A fool would say that you arrived later, but probably you went and did something chivalrous like getting water for everyone or something.’ She said whilst stretching her legs.

Steve put down the crate with water bottles and joined Natasha at her station.

‘I also came knocking on your door, you didn’t open, did anything happen.’ Steve sounded concerned; he always did look out for his fellow team members.

‘I wasn’t in my room, sorry if I made you wait.’ Natasha said, now doing some planking

‘Where were you then?’

‘Wanda’s.’ Natasha blushed. 

‘Wanda’s?’ Steve said, trying to meet Natasha’s eyes

‘She had a nightmare and asked me to stay, so I did.’ Natasha said, trying to avoid Steve’s prying eyes, this broke her concentration and made her fall from her plank.

‘Nat-.’ Steve was interrupted by James, Sam, and the Vision who entered the training facility. 

‘Hey Cap, how are you doing?’ Sam asked.

‘I’m doing well,’ Steve said. ‘Is Wanda with you?’ 

‘I’m here,’ Wanda hurried into the room. ‘Sorry I’m late, I overslept.’ Steve glanced knowingly at Natasha, but the gentleman that he was, said nothing, at least not so long as the other could hear them.

‘Do some warm-up laps, then some stretching afterward we will begin to fight, Vision I do not need you for this bit, we will switch to group combat soon, then we will need you, for now, go to Stark and help him with his newest project.’ Steve said as Wanda, Sam, and Rhodey started to do some warmups. When they were busy running around and he was sure they couldn’t hear him, Steve shifted closer to the spy.

‘So, you and Maximoff…’ He said softly.

‘I will break every bone in your body if this is going where I think it is going.’ Natasha muttered.

‘Come on, I think you’d make a good match.’

‘Continue on and I’ll kick your ass.’ She looked around, frightened, but the other had started stretching and were talking amongst each other and getting to know one another.

‘You deserve happiness.’ He said. ‘Don’t push her away, is all I want to say.’

‘Okay, recruits, we are moving on.’ Natasha almost bellowed. ‘We are going over standards fighting techniques, to demonstrate a proper fight, I will fight captain Rogers and win within the minute.’ She looked furiously at Steve, as he had to audacity to talk about feelings with the Russian.

She started a few feet apart from Steve and looked each other in the eyes.

‘I will not hold back,’ She gritted her teeth, significantly smaller, but a force to be reckoned with.

‘A minute you sat right, Sam time.’ Steve said.

‘Should I say start or something because this feels kind of personal.’ Sam asked, looking around.

‘Start Fighting.’ Wanda said.

Natasha ran to Steve trying to use her momentum to tackle the larger man, this was an easy attack and he easily ducked it, just like she had planned. She quickly turned around and swiped his feet from underneath him. Steve tried to get up, but Natasha had already her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck in a headlock, forcing him to give up, as his breathing would soon be too difficult.

‘Can’t you hear her cheering for you, she must really like you too.’ Steve whispered this had not the effect on her than he had hoped, instead of losing focus Natasha tightened her grip on the Captain.

‘You win, Romanoff.’ Natasha immediately let go and asked: ‘Time?’ 

’60 seconds.’

‘You lost.’ Said the both of them.

‘A beat you in a minute, you lost.’ Natasha said.

‘You said you’d beat me in under a minute.’ Steve replied

‘I did not, anyway, we will split up, James and Sam have been in the army and know their combat, you guys train with this loser her. I get to train Wanda here, as she has had no real training in fighting.’

The group did just that and split up, Natasha led Wanda to a corner of the gym and put on kickboxing gloves and handed a pair to Wanda.

‘I have powers, why do I have to do this.’

‘You have powers now, but your powers may be dampened by tech, giant red flashes are not that useful during stealth missions, and in the street, if a perv or mugger comes up to you, less attention being brought to yourself can come in handy.’ Wanda nodded, as she understood where she was coming from.

‘We will train you in two forms, normal combat in which you don’t use your powers and combat with your powers, first one will be your basis, the second one will let you become a more powerful Avenger.’

Natasha walked for a bit and stood behind Wanda, she put her arms on Wanda’s hips.

‘For an optimal punch, your power is in your stance, not per se your arms. You have to twist like this and build up momentum. With her hands, she adjusted Wanda’s positioning and after Wanda go in a couple of good punches, she changed her stance again. Within half an hour Wanda was able to throw different punches and kicks around and even managed to land on Natasha’s shoulder, to be fair, the older woman had been distracted by the droplets of sweat trickling down Wanda’s face and neck towards her cleavage in her top. 

‘You’re in desperate need of a shower Wanda, you’re all sticky.’ Natasha joked as she held Wanda in a headlock. ‘Now you try.’

‘I know, I only showered very shortly yesterday, but I am pissed at Stark, your bathroom is so much better than mine.’ Wanda now held Natasha in a lock, with Natasha showing her what to do.

‘I know, perks of being an original Avenger I guess.’ Natasha said escaping the headlock with ease and now holding Wanda’s arm behind her back.

‘Okay recruits, huddle up,’ Steve said. ‘We are going to do some proper fighting, we will start with my group, you two attack me.’

‘Okay, Rhodey, the best offense is a surprising one.’ Sam said as he jumped behind Steve to tackle him, Steve turned around with the speed of sound grabbed Sam and threw him all over the training floor. Rhodey had started a hand to hand fistfight with Captain America, which went predictable, as Cap had tackled him quite easily. Then Sam came back and started fighting the captain again. This went on for a while with only Sam to lend a punch on Steve. Steve had won within a couple of minutes, the others giving up after being knocked down on numerous occasions. 

‘Next time you should work together to defeat me, now Wanda and Natasha show me what you got.’

‘In advance, sorry.’ Natasha said.

‘For what, I’m beating your ass.’

‘You won’t even land a hit.’

‘What if I do?’

‘That’s cute, you won’t. But if you do, I’ll run you a luxurious bath with a massage afterward. If I win, you’ll do it for me, deal?’

‘Deal’ Wanda said standing opposed to Natasha.

‘Wanda, you might need these tips.’ Steve and Sam came towards the Sokovian and whispered something in her ears, Wanda grinned and nodded, the left and Wanda got into the stance Natasha had shown her.

‘Ready?’ Natasha asked, curious at what they had told Wanda.

‘For you? Always.’ Wanda winked and approached the older woman. She wanted to land the punch as fast as possible, her stamina not as on par as Natasha’s was. Natasha blocked all of her punches and started laughing.

‘Are you even trying Wanda?’ Natasha taunted her; this was all part of Sam’s plan. Natasha then lunged forwards and took Wanda down with her. Wanda had expected to be in Natasha’s grip, had planned for it actually, her face was very close to Natasha’s face, she leaned in.

‘I’m ready for my massage, have your hands run all over my body.’ She whispered in Natasha’s ear, hot breath on her face. Natasha relaxed her grip a bit, looking wide-eyed at the brunette, who did not meet her eyes but started nibbling on her ear. Natasha released her grip for only a second, but it was enough for Wanda to escape, she shifted and now she had the spy locked in her arms.

‘You may have won our bed, but’ Natasha said, as she regained herself and broke free with ease. ‘You have a lot yet to learn.’ She then locked Wanda in such a way that there was no escape, for her and she gave up, content that landed a hit, she even had the Black Widow in her lock, if only for mere seconds.

‘I think you owe me a massage, good timing, my muscles are killing me.’ Wanda laughed

‘What did you say? I told you distraction was your best bet.’ Sam came up and hugged Wanda. This made Natasha sick in her stomach for some reason, but she suppressed it, jealousy was not her style. Black suited her way more than green.

‘Something that worked.’ Wanda winked at Natasha. 

‘Dismissed, I will see you in one hour, we will meet in the quinjet.’


	8. Dance, Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance, dance  
> We're falling apart to halftime  
> Dance, dance  
> And these are the lives you love to lead  
> Dance, this is the way they'd love  
> If they knew how misery loved me
> 
> ~ Fall Out Boy

They regrouped around 1 o’clock in the afternoon. Wanda had only changed her clothes quickly and eaten some sandwiches, after training she had hung out with Sam, who was a chill and funny man. He was a very different presence as Natasha, the spy is caring and kind, and not at all what was expected from her, though Wanda noticed she behaved colder to some of the others than to her, but Wanda thought that was an exterior. Something in Natasha’s past had made her reserved and Wanda’s suspicion was that Natasha was afraid of showing her true self, rather being how everyone saw her, but not to Wanda. Natasha seemed more relaxed around her and she had been an important part of her new life, it seemed like weeks since she had knocked on her door, but it had only been two days. Now, she couldn’t get the red-head out of her mind.

‘Alright, everybody ready to get their minds blown.’ Stark came in, he was dressed in his three-piece suit, making Wanda feel self-conscious about her clothing style. For May it had been exceptionally cold this season, she longed for a warm summer, but as of right now, she was dressed in some comfy navy sweatpants, her new Metallica hoodie and Natasha’s jacket over it.

They, Wanda, Sam, Steve, Rhodey, Vision, Natasha, Tony and Thor got in the jet and Wanda seated herself next to Natasha, wanting some comfort again. Sam was nice, but he was really present, sometimes it becomes a bit much, especially when everything is so new for Wanda.

‘Hey, you.’ Natasha smiled at the girl next to her.

‘Hey, yourself, I did not see you at lunch.’

‘I had some errands to run, I’ll show you tonight. I will give you the ultimate spa experience.’ Natasha said, Wanda let this settle in and wondered at the idea of the massage the following evening.

‘I am still so sore from today, everything hurts.’

‘Too bad, you’ll have to wait, printsessa. All your pain will be released this evening.’ Natasha said Wanda had gotten her phone out of her pocket and opened Spotify.

‘You want an earphone?’ Offering one to Natasha.

‘Sure.’ Natasha said, putting that one in her ear. ‘What do you want to listen to?’

‘Maybe some classic rock, do you like Pink Floyd?’

‘It doesn’t matter, but yes, put it on. I’ll choose the music tonight, though.’

Wanda put on this album of psychedelic rock, it started off slowly, but it builds up to a full rock song with weeping guitars but composed beautifully, Natasha had listened to it sometimes, but only now she appreciated the beauty that was Shine on You crazy Diamond.

When one of the next songs came up, she threw an arm around Wanda and started rubbing her back. It was a slower song called “wish you were here”, it made both women emotional. Wanda was able to keep all of her tears inside herself, something which felt like a personal victory.

‘Tony where are you taking us?’ Rhodey asked.

‘Just wait,’ He answered and indeed, five minutes later: ‘We're here.’

Tony landed the jet on a green tarmac square, clearly meant for it, but it had an unfinished feel to it. When they stepped out, they saw an old Stark Industries facility which was under construction.

‘Welcome to the new Avengers Facility.’ Tony said showing the hangar and its assets. ‘I have sold the tower and chosen to relocate the facility, this is more open and easier to protect if things go wrong, we are further away from civilians and this kind of air you cannot find anywhere else. I’ll give you a tour.

He gave an extensive tour of the facility, it had new tech, a whole section and barracks for agents and researcher who would be led by Agent Hill. A sort of simulation room, for combat and teamwork exercises, a gym and other training rooms. Then they went to their new rooms, most of the rooms were in a hall on the east side of the facility, three other rooms were on the south side with two overlooking the lake. Wanda had chosen one of those and now was standing in what would be her little garden.

‘Are you okay?’ Natasha's voice came from above her. Wanda looked up and saw the Russian on the balcony of the room next to hers.

‘Yeah, a beautiful view isn’t it.’ She said nodding to the lake.

‘It is most definitely is.’ Natasha said, not looking at the lake, but at the younger woman.

‘Is that your room?’ Wanda asked, hoping Natasha would be close in such a big facility.

‘Yes, I am already making some interior designs. Come, my door is open.’ Wanda walked into her own room and then into the hallway, where she met up with Natasha who was looking at the rooms across from theirs, one had a nameplate.

‘Carol Danvers?’ Wanda asked.

‘Carol “Avenger” Danvers was a hero coming from the skies and saving the earth in the nineties. She gave the initiative a name, and she has had a place within the Avengers ever since Fury made sure of that. The room next door is going to become a private pool for myself.’

‘Private pool?’

‘Stark owed me, plus there is a larger in their hallway.’

‘Am I invited?’

‘Only if you be a good girl, come follow me.’ Natasha led her into her new room and showed her around. 

‘Downstairs I want to recreate the feel of a house, so there will be a lounge room, with books and albums and a dining room and a kitchen if it fits.’ Wanda could see it, Natasha explained her vision vividly, and afterwards, she led her upstairs.

‘Here is where I’m going to have the shower and here my bedroom, with the bed overlooking the lake.’ Natasha described her ideal place, and then it hit Wanda.

‘How did you get the larger room, again, mine is only as large as your downstairs.’

‘Perks of being Natasha Romanoff.’

‘What is above my room?’

‘Partly this room, partly a full Spa, partly another room in which I can dance, only accessible from the private pool.’ 

‘You will have to show me your moves sometimes, Romanoff.’ Wanda smirked and then Natasha extended a hand.

‘May I have this dance, Printsessa?’ Wanda accepted the extended hand and Natasha drew her close as they started to dance.

‘This is really weird without music.’

‘Hush, Wanda, let your mind make the music for you.’ As they twirled around an empty room staring in each other’s eyes. The moment did not even last a minute as Tony’s voice sounded over an intercom.

‘Wanda Maximoff and the mean tiny lady, we will leave soon and if you don’t want to walk back for some days, you’d better be at the platform in five minutes.’

‘I’m killing him.’

‘Natasha.’ Wanda said shockingly.

‘Maybe just a small stabbing.’ Natasha winked at Wanda and together they walked towards the quinjet, only their spa-evening on their minds.


	9. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you close the door  
> The night could last forever  
> Leave the wine-glass out  
> And drink a toast to never
> 
> Oh, someday I know  
> Someone will look into my eyes  
> And say hello  
> You're my very special one
> 
> But if you close the door  
> I'd never have to see the day again
> 
> ~ Velvet Underground

Wanda knocked on Natasha’s door.

‘Natasha, I brought what you asked, but shouldn’t we get dinner first?’ She asked.

The door opened and Natasha, dressed in a white fluffy bathrobe, led Wanda inside, and to the bathroom.

‘I have run you a bath, it might be a little bit too hot, so be careful, you can change into your bathing suit, I will join you soon, for the ultimate spa experience.’ Natasha hurried out of the bathroom and left Wanda there. 

Wanda undressed until she was only wearing her bathing suit, her skin in beautiful contrast with the white fabric of her two-piece. She stepped into the bath. The water had the perfect temperature, it was hot, but not too hot. It had the perfect temperature to relax in. The bath itself so it seemed was formed for optimal comfort, the shaped of the tub made sitting in it better than any bath ever had, there was room enough room for Natasha across from her and even next to her. Wanda relaxed and sank herself further into the bath, she could feel the oils rinsing her skin, Natasha had probably put someones in before she came over.

‘Can I come in?’ Natasha knocked on the door. 

‘It is your room.’ Wanda answered. ‘Come in.’

Natasha came in, still in a robe and with a giant tray in her arms. She put the tray on a small table which seemed to be made for it. Wanda could not see what was on it, to be fair if she were to sit up straight, she could, but she couldn’t be bothered. Natasha picked up a tablet from the tray and pushed some buttons. At first, all the lights went out.

‘Hey,’ Wanda said, total darkness around her.

‘Calm down, Printsessa, I’m just setting the mood.’ Natasha said as a fireplace above the bath was lit.

‘How fancy is your room?’

‘I do love myself some luxury, it does help that Stark is absolutely terrified of me.’

‘How so?’

‘He tried coming on to me and I may or may not have thrown him off the roof a little bit…’

‘A little bit?’

‘It was only after I kicked his family jewels, he was boasting over some new tech, that would come towards him if he was to fall of the tower, he already had it, but this was newer or something. He then suggested a threesome with him and Pepper. But why am I talking about Stark, tonight is about you and how you cheated your way to victory.’

‘I did not cheat; I just found a loophole.’ Wanda looked defiantly at Natasha.

‘Too fighting?’ She retorted.

‘Yes.’ Wanda said smiling, feeling the warmth of the fire on her. But her smile turned into a look of awe as Natasha disrobed herself and made her way into the tub. Natasha had pale skin, which contrasted to her red two-piece, she looked self-conscious, as she put a hand on her hip and put her feet in the water. She turned around and picked up the tray and held it up. She sat down and put the tray between the two of them, it was filled with sushi and with some water and rice wine. 

‘Not yet, Printsessa, you’re not 21 yet.’ Wanda hand retracted from the wine bottle and looked at Natasha with pleading eyes.

‘Only one month left, on the 21st of June. I was allowed to drink from the age of 16, and if I wanted to, I could get it from my tenth birthday, Pietro didn’t allow it but still.’

‘That maybe, but I am here to take care of you, and will not have this.’

‘I want alcohol on the party you are organizing for me, cocktails and everything.’ Wanda said with a pout, which Natasha found almost irresistible.

‘Who said that you’re getting a party? And if I was throwing one, what would you like?’

‘A White Russian I find delicious.’ Wanda winked, it made Natasha’s heart flutter, was this flirting or was she just messing with her.’

‘Too creamy for me.’ Natasha said, regaining a steady breathing pattern.

‘What do you like.’

‘Vodka, good strong Russian vodka.’

‘Sounds good, I’ll have that as well, but I want that White Russian.’ Wanda stated. They enjoyed their dinner as Natasha drank almost the whole bottle, giving one glass to Wanda, not able to resist her pouting any longer. Wanda got dozy from the alcohol and after the tray was back in relaxation mode. Natasha shifted herself to be seated next to the Sokovian instead of opposed to her.

‘Do you know what makes this bath so perfect?’ She whispered in Wanda’s ears, who shivered and shook her head.

‘Not only does this have a system that keeps the water in a steady perfect temperature, but it also has a function for this.’ Natasha said as she pushed a button and the tub turned into a jacuzzi as jets started to bubble water all around her. Wanda turned towards Natasha who was smiling at her marvel. 

‘Quite fancy, isn’t it?’

‘It is amazing,’ Wanda said lowering her head onto Natasha’s shoulders, who threw an arm around the younger girl and started stroking her shoulder. Wanda’s hands and fingers trailed off, from her own legs to Natasha’s thighs, it happened unconsciously, but after she noticed it, it would seem too weird to suddenly stop it. She didn’t notice her own hand travelling up the Russians body until she reached a spot above her hip, which felt weird.

‘That’s a bullet wound.’ Natasha stated. So, she had noticed her hand, Wanda thought.

‘What happened.’

‘I had to protect this one guy and this assassin, the Winter Soldier, shot him through me, it is one of my only failed missions. And the only thing I’m self-conscious about.’ She murmured the last part, but Wanda had heard it.

‘Stand up,’ Wanda commanded. Natasha did so and her scar was clearly visible, she tried to hide her face in her red locks, but her blush was still visible. Wanda stood up as well and put a hand on the scar.

‘You look absolutely amazing, that scar just adds some personality, plus some people might find it hot.’ Wanda was now stroking the scar, she only then realised that the other woman was half a foot smaller than she was. Wanda stopped looking at the large scar and looked to the shorter woman and into her pale blue eyes. As green met blue, Natasha started to shiver.

‘Fuck, you’re getting cold.’ Wanda said, misreading the shivering. She sat down again and grabbed Natasha to pull her down, Natasha had not been prepared and fell down, Wanda caught her as best as she could and the spy laughed, her laughter sounded like a soft song. Wanda had not yet heard her laughter, she didn’t even smile that much, but she knew that Natasha’s laugh would haunt her forever.

‘Come here,’ Wanda said. ‘I know you probably have something generously kind planned after this bath, but for now, let me take care of you, as a thank you.’ Wanda outstretched her arms towards the spy, who looked hesitant.

‘You don’t have to take care of everyone in the world. I can help you sometimes.’ Wanda said, now grabbing Natasha in an embrace and dragging her down with her. Natasha tensed up but then relaxed. Wanda turned Natasha around, so she was seated between the Sokovian’s legs faced towards the wall. Wanda had picked up a shower scrub and some soap and started washing the spy before her. Natasha fell back into her position as she lowered herself to give the younger woman better access. 

‘Do you want your hair done as well?’ Wanda asked.

‘No, it hasn’t become wet, and I’ll wash it in the shower tomorrow. Thank you, Printsessa, now let me do you.’

‘Wouldn’t want it any other way.’ Wanda stated as Natasha started washing the girl, Wanda’s hair had become wet, so Natasha rinsed the brown locks as well. Then Natasha got out of the bath, put the normal lights on again and dried herself. She then got out of the room to set somethings up for later. Wanda then got out and changed herself into her nightwear and one of Natasha’s fluffy bathrobes. 

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she looked around but couldn’t see Natasha. She did hear some music coming out of her bedroom and walked towards it.

Natasha sat on the bed, next to a large towel that was laid on there. An old record player was playing some old alternative music by the Velvet Underground as Natasha patted the pillow put onto the towel, indicating that Wanda should place herself on it.

Wanda still hadn’t moved, she just stared at Natasha, who had lit scented candles around her and was wearing a mouth-watering outfit. She wore a black silken night robe, with see-through the material at the back, it was held together by a silken belt, which was the only thing keeping it together, a bit red lace from her bra was visible from the place where the two pieces of silk fabric met.

‘Do you want to keep standing in the doorway or are you planning on receiving your price.’

‘Oh, sorry I got distracted.’ Wanda said, trying to ignore the smile on Natasha’s face.

‘Lie down listen to the music and relax.’ Natasha said. Wanda discarded the robe she wore and looked questioningly at her tank top.

‘Your choice, Printsessa.’ Wanda lifted the piece of clothing off of her and dropped herself on the towel with her face in the pillow. Natasha put some lotion on her hand and started rubbing them together, then she put some lotion on Wanda’s shoulders. Wanda shook as the liquid was very cold.

‘How are my hands?’ Natasha asked as she started rubbing Wanda’s shoulders.

‘Perfect.’ Wanda said, never before had she felt so utterly relaxed, soothed by Natasha’s soft hands. Her hands rubbed and needed her shoulders, Natasha roaming hands were gentle and soft, though Wanda knew, she might be one of the only ones to ever see this side of her. Natasha dedicated a full fifteen minutes to just her shoulders alone, and then shifted downwards towards Wanda’s lower back. 

‘This is really good Natasha, where did you learn all of this?’ Wanda asked.

‘KGB found it necessary for me to know how to take care of other people, I tend not to go into it very much, but people can reveal more secrets when relaxed than when drunk.’

‘You’ve never seen me drunk.’

‘21st of June, I’ll be front row. Turn around dear, almost done.’

Wanda turned onto her back, and Natasha started working on her legs. She absolutely loved the Sokovian’s shapely legs and kneaded them with even more dedication as she looked into the eyes of Wanda. Trying to maintain eye contact with the Russian turned out to be harder than she could ever imagine, the utter feeling of relaxation was getting to her, and she felt so sleepy. She almost drifted off when Natasha started to rub her feet until.

‘Why don’t you put on your nightwear and go to bed.’ Natasha said, her face close to Wanda’s. The Sokovian’s eyes shot open as her chest heaved. She redressed and made her way towards the exit before she turned around.

‘I’ve had an amazing night; you have to do this more often.’

‘You have to beat me properly then.’ Natasha said with a smirk. 

‘Wanda, what’s wrong?’ She asked as the Sokovian was looking down to her feet, almost ashamed. Natasha got up and walked towards her.

‘Last night was one of the best nights I’ve ever slept. Could I -?’

‘Of course, you can.’ Natasha interrupted as she hugged the younger girl, after the embrace she led to Sokovian to her bed. Wanda laid down on her side and stared into Natasha’s pale blue eyes. She moved her hand up and started playing with Natasha’s shoulder-length locks.

‘Your hair is so fucking soft, how do you do it?’

‘Special products, combined with amazing genes.’ Natasha smirked.

‘You should grow it out, it would look stunning.’

‘I was going for classy, but I can go for stunning.’ This comment made Wanda smile and she embraced the other woman.

‘How do you want to do this?’ Wanda said. ‘Big spoon or little spoon?’

‘Can I be little again; I woke so perfectly this morning.’ They shifted and Wanda held the older woman in her arms.

‘Goodnight, Nat.’


	10. Hello Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I always liked that empty road  
> No place to be and miles to go  
> But miles to go is miles away  
> Hello sunshine, won't you stay?
> 
> ~ Bruce Springsteen

‘He better run’ Rhodey said, ‘Come on guys, you are standing in front of the screen.’ as Sam paused the movie they were watching. 

It was Saturday night, in Stark tower this meant movie night, every Saturday they would watch a movie, they rotated who was to choose the movie, Natasha never really cared for this and as one had to monitor what was happening in the world, she usually held that position. Stark had relieved her from that duty about a week ago, he had reinstalled and updated the security systems, this meant Natasha had no reason not to go to movie night. She was going anyway; Sam had insisted on Wanda being there;

‘You never have seen Raiders?’ He had asked, shocked.

‘I can’t say I have, I have raided a lot, I lived on the streets for years.’ Wanda had said, half-jokingly and partially annoyed.

‘Right, sorry. I mean it is a good movie, you should come to watch, Steve’s choice, which means my pick for movies.’

‘Is Natasha going to be there?’ Wanda had asked, looking over Sam’s shoulder to Steve.

‘I am not certain, Natasha is very private, she doesn’t join us for these kinds of activities.’ He answered. The vision came through the floor, Wanda had a heart-attack every time he did that, to pick up Sam as Stark had some suit adjustments. He and some of Hill’s agents, were going to take a look at her costume, and she was supposed to come up with ideas by then, she was still blank.  
‘Hey, are you alright?’ Steve asked, looking concerned at the young girl, ‘You zoned out there for a while.’ 

‘Yeah, just thinking.’ Wanda appreciated the kind look he gave her, it was not unlike Nat’s looks, but hers were mixed with something else. 

‘Are you okay, with all of us being around you in such a situation, because you are not obliged to come.’

‘I will be fine, too bad Natasha probably won’t be joining.’

‘If you ask her, she will come.’ Steve said, with a look resembling more Captain America than Steve Rogers.

‘You talk like I have some kind of power over the mighty Black Widow.’ Wanda snorted. 

‘I’m starting to think you actually might have,’ This statement resulted in confused looks on the Sokovian’s face. ‘She cares a lot about you, you share some of the same background as far as I know.’

‘Well, that does not really explain anything.’

‘I don’t really know how to explain this, she has grown fond of you, and it seems you have grown fond of her.’

‘I don’t if that is correct.’ She said, a bit too defensively.

‘Let me ask you this; What painting hangs above Natasha’s bed?’

‘A ballerina, why does that matter?’

‘No living person has been in her bedroom, her living quarters are rarely visited, I think Clint and myself are amongst the only she trusts enough and that only after knowing you a couple of weeks. I’d advise you to not break that trust for two reasons.’

‘Which are?’

‘Natasha has lost so much, her whole childhood and life, most of us have chosen this path, she has been forced from birth into this. Breaking her trust might kill her. The other reason is that she might break you.’

‘I will do my best to keep her trust, she is indeed dear to me, as I had never expected anyone of you to be.’ Wanda said, walking away towards Nat’s room.

‘Ow and Wanda?’

‘Yes, Steve?’

‘Maybe talk with Natasha about her past, share stories, it might be therapeutic for the both of you.’

‘Thanks, Cap.’ Wanda walked towards the elevator, still thinking about Steve’s words; What made her so special towards the spy? Wanda was just a renegade, like a runaway child, Natasha shouldn’t get attached, she was dangerous. Then her mind drifted off to Steve’s last remark. She didn’t know anything about the other woman, yes, she had read her files, but most of it was redacted or not available for her clearance level. She should try to get to know the spy better, in fact right now, it was the only thing on her mind. 

Natasha had spent the whole of her off day as one does naturally, training herself to exhaustion, after a quick shower she walked into her kitchen, perfectly content on spending the whole evening by herself as she usually did, the last couple of weeks where draining and she felt she needed to recharge her social battery, there was nothing that could-

‘Nat,’ A sweet voice said, directly Natasha knew that all of her plans were cancelled. She walked towards the door and opened it, before being wrapped in a hug by the younger woman, she was a hugger now. Natasha had usually flinched as people tried to hug her, physical contact was required for her job, but when a friend or co-worker tried to hug her, she couldn’t help but feel weird, not with Wanda though, even this short hug felt almost natural.

‘How have you been, I feel like I haven’t seen you in a week.’ Wanda said. This was true; Natasha had been tailing this US senator’s aid as Hill had gathered information that he might have some connections with Hydra. Natasha had left for D.C. on the morning after their spa session at 3 in the morning, leaving Wanda with a scribbled note on her nightstand and a kiss on her forehead. They had texted a bit, but it wasn’t the same, Natasha wished Wanda a good night, every night, and she wanted to know about the nightmares. Wanda had had only one and had texted Natasha immediately, who then called her immediately, which had surprised the Sokovian. The Russian had talked her back to bed and helped her calm down, for so far it was possible being kilometres away from each other. 

The calls and texts were fine, but right then, Wanda knew she had needed Natasha, it was strange to form a connection with someone after knowing the other one for only a small amount of time, and Wanda could not properly explain what the bond was or how to define it, all she knew is that she was happy to see the smaller red-head again. 

When Natasha was returning, she texted Wanda from the Quinjet. Wanda responded quickly that she looked forward to her return but would not be able to great her as Steve would take the recruits for endurance training, which meant running around the upstate facility for multiple kilometres. When they all got back, she was exhausted and had grabbed lunch and a quick shower. Natasha had at that time started her own training, as she was unable to do this during her tenure as intern aid to the senator. Wanda had wanted to go to the spy immediately, but Tony had come to her about her new suit.

All of that didn’t matter anymore, it had been over a week for the two to embrace again.

‘Did you miss me?’ Natasha whispered into the Sokovian’s ear.

‘Just a little bit,’ Wanda smirked loosening the embrace, to look at Natasha properly, Natasha had a small gash above her right eyebrow, Wanda reached for it, not daring to touch it. ‘What happened?’

‘Wasn’t fast enough.’ The Spy smiled, a warmth flowing inside of her, not quite sure of the origins or meaning of the feeling. Wanda snorted and followed Natasha towards the kitchen she was led.

‘Are you hungry, I’m not quite feeling joining everyone, I am making risotto, do you want to join?’

‘Of course.’ Wanda said, ‘Can I help?’

‘Not really can you hand me the wine on the fridge?’ Natasha had all of her ingredients laid out before her, cut in small portions, all in separate containers giving the kitchen an overly ordered look close to what would resemble the cover of a book for OCD. Natasha was already busy putting some of her prepped ingredients in a pan, whilst scooping up the chicken and putting it in the fridge. This was what she liked so much about the Russian, Wanda thought, Natasha did not even have to ask about her dish, she had already adjusted her dish to be vegetarian for Wanda, without even discussing it. 

Wanda was now staring at Natasha, as the smaller woman made her way around the kitchen, cutting, slicing, cooking and tasting her food like it was all part of one dance.

‘Wanda?’ Oh shit, she was caught. ‘Wine please?’

Quickly she walked towards the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, she was already producing two glasses from a cupboard, as she was interrupted.

‘No, Printsessa. First of all, this was a wine that Tony gave for my 29th birthday last winter, so this is cooking wine, not drinking wine,’ She said winking at Wanda before changing her expression to a sterner look. ‘Second, you’re still underage so Steve would fight me, I mean I would win, but still, that is why you mustn’t tell him, you only need to wait for two more weeks.’

They eventually plated their dinner and moved to the couch where Natasha poured some of her good wine, courtesy of Banner, and they started catching up on what happed in Natasha’s absence. It turned out that Vision helped with Stark’s tech and it got more advanced as they spoke, Thor had gone back to Asgard, promising to return for Wanda’s birthday. Sam and Rhodey had seemed to hit it off as they would go out and fly around the tower doing all kinds of stunts. Steve was usually in the main room, devising tactics or looking at data and intel about his target, Banner was still missing, and Stark was doing some PR damage control for the Sokovia disaster. Wanda had been training mostly and hanging out with the Vision or Sam, she liked both of them in a very different way, but they could not compare to the spy seated next to her, smiling amusedly at her as she told a story about how Rhodey almost was shot out of the sky by a civilian’s drone.

Natasha at the other hand had been caught up in a major scandal, the senator’s aid turned out to be a member of a remnant of what had been HYDRA, they were a small hive of older men who all had ties to their cause. One younger man had gotten the one-up on Natasha as she was taking down the senator himself. He had cut her face above her eyebrow, the wound wasn’t lethal or very deep for that matter, but the man had lost most of his fingers in the ensuing fight.

Wanda had insisted on doing the dishes for Natasha, which she gradually accepted, for her expression to turn into a smirk as Wanda saw that she had a dishwasher.

‘You knew.’ Wanda said, still unable to believe

‘Of course, I knew, now, you do the dishes, I’ll take care of the rest.’ Natasha winked as she continued. ‘Is there anything you want to do tonight?’

‘Well Sam told me he is making Steve watch this movie called Raider’s, and he wanted me to be there as I had never seen it. I was wondering if you would join us?’

‘I will, it has been forever since I saw that movie, when do they start?’ At Natasha’s question, Wanda looked at her phone and saw a message from Sam, saying the movie had started already. 

‘Now.’

‘Well then, let us hurry.’

They made their way to the common area where all of the other Avengers were lounging around already. Sam and Steve had occupied the large couch was as Rhodey had a chair for himself as had Vision. Tony had managed to seat himself on a smaller couch, which was where Natasha usually sat. Stark moved immediately from the couch and next to Sam, after seeing the look the spy gave him, Natasha sat down and Wanda placed herself next to her. 

‘What did we miss?’ Wanda asked.

‘This Belloq has stolen from what appears to be Indiana Jones. He has escaped on a plane, and we are at a classroom now.’ Steve answered looking up from the notes Sam had him make. Sam nodded and played the movie he had paused after Wanda’s question.

The movie was quite enjoyable, but after a while wished for them to not have rushed their coming here, as her clothes were too thin for this temperature. Wanda shifted closer towards Natasha, who shifted and threw a blanket over the both of them.

Natasha paid no attention to the movie; how could she when Wanda’s head was on her shoulders and one of her hands was in her lap. She knew Wanda would not make the end of the movie; she’d have fallen asleep long before that. She threw an arm around the brunette under the blanket and pulled her close towards herself. Wanda couldn’t help it and would never admit it, but having Natasha back, however weird it may sound, made her feel so much more relaxed.

‘Wanda, you should stay awake for this movie.’ Wanda stirred out of her slumber; Natasha looked furiously at Vision. ‘Mr. Wilson tasked me with making sure everyone stayed awake, your heartbeat was lower as if you were sleeping.’ He simply stated.

‘Viz, remind me to punch Sam tomorrow.’

‘I will do just that miss Maximoff.’ 

‘If you want to go to bed, you can go, not even Spielberg’s best movie.’ Natasha spoke softly.

‘Hold up, yes, it is. Or are you a Titanic person.’ Sam had overheard Natasha.

‘Titanic is not a great movie. Jurassic Park is a classic.’ Natasha said, stroking Wanda’s hand, which was still in her lap, with her thumb.

‘Jurassic Park is nice, but Raider’s is better.’

‘I mean it is just opinion, it doesn’t matter, personally, I prefer Jurassic Park, you may not.’

‘I do not.’ Sam said, focussing back on the screen. The titular character found himself right now hanging with his whip on the back of a driving truck, so far for physics, Wanda thought. Natasha seemed to enjoy the movie, she radiated warmth and still hadn’t let go of her hands. 

‘Natasha,’ She whispered and then continued after getting her attention. ‘Do you maybe want to watch that Jurassic movie thing, and maybe talk some bit, we don’t really know each other. Could be nice, I could cook for you.’ She looked hopeful at the red-head and saw pale blue eyes staring into her green ones. ‘There is nothing I would rather do tomorrow, I fear after the teambuilding we are going to need that.’ Natasha said pulling the brunette closer towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took a while, I have until chapter 24 planned, by then we haven't even reached Civil War, so expect updates soon.


	11. With a Little Help of my Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
> Mm, get high with a little help from my friends  
> Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Every Sunday afternoon, most of the Avengers would come together for some sort team-building exercises. Wanda had missed some whilst being distraught and distracted, this was to be her first one. She was in conversation with Steve, who seemed to want to know she was doing, she had been doing better lately; Natasha, training, Natasha, more sunlight, Natasha, healthy food and Natasha were some things that kept her happier than ever before, it pained her that Pietro couldn’t see her here.

Natasha was dreading team-building today; when Steve organized it, they had to do trust falls or things like that. Tony preferred playing games and doing of the few things she actually feared; opening up.

Usually when Tony was in charge for the Sunday, she just skipped or bailed, but Wanda had begged her to come, as she did not want to face it alone, Natasha had been unable to say no to those incredible emerald eyes and her cute pout. So, she was present, seated next to Wanda on the floor, clothed in workout clothing and eating an apple after her workout, zoning out Vision and Tony who sat next to her and were talking about nano-tech or something like that.

Natasha though back at yesterday, Wanda had fallen asleep in her arms again, it was becoming more common, Wanda didn’t even use nightmares as an excuse anymore, they usually watched tv after dinner at Natasha’s place, and then they just slept in the same bed. Neither wanted to address what was happening between them, as though they feared if they talked all of it went away, slipping through their fingers like soft water. Natasha didn’t know what she felt, it was all way too confusing, all she knew as that those green eyes seemed like an endless meadow.

She was rudely awoken from her daydreaming about the Sokovian, what was wrong with her, by Tony.

‘For today we are joined by the new guys.’ He pointed at Rhodey, Sam, Vision and Wanda. ‘So, I want to start off lightly by playing a drinking game.’

‘You are a recovering alcoholic.’ Steve said.

‘We’re not using alcohol, just water, we’re playing never have I ever, just to get a conversation started and everyone... -he faced Natasha- to open up.’

‘Isn't that a game for children.’ Rhodey said.

‘Teenagers and Young adults.’ Tony defended himself

‘Only Wanda fits that description.’ Sam said.

‘Hey, two more weeks.’ Wanda said, whilst pouting. God, why did her pout need to be so cute?

‘Everyone knows the rules?’ Tony asked, only Steve shook his head.

‘I have downloaded the rules and examples into my AI.’ Vision stated.

‘Cap it is very simple, if I say that I have never been frozen for 70 years, all people who have done must drink, make it a bit edge to get to know each other.’

‘This is a waste of time.’ Natasha muttered under her breath.

‘I won’t mind getting to know you better.’ Wanda had heard Natasha and scooted closer to whisper into her ear before wrapping an arm around the redhead. This made the Russian shiver.

‘Who wants to start?’ Tony said looking at Natasha who shot back an “I’m murdering you in your sleep tonight” look. Vision stood up, sort of, he just levitated himself in three feet in the air, still in his seated position.

‘Never have I ever had sex.’ Natasha almost choked on her water.

‘Viz, I think you want to start off light.’ Rhodey laughed at Steve’s shocked look and at Natasha whose water had come back out after Wanda had carefully tapped her back and shoulder.

‘I’m sorry did I do something wrong.’ Vision looked puzzled.

‘No Vision, all non-virgins drink up.’ Tony said.

Everyone drank except Steve, and to Natasha’s surprise, Wanda. The Russian looked to the young girl with a puzzled look. She just shrugged with a look that said that they were going to discuss it later. Natasha just hugged Wanda to make her feel more comfortable.

‘We will go clockwise, my turn, then Rhodes, Sam, Cap, Wanda and the scary one.’ Tony said. ‘Never have I ever had to do my own laundry.’ All of them naturally drank at that except Vision.

‘Never have I ever smoked pot.’ Rhodey said.

‘I forgot you were a narc.’ Tony said as he drank, Sam followed suit as did Wanda.

‘Wanda, you?’ Sam asked.

‘Yeah, it’s fun, I used to do it with my brother, but very rarely.’ She said, Natasha looked shocked and Wanda laughed.

‘We should smoke sometimes.’ Sam said.

‘Don’t get me wrong, I like you, but only with people I fully trust, I don’t know if we're there yet, but someday…’ Wanda said, looking in Natasha’s wide eyes.

‘Okay, my turn, right? Never have I ever bullied someone.’ Sam said.

‘Drink Romanov.’ Tony yelled.

‘I never bully,’ She said defiantly.

‘What about me?’ Tony said.

‘You’re a dick.’ She joked, then sighed and drank some water.

‘I have never lied to get out of Avengers duty.’ Steve said all of them drank, even Vision.

‘Natasha?’ Steve asked, almost disappointed.

‘I may or may not have lied when I said I was still sore after a mission, to do other things.’ Wanda knew what the other things were, Natasha had taken her on a new shopping spree, and they ended up walking through central park.

‘Can’t say I’m not disappointed.’ Steve said.

‘Never have I ever been to the beach.’ Wanda said, getting surprised looks from everyone.

‘What, I lived in Sokovia, first outing was New York.’

‘What about South Africa?’ Tony asked.

‘Don’t think on that container kicking you guys’ ass counts.’

‘We defeated you.’ Tony said, smugly.

‘Clint did.’ She shrugged, this got a chuckle from Natasha, soft and unnoticeable for anyone except Wanda.

‘Natasha?’ Tony said.

‘Never have I ever… wanted to participate in this game.’ Wanda punched her arm, as Rhodey and Sam drank.

‘Bitch.’ Tony said as he winked at the spy who in turn stuck out her tongue.

‘Never have I ever been in love.’ Vision said, clearly having downloaded a couple of too difficult questions, at least without alcohol, Natasha could go for a vodka.

Tony, Steve, Sam and Rhodey drank, as did Wanda timidly getting red in her face as Natasha’s eyes turned towards her.

‘Ah yeah, I forgot you were a heartless queen, Romanov.’ Tony said.

‘I mean, I wasn’t the one who had an electromagnet in their chest to save me from dying.’

‘Touché Romanov, alright never have I ever been attracted to someone of the same gender.’ Sam drank, as did to Natasha’s utter surprise, Wanda. Wanda had had feelings for girls in her past, why did this make her heart flutter.

‘Love is Love.’ Sam said.

‘Cheers to that.’ Wanda said.

‘I’m bi, you Wanda?’ Sam said.

‘Gay, definitely.’ Throwing an almost unnoticeable glance at Natasha.

‘I have just searched the internet; I suppose I am asexual.’ Vision said.

‘Yes, we have our ace friend.’ Sam high-fived the android. He held his hand up and seemed indifferent to that statement. 

‘It is my turn, so I have never stolen anything.’ Sam said; Tony drank, as did Wanda and Natasha and even Steve.

‘I stole my old suit from a museum.’ He said.

‘That doesn’t count snowflake.’ Tony joked.

They did a couple of more rounds in which they found out about Rhodes’ old smoking habit, that Tony lost his virginity at 25 and that Steve had left his long lost love behind in the war.

His story brought tears to Wanda’s eyes even managing that story, what if that was her and… it didn’t really matter who it was, she threw a quick glance towards her right. The story even touched Natasha, not as much as Wanda, but she to for some reason, couldn’t help putting herself in that position, she turned towards the Sokovian and was met with her wet green eyes, a single tear running across her cheek. 

Natasha moved her hand to wipe the tear away, lingering just a couple seconds longer to caress her cheek. Tony had stopped the session, clearly moved as well.

‘Next time, just standard trust falls, I think.’ He said as most of the Avengers walked out and left the two women as well.

‘Are you okay?’ Natasha asked.

‘Yeah, just a terrible story, lost in time, can you imagine?’ 

‘Yes, it would be the worst.’ Natasha said, pulling Wanda closer and holding onto her, as her life depended on her.

‘The worst.’ Wanda echoed.

‘Do you still want to watch the movie tonight?’ Natasha said.

‘Yes, please.’ Wanda sighed and relaxed into Natasha’s embrace.

‘It is a quarter to five, I have some vegetarian burgers I want to try, join me for dinner?’

‘Absolutely, but first I really have to go pee, too much water.’ They stood up and walked towards the first hallway with a bathroom.

‘You didn’t even drink that much.’ Natasha said.

‘Small bladder.’ Wanda shrugged. ‘It is a wonder that you don’t have to pee, you are basically small.’

‘We differ two inches, max.’ Natasha said, with fire in her eyes, but still playful.

‘I think there is more of a difference between us.’ Wanda smiled as she stood next to the redhead.

‘First of all, we are only two inches apart and second, two inches is what I’ll remove from you if you call me small again.’

‘See you soon, tiny Tasha.’

‘Hope you burst, Printsessa.’ Natasha smiled as the door closed, that smile disappeared as she heard a cough behind her, and Steve looked into Natasha’s blue eyes.

‘Don’t.’ She stated.

‘Don’t what?’ Steve said.

‘I know what you’re going to say.’

‘What am I going to say?’

‘That is should be careful.’ Natasha said.

‘I wanted to say that sometimes you have to take a leap of faith, it might work out as you want to.’ Steve said, before he briefly hugged her and walked away.

‘What was that about?’ Wanda asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

‘Nothing in particular, he is just looking out of me.’ Natasha said.

‘He does that.’ Wanda smiled.

‘Come, I need a drink after this.’ Natasha said and after seeing Wanda’s look. ‘Two weeks, Printsessa.’

Wanda murmured something about wanting a drink now, but Natasha zoned out. Steve’s word rung through her head. Natasha didn’t do feelings, they were a distraction and for children, but Wanda seemed to make all of her dismay disappear. There was something about the girl next to her, who was now naming different kinds of alcohol she wanted to drink.

Wanda was still underage, she wasn’t allowed to do anything anyway, their age difference would be a deal-breaker for Wanda, it had to be. 

Shit, Wanda was looking at her, questioningly, had she asked anything? Natasha quickly nodded, which was the right call. Wanda jumped up and sprung into her arms, full weight rested on the redhead as she wrapped her legs around Natasha’s waist.

‘It is going to be so much fun, I’ll ask Sam to get some.’ Wanda said, dropping down again.

‘Yeah sure.’ What had she just agreed to?

‘How did you never smoke before?’ Wanda asked they had almost reached Natasha’s room.

‘Never wanted to.’ Natasha stated so that was what she just agreed to, fuck.

‘Worried?’ Wanda asked.

‘With you, always.’ Natasha said.

‘I will be with you, and you don’t have to if you don’t want to.’

‘I just fear losing control.’ 

‘We’ll keep it light; I’m going to need you as well.’

‘How so?’ Natasha inquired.

‘First time without Pietro.’ Wanda said, sad as they walked in Natasha’s room.

‘I understand, should be hard.’

‘But I want to be able to enjoy it, even without him, that’s why I need you.’ Green eyes met pale blue.

‘I will be there for you, I was thinking, tomorrow it should be nice weather, do you want to go to the beach, we’re free after morning training; I can take the quinjet.’ Natasha said.

‘I’d love to.’ 

‘Great, would you also maybe want to eat and watch the movie at your place, were always here?’

‘Yeah, but your room is better.’ Wanda said.

‘I mean, we are moving the day after your birthday.’ Natasha said.

‘Then your room will be even bigger than it is now.’

‘But you’re spending most of your time here, you could just as easily move into here.’ Natasha joked.

‘Wouldn’t be the worst thing.’ Wanda smirked.

‘Alright let’s make some burgers.’ Natasha decided to ignore Wanda’s statement or the fact that her heart skipped a couple of beats and her stomach filled up with butterflies. She excused herself and went to her bathroom.

‘You have one task, Romanov,’ She told her mirror image. ‘Do not, I repeat, do not fall in love tonight.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be up tomorrow, I hope.  
> Please let me know what you think of it, comments mean the world to me.


	12. I Hope I Don't Fall In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well if you sit down with this old clown  
> Take that frown and break it  
> Before the evening's gone away  
> I think that we could make it  
> And I hope that I don't fall in love with you
> 
> ~ Tom Waits

‘Are you planning on helping me, or do you want to stand there looking at how I prepare the burgers.’ Natasha asked as she flipped them; Wanda indeed had been sitting there watching Natasha cook.

‘You are hogging up all the space, your kitchen is too small.’ Wanda said sipping her drink and lounging in a chair, eating some of the oven-fries that were already plated.

‘Quit complaining, and get me the cheese, please.’ She asked. Wanda gave her the cheese and Natasha put them on the burgers. 

‘Could you give me the buns?’ Natasha said and then after Wanda handed them to her, grilled them quickly to stop them from getting soggy.

‘Done.’ Natasha exclaimed as she plated her creations. They walked, as Natasha had proposed to Wanda’s room. The room was smaller than hers, naturally, it only had a two-person bed, one chair, a small bathroom, and one plasma screen.

‘Every time I come in here after visiting yours, I feel that I might be disadvantaged here.’

‘Nah, plus were moving after your birthday.’

‘Sometimes I feel like Stark hates me.’ Wanda said softly as she dipped her head and her hair fell in front of her face.

‘He doesn’t, and I cannot think how anybody could hate such a sweet and wonderful girl like you.’ Natasha said, stroking Wanda’s cheek and tugging a hair behind her ears, which made the brunette blush.

‘Where would you want to sit?’ Wanda asked, turning her face to hide her rosy cheeks.

‘I mean you have one chair unless you want me to sit on your lap the whole time, I suggest we take the bed. I won’t drop food.’ Wanda seemed taken aback by this statement as if she was weighing both options.

‘We’ll take the bed to get cosy.’ She said.

‘The bed it is.’ Natasha said, seating herself on it and pulling the covers over her. Wanda joined soon, after putting two glasses of water on her nightstand. She immediately snuggled closer to the redhead and started eating. She started off with a caseous bite, but after tasting Natasha’s creation she started munching on the burger as if she had been starved for a fortnight.

‘I gather you like it.’ Natasha smirked, picking up the remote and putting the movie on.

‘I mean it’s fucking delicious.’ Wanda said, a bit of sauce around the corner of her mouth.

‘Watch out, you’re going to get your bed all messy.’ Natasha licked her thumb and wiped away the sauce from Wanda’s face staring into her emerald coloured eyes.

‘Didn’t you want to watch a movie, or are my eyes enough for you?’ Wanda smirked, her accent becoming thicker.

‘Yeah, I’ll put it on.’ Natasha said, was Wanda flirting with her?

They started watching the movie and Natasha tried to focus on it, she really did, but she couldn’t not when Wanda was this close to her and gasping on the exact right moments. At the part when the tyrannosaurus rex came out, she threw her hand in front of her eyes and threw herself around Natasha.

‘I mean, you know they’re puppets, right?’ Natasha patted the Sokovian’s back as she slowly turned back around to see the dinosaur eat someone off a toilet.

‘It looks quite real, though.’ The fear had even thickened her accent as she inched closer towards Natasha, who hugged the younger girl tight. After fifteen minutes of further movie watching, Wanda broke their unspoken silence.

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘I mean you already did, Printsessa.’ Natasha murmured.

‘I’m serious.’ Wanda said.

‘I wasn’t, ask away.’ 

‘You’ve never been in love, is that true?’

‘Do you know my background?’

‘Most of it.’ Wanda whispered looking up into the redhead’s pale blue eyes.

‘I was taught not to love; love was for weaker people. The KGB made me use sex as a weapon, SHIELD didn’t but I still seduced quite some men and women. I cannot help than associate feeling with the horrible things they told me, or they made me do. I feel dirty, besmudged and unworthy of ...’ Natasha trailed off, fearing she told to much and scared she had drifted Wanda away from her. The Sokovian did not retreat but threw her arms fully around Natasha.

‘You’re not unworthy of love, besmudged or dirty. You are a wonderful person who deserves the world.’ Wanda ran her hands over Natasha’s back and sides. Natasha had to resist the urge to kiss Wanda, blinking back tears over her kind words.

‘Thank you.’ She said softly.

‘It doesn’t really matter to me anyway. I’m the one whose brother scared all girls away before they could come close to me. He would have hated you.’ She laughed with a tone of sadness.

‘Have I gotten too close to you?’ Natasha said making eye contact with the brunette.

‘Never.’ Wanda said, inching her head upwards towards Natasha, all she could do was look to the red lips of the Russian, who in turn leaned down. To Natasha, time seemed to be standing still as she looked into those magnificent green eyes and a thousand different thought running through her head. 

They had disregarded the movie, possibly the wrong choice as they were rudely brought back to it as a gut-wrenching scream from the woman in the film. They quickly adverted their eyes from each other.

The last part of the film was action-packed, and Wanda’s breath hitched as she grabbed Natasha’s hand before quickly letting go, the moment, mere minutes before still radiating through the air.

When the film ended, they watched the credits, none of them wanted to address the moment, Natasha came with a solution, just discussing something completely different.

‘Did you like the movie.’ Small talk, good job, Romanov, she thought.

‘It wasn’t bad, I think I preferred raiders.’

‘You slept through Raiders.’ Natasha snorted.

‘I did not.’ Wanda said playing hurt.

‘I remember cause your head was on my shoulder doing that cute snore that you do.’

‘I will have you know that I do not snore.’

‘Let’s agree to disagree.’ Natasha smiled, talking and bantering with Wanda just seemed to come so naturally, she had never felt, nor allowed herself to feel this way.

‘I’m really tired, I’m going to bed.’ Wanda yawned.

‘Well then I’m leaving you to it, I have some small errands to run.’ Natasha kissed the top of Wanda’s head as she left her in her bed and went to her own room.

‘Nat?’

‘Yes, Printsessa.’

‘We’re still on for tomorrow, right?’

‘Just bring your bathing suit, I’ll bring the rest, goodnight Wanda.’

‘Goodnight Natasha.’

Natasha’s “errands” meant downing four glasses of strong vodka and taking a cold shower.

‘Get yourself together, Romanov.’ She said to herself, stepping into the shower, the cold water soothing her hot skin, she had needed this to drain all of her thoughts about some certain Sokovian brunette, even as Natasha washed herself, she couldn’t help think that she handled their almost kiss, with the utmost worst way possible.

Wanda, on the other hand, was laying in her bed, unable to find a position to feel comfortable in. She missed the other woman in her arms, the warmth of skin on skin, the steady heartbeat of the Russian and the soft locks Wanda would stroke when she knew Natasha was asleep.

She wondered why Natasha had left her tonight, did she imagine Natasha leaning in when Wanda had tried to kiss her, if so, why had she left so abruptly. Wanda had tried to have Natasha sleep in her bed for once, but she had gone off for some “errands”, whatever they may be.

Was she in love with Natasha Romanov?

Wanda knew she was completely smitten, but she did not know how to handle her feelings for a person who looked so fragile when it came to love.

She ended up hugging a large pillow between her arms, it made her feel a bit better and eventually, she drifted off to dreams of a ballroom where she and a certain shorter woman would dance the night away.

Natasha couldn’t really sleep; she had some more alcohol before turning to bed, but she lied awake for what felt like hours before standing up and calling the only person she knew who might be up.

‘Hey, Nat, you’re lucky the baby is damaging most of my systems, otherwise, I would not be awake.’ Laura’s face showed up on her laptop screen.

‘Sorry I just wanted to check on you, how are you feeling.’ Natasha said softly only now adjusting the camera to face herself.

‘I am two weeks overdue and the dog has had her puppies before me, what do you think?’

‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to bother.’ Natasha murmured.

‘It’s fine, Nat. What is the real reason you called, don’t give me that checking up on your bullshit?’

‘I was wondering something… but never mind, sleep tight Laura, say hello to Clint.’

‘Natasha Romanov, what is bothering you?’ Laura said, stern and motherly.

‘I just wanted to know how you knew…’

‘Knew what?’

‘That you were in love?’

‘Who is it? Banner? It can’t be Stark, right?’

‘Hell no. I’d rather not go into that, it is definitely not Stark, I think he’s dating his CEO. I just need to know if what I feel is the same.’

‘They really hurt you back in Russia, didn’t they?’

‘I wouldn’t say that…’ Natasha trailed away, lost in their thoughts.

‘I would, Nat, love is for everyone different. For me, it was just the fact of knowing that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man.’

‘Even when he’s a boar?’ Natasha joked.

‘The worst of the worst.’ Laura smirked. ‘It came natural, I think you’ll know when you feel it, how do you feel when you’re around them?’

‘Her.’ Natasha instantly corrected her.

‘Sorry, didn’t mean to imply.’ Laura said.

‘I feel a warmth, I’ve never felt before, I can’t really explain, all I know is that I love our little conversations about nothing and our moments of contact in which I can smell her shampoo.’ Laura was letting her rant through all of these words as she just smiled.

‘Her nose does this cute wrinkly thing when she smiles and her pout, her pout is basically irresistible. Why are you laughing?’ Natasha only now saw Laura’s face; her mind had trailed off to Wanda in her rant.

‘Honey, you’re in love, go talk to her.’

‘She doesn’t love me, plus she is my junior by a couple years.’

‘How much your junior?’

‘Technically, she becomes an adult in two weeks, but in her country and mine, we wouldn’t have the problem, she’d be an adult for a couple of years already now.’

‘I don’t see the problem, just talk to her, maybe wait those weeks.’ Laura said.

‘Thanks.’ Natasha needed to hear this.

‘Good night, Natasha and don’t forget to make me your maid of honour.’ She said.

‘Just don’t.’ Natasha said.

‘We care for you; we all are here for you.’ Laura looked into her eyes.

‘I know, when Nathaniel is born, I will come by, I have taken the week after you’re going into labour of to help on the farm, Steve has already given it to me.’

‘That would be great, send Wanda our love as well,’

‘Will do, Laura.’ Natasha said, 

‘And maybe give her some of yours.’ Laura winked and ended the call, leaving Natasha flustered in her chair. 

She stood up and went to bed, checked the clock, it was three at night and went to bed. Her bed felt cold and empty, she would never admit it, but she never had slept so well nor felt so safe in Wanda’s arms. The younger woman’s arms always seemed to brush all her worries away, she usually snuggled even closer into her. It was only then that she could lift her façade of the deadly assassin and could be the broken woman she was, held by a better person than she was. It was if Wanda could whisper sweet nothings in her ears to make her feel better. Natasha knew her hands were red with blood, but Wanda seemed to slowly wash her clean and it felt heavenly.

Natasha drifted off, finally accepting what she should’ve known, maybe even ever since that day she brought the Sokovian that soup, that she was in love with Wanda Maximoff.


	13. Who Says?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says I can't get stoned
> 
> ~ John Mayer

‘So, I heard Natasha is taking you to the beach.’ Steve said Wanda thought it was most likely to be a ploy to distract her. Steve had trained her today personally to go over some other techniques than she usually went over with Natasha. The Russian was busy beating the living crap out of Rhodey, Sam, Tony and Maria. She had yelled: ‘Come at me.’ And no-one has been able to land a single blow on her. Badass, Wanda thought.

‘Yeah, she said that she wanted me to see the ocean at least once.’

‘She cares a great big deal about you, you know?’ Shit, did Steve know?

‘I mean she is a kind person.’ Wanda said as Natasha had chosen that moment to throw Rhodey to the other side of the room, who screamed and made her argument a bit more invalid.

‘Kindest of them all.’ Steve joked, trying to floor Wanda.

‘At least to me.’ Wanda defended herself by blocking the attack and countering with an attack of her own, which Steve easily dodged.

‘That’s what I thought.’ Steve smirked as he floored Wanda. He quickly let go and they rose to their feet again.

‘Evil woman, I repel you.’ Tony yelled as he held his hands in a cross-like manner and charged Natasha, who threw him to the ground faster than the speed of light it seemed. She looked up and made eye contact with Wanda and winked.

‘She deserves the best; I believe you can give that to her.’ Steve whispered into her ears.

‘Thanks, I’ll consider it.’ She said sarcastically, the whole conversation had been a bit too awkward for her taste, she knew he meant well but did she really need advice from the 90-year-old virgin. 

‘Don’t forget to get to know her first, maybe even get to know her real name.’ Steve said,

After training, she freshened up and met up with Sam for lunch. He felt significantly worse than Wanda did, Natasha had shown him all of the gym, mostly the floor.

‘Do they like you more than that they like the rest of us, or is it reversed sexism?’ He joked.

‘You probably just need to train more, we can’t all rely on mechanic wings, Falcon.’ She said.

‘You’re the one with actual powers, you could just soften the landing whilst you are being thrown around the room by Natasha.’

‘I’d love to.’ She winked at Sam who choked 

‘You’re really hilarious you know, that’s definitely what you should be known for.’

‘I could go into comedy; I mean I have the mental traumas.’ She joked, they ate their lunch in relative silence, only exchanging some inside jokes.

Natasha had been planning this beach day ever since she woke up this morning, she felt like it would be a perfect moment to talk about her feelings with Wanda, she knew she shouldn’t have any for the younger girl, but it needed to get off her chest, she would burst otherwise.

She made sure she nor Wanda were on the schedule for tonight, she even had managed to get a Quinjet for the trip. She had packed her bag with her bathing suit, the two-piece Wanda had complimented, snacks, drinks, sunblock, towels and other necessary items. She was ready to go and went to pick up Wanda from the dining room. When she walked in, she saw Sam and Wanda sitting at the table.

‘Wanda, are you packed?’ She asked from across the room.

‘Yes.’ Wanda showed Natasha her backpack and stood up. Sam handed the Sokovian a small box and walked out before them.

They walked together to the platform where a jet was waiting for them. Natasha had loaded her bag already in it and now was helping Wanda with the storage of her own. 

‘Want to co-pilot?’ Natasha asked.

‘I don’t know how.’ Wanda said.

‘I can teach you; flight is over an hour.’

‘But the sea isn’t that far, right?’

‘We’re going west-coast, watch the sunset in the ocean.’ Natasha said as Wanda sat down beside her in the co-pilot’s chair. She taught Wanda the basics of flying the plane, and after an hour she thought Wanda could handle it on her own.

‘I’m taking the jet of the autopilot, let me see if you can manage.’

‘Yeah mean this has been on autopilot the entire time.’ Wanda gasped.

‘Yes.’ Natasha said as she turned the autopilot off and let Wanda do the flying. She wasn’t half bad, not the best pilot as well, but decent. Natasha guided her and took over controls when they landed on an abandoned lot for trailers. They hid the jet with a cloaking device, grabbed their stuff, and were ready to go. 

Both of them were already wearing their bathing suit and the sundresses they bought some weeks ago over it. Wanda had brought a straw hat and Natasha dark shades. 

As they approached the boardwalk, they saw masses streaming onto it. Seeing Wanda’s immediate discomfort, Natasha quickly reached for Wanda’s hand and squeezed it. Wanda squeezed back, thankful for Natasha’s gesture. They strolled through the boardwalk and passed the little shops and an old-looking arcade and after a while, they reached a nice spot on the beach. 

It was a more secluded spot a bit higher up and farther from the other’s, they couldn’t walk directly into the ocean, but after treading on some small rocks and making their descent they should be able to reach the water. Natasha laid down their towels in the sand on their plateau, and Wanda draped herself over the red one and seemed as if she never wanted to leave that place. Natasha had purposefully placed themselves in that spot, as there was a palm tree blocking some of the sun and they had the gift of shadow in the burning heat.

‘It is so beautiful, hot as well, but beautiful.’ Wanda said, eyes roaming over the endless azure ocean, glinting in the sunlight. Her skin already radiated heat.

‘Why thank you, but I’d prefer it if you didn’t refer to me as an it.’ Natasha smirked already rubbing her arms with sunblock.

‘Charmer.’ Wanda said. ‘Want me to do you?’

‘What?’ Natasha sat up straight immediately.

‘Your back, want me to rub it for you?’ Wanda asked, winking at the Russian spy.

‘Yes please, I’ll do yours first, not an option.’ She immediately said after seeing that Wanda wanted to interrupt her. She put the lotion on her hands and rubbed them together; Wanda had turned to lay on her belly, she had undressed herself out of her sundress when Natasha had fumbled in her bag for some water, she could have kicked herself.

‘This might be cold, really sorry if it is that way.’ Natasha said; the Sokovian did shiver, but the temperature had nothing to do with that.

‘I just want to take care of you, Wanda, you’re very dear to me.’ She whispered as she started working on her back. Once she finished, she stood up and undressed herself. Wanda had turned around and saw in aw Natasha’s in her bathing suit, she had seen it before, in a dimly lit bathroom, but this in full daylight, it made her mouth water and her stomach churn.

Natasha had laid herself down and all Wanda could do is stare at her luscious butt. Wanda could only watch as the woman she loved just displaced herself like that, and this was even a non-sexual display, what could this woman do 

‘Planning on rubbing me in, or are you going to keep staring.’ Natasha joked, wriggling her ass, two can play that game, she had thought.

‘Yes, sorry must have been distracted.’ Wanda said, she sat down on her knees next to the redhead and had already thought about her revenge, she wasn’t going to be the only distracted one. She decided to massage the Russian instead of just rubbing some lotion on her.

She kneaded the skin and muscles of Natasha’s toned body, leaving her utterly relaxed. As Wanda moved down the redhead’s body a soft moan escaped Natasha’s lips.

‘Did you say anything.’ Wanda asked cheerfully, content that her plan worked.

‘No, just a small yawn,’ Natasha lied. ‘I think that is enough, I brought snacks, we could eat those.’ Wanda didn’t let go, she moved up to sit gently on Natasha’s back and leaned down.

‘You know,’ she whispered. ‘you don’t always have to take care of my, I can fend for myself. I can take care of you as well, in certain ways and occasions.’ 

Natasha’s breath hitched; she knew she needed to get out from under Wanda. She quickly used one of her manoeuvres she used as a spy and now it was Natasha who was on top, Wanda beneath her staring up at her.

‘Let’s have some snacks and then I can go for a swim.’ Natasha said, tapping Wanda’s nose as she pouted.

They ate some quick fruits and walked towards the water. Natasha gracefully walked into the ocean and emerged herself into the salty water, she swam for a small bit before noticing Wanda had not joined her. She stood with only her feet in the water, a towel draped around her; Natasha walked out of the sea at once and joined the Sokovian at her vigil in the shallow water.

‘What’s the matter, Printsessa?’

‘I can’t swim, at least not good. My parent couldn’t afford lessons and Pietro didn’t think it was necessary for a landlocked country.’ Wanda said.

‘I’ll teach you, not here, but in the new place, in our private pool.’ Natasha said. She guided the younger girl down, so they both sat in the shallow, waves hitting their bellies. They wrapped the towel around their shoulders to block of the sun.

They sat there for a while when Wanda started shivering Natasha led her back to their spot. The whole day was spent in the same flirty manner, both trying to get the other to give in as though not having to bring their feelings up themselves.

The Russian had brought a pasta salad for the two of them and they started eating it. Then just before the sun was to set, Wanda pulled out Sam’s little box.

‘Still sure you want to do this with me?’ She asked pulling out a pre-rolled joint and raised an eyebrow at Natasha, questioningly.

‘Yeah, I mean I want to give you a new beginning with this. I’m not sure how much I’ll like it.’

‘That’s not really a yes, Nat, I need you to be honest with me.’

‘I’m excited for you, but a bit scared as well, I have had a couple of bad experiences, I was drugged multiple times by other agencies and my own back in Russia.’

‘Fucking hell.’ Wanda sighed.

‘But do you like this.’ She pointed at the joint.

‘Yeah, but I feel like I might need a new chapter with this, changed to Indica, don’t think I can do Sativa without Pietro.’

‘Just imagine I wouldn’t have the closest idea, what you’re talking about.’

‘Indica is supposed to give you more of a relaxed feeling, perfect for anxiety, Sativa is supposed to get you a bit more motivated, helps with depression. But those are outdated theories, Sam told me this is very relaxing, he uses it to fight panic attacks he has from the war sometimes.’ Wanda put the joint to her mouth and lit it with a lighter. She took a hit, inhaled and blew the smoke out.

‘Fuck, this is good stuff.’ Natasha could only look as Wanda took more hits, it turned out she had a smoking fetish, because she felt weirdly aroused by the sight, maybe it was just because of Wanda or just the sucking motion her lips made, but by the gods, she wanted to kiss those. Wanda handed the joint to Natasha, eyeing her.

‘You don’t have to.’ Wanda said, but Natasha had already taken the join and took a hit, the effects were immediate, that being the coughing fit.

‘Narc.’ Wanda laughed as it was a hilarious sight, seeing Natasha trying to hold in a cough, they both knew had to come out and it did.

‘I think you’ll need more practise someday.’ She joked.

‘Do you want to teach me?’

‘It would be my pleasure.’ Wanda said, scooting closer to Natasha and wrapping an arm around her and taking the joint from her. They sat there watching the sun go down, as Natasha had one more hit, and gave the rest to Wanda, thinking she had enough for today. Wanda snuggled closer into Natasha side and never wanted to leave from her side. They had wrapped a towel around them for warmth but they still were as good as undressed, skin touching skin.

‘Can I ask you a personal question.’ Wanda asked timidly, thinking about what Steve had told her.

‘I cannot promise I’ll answer.’ Was the answer.

‘Oh, I was just wondering about your real name, I heard somewhere that you don’t use it.’ She said.

‘Natasha wasn’t Russian enough?’ Nat said.

‘I mean, not that much.’

‘Steve told you?’

‘Yeah, he said I might didn’t know you as much as I’d like to think.’

‘Don’t worry, you know more than Steve, only the Bartons and Fury know more.’

‘Oh.’ Came softly from Natasha’s right.

‘Natalia.’ The sun was almost fully down, as Natasha stared at it, not daring to meet 

‘Sorry?’ Wanda asked, distracted by a weird tingling in her hands.

‘Natalia Alianovna Romanova.’ Wanda turned to watch Natasha; She had never looked more vulnerable, not even when showing her scar.

‘That is a beautiful name,’ Wanda whispered and dragged a finger across the large scar. ‘For a flawless woman.’ 

With those words, Natasha turned her head down, blushing and feeling kind of ashamed. She wasn’t used to kind words, softly stroked and the feeling of being cared for by someone else. As a child she had become content with the feeling of loneliness, she had thought she deserved the dark, after learning about the monster she’d become.

‘I’ll have none of that.’ Wanda said, her accent thick as she put a finger on Natasha’s chin and turned her head towards Wanda’s own. She then cupped her cheek and rubbed it with her thumb her other hand tangled in her red hair, caressing her scalp. 

Wanda stared into those deep, beautiful, pale blue eyes and leaned in. She was met halfway when Natasha’s lips came crashing onto hers. The tension of multiple weeks was released by that one wonderful moment as the sun finally came down.

‘Natalia.’ Wanda moaned as they both got some needed air, before locking lips again. Natasha felt a tongue longing for entrance on her lips as she granted Wanda access. Wanda shifted and dragged Natasha onto her lap, dominating the kiss. As the last pieces of red disappeared from the sky, the brunette guided the spy to her back, her hands still on her cheek and in her hair, she held her head and laid her down gently and climbed on top of Natasha.

A phone rang. They both regained their composure and for Natasha’s sake dignity, she was one of the best and feared spies in the world and an Avenger, and she had been too submissive to a way younger girl, was it so terrible that she absolutely loved it?

‘I’m murdering someone.’ Her accent thick, her lips puffy, Wanda stood up and searched the bags for the criminally loud phone. Natasha had already a suspicion to who had disturbed their session, Wanda found the phone, it was Natasha’s and she threw it at her.

Natasha was not mistaken, she picked up her phone and heard Clint yell through the phone.

‘Laura’s going into labour now. Hurry!’


	14. Lightning Crashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning crashes a new mother cries  
> This moment she's been waiting for  
> The angel opens her eyes  
> Pale blue colored iris  
> Presents the circle  
> And puts the glory out to hide

They put the jet on auto-pilot and flew directly to Barton farms, Natasha had already texted Steve that she was taking her to leave of absence immediately and that Wanda was with her. The Indica had left Nat’s system during the flight, but Wanda still felt light-headed. Clint had told them to watch the children whilst Laura and himself were at the hospital. They had not spoken a word to each other, the kiss hanging above them like Damocles’ sword. Both of them were still lost in thought and did not want to address their moment.

After a relatively short flight, they landed in a field and cloaked their vehicle. Natasha led Wanda to a small farmhouse, Wanda moved to open the door, but Natasha was quicker. She opened it and walked over the threshold. The room was dark and empty for a small note on the table, small 

‘Clint has already taken Laura to the hospital,’ Wanda said reading the note, but Natasha was distracted by the sound coming out of the living room.

‘Aunt Nat!’ Two small children came running towards them and wrapped Natasha in a hug. The Russian picked up the girl and embraced her tightly.

‘Lila, how have you been?’ She asked.

‘Good, we were just watching TV, mommy left me in charge, whilst she is getting our little brother.’ The girl said.

‘Very good, what are you watching?’

‘Robin Hood.’ She said.

‘The mean lion has just thrown most of the people in jail.’ Lila said.

Wanda had been looking at Natasha endearingly and was distracted when the boy, younger than the girl, pulled on her dress.

‘Are you Wanda?’ He asked.

‘Yeah,’ Wanda said, startled that the boy knew who she was. ‘And you are?’

‘Cooper Barton, I’m going to be an Avenger when I grow up,’ He said. ‘What does a special friend mean.’ Cooper then asked, making air-quotes.

‘What do you mean.’ Wanda got down to her knees to reach on eye-level with the young boy.

‘A special friend, that is what mommy called it with the sign, she said that she and daddy were that.’ Wanda began sweating, could she explain this to a boy who couldn’t be older than four.

‘A special friend is when to person’s are that close to each other, that they never want to spend a day apart, it is called love.’ If she messed up, she could always blame the weed that was still making her light-headed.

‘Are you aunt Nat’s special friend?’ Cooper asked, hugging his little stuffed animal.

‘Uhm.’ She was startled and too fucked up for this.

‘Let’s go see the movie again, do you want to eat something?’ Natasha asked it was mainly directed at Cooper.

‘Chips!’ Both of them yelled.

‘Put on the movie, Wanda and I will bring some snacks and drinks.’ The kids ran towards the couch and left the two women in the kitchen.

‘Thanks for saving my ass.’ Wanda said.

‘I mean, you were about 20 seconds away of giving him the talk.’ Natasha laughed, which made Wanda’s heart melt into a liquid state.

‘Natalia?’ Wanda stood up and sat down on a chair looking to Natasha from across the kitchen counter

‘Can we talk later, right now I just want to be there for the kids?’ Natasha made these three little bowls with all kinds of snacks, 

‘Of course.’ 

‘Great.’ Natasha said, cutting small cheeses and putting them in two of the bowls, Lila is lactose intolerant.

‘Why three?’

‘Because, I need to take care of you as well, printsessa,’ Natasha came closer and kissed Wanda’s cheek. ‘Come on, can you take the glasses to them, they should be sleeping soon, then we’ll take them to bed.’ They stood up and joined the children in the living room. Wanda and Natasha sat on the couch with Lila between them and Cooper on the Russian’s lap.

As the movie progressed, Cooper got really tired and had turned around, facing away from the tv and hugging Natasha tightly. Once he was fully asleep, Natasha stood up, picked him up and walked towards his room where she laid him down gently. When she got back, she saw that Lila had put her head on Wanda’s shoulder, the whole scene looked so homely and domestic as Natasha sat down next to Lila and pulled an arm around the two of them.

This, unfortunately, seemed to shake the young girl and she opened her eyes.

‘Where is Cooper?’ She asked still half asleep.

‘I brought him to bed, do you want to go as well?’ Natasha asked.

‘No, not yet, I want to stay up, wait for mom and dad to return.’ 

‘You can stay up with us, we’re not going to bed for a long while.’ Natasha said, this was slightly undermined by a small yawn escaping from Wanda’s lips.

‘We’re going to stay up with you Lila, what do you want to do?’ Wanda said composing herself after a quick playful pinch of Natasha.

‘We could play a game or just talk.’

‘What would you like to talk about?’ Natasha asked the girl.

‘How did you guys meet?’ She asked.

‘Well that is quite the story,’ Wanda started, she pulled Lila onto her lap and started stroking the girl’s hair. ‘When I met Natasha properly, I was very sad, Natasha made me happy again, she was there for me when I needed her the most, a true friend.’

‘Just like me and Debbie.’ Lila said.

‘Who is Debbie?’ Natasha asked.

‘Debbie is this girl in my class, and she is my best friend, we always play together, and she hugs me and together we can do anything, we are going to grow up and be queens of the country.’ Lila said.

‘I would love to see that someday.’ Wanda said, she hugged the young girl even tighter towards her as Natasha stood up.

‘Bathroom.’ She reassured Wanda.

When she returned, she saw a sight that she wouldn’t forget in a long while; Wanda was softly singing in Sokovian, dragging her hands through Lila’s hair. Lila who was fast asleep had a smile on her resting face. The Sokovian continued her song and Natasha saw tears falling from her beautiful face; softly and slowly single drop ran down her cheek as she kept on singing.

‘You have an amazing voice, I never knew Sokovian was that much of a beautiful language.’ Natasha said softly making her way back to the couch.

‘My mom used to sing that song to Pietro and myself before bedtime, I guess it made me emotional.’

‘That is okay, Printsessa.’ Natasha sat down again, lacing her hand with Wanda’s, entwining their fingers.

‘How are you so strong?’ Wanda asked.

‘Vodka helps, plus I don’t know who my parents are.’ Natasha said.

‘Natasha…’ Wanda started.

‘I mean, the red room created me in such a way as to never grow attachments. I may have never known my real family, but the Avengers are, you are.’ Natasha said, making eye contact with Wanda.

‘You’re my family too.’ Wanda said, her thumb stroking the back of Natasha’s hand.

‘What was the song about?’ Natasha asked.

‘It tells the tale of a young princess who goes on a quest for treasure and finds the most important treasure of all.’

‘Love?’ Natasha snorted.

‘Love.’ Wanda said.

Silence fell over the room; only Lila’s soft snores were heard. Both of them in their own little worlds in their minds, all their semi-erotic thoughts running astray in her 

‘I’m still fucking high.’ Wanda said softly after more moments of silence.

‘What?’

‘I don’t know, I’m still light-headed and so tired.’

‘I can make up the guest bedroom, they only have one, so we may have to share the bed.’

‘Nothing we haven’t done before,’ Wanda joked. ‘Nah, I’m good here, with you and Lila.’

‘I’m good here too.’ Natasha brought their entwined hands to her lips and put a chaste kiss on Wanda’s.

‘I think we should stay up for Clint and Laura to get back.’ Natasha said, before lowering her head onto Wanda’s shoulders.

Wanda let go of Natasha’s hand and brought it up to support Natasha and embrace her with one arm, bringing the hand up to stroke the red, wonderfully soft locks of the Russian. She loved the red hair and was so jealous of the softness of the hair. She longed to put her face in it and kiss her neck over and over again, sucking it and marking it hers.

‘Keep doing that, that feels amazing.’ Natasha murmured as she almost purred as she slowly drifted away. This woke Wanda, she was still only stroking the locks as only her mind, not her lust had drifted away.

Natasha shifted her body to position herself, so that she had one hand in Wanda’s hair and one on her leg, stroking it in gently.

Natasha’s breaths slowed down until Wanda was sure she was asleep.

‘Natasha?’ she asked.

No one answered.

‘I know you’re asleep, but I need to tell you this, even as just a practice run… I cannot stop thinking about our kiss. I never felt anything so electric,’ Wanda said to nobody. ‘I never felt anything like that, and I have kissed over four women. I may not be as experienced or matured of you, but I want to spend as much of my time as I can with you.’

‘I know you’re closed off, maybe even broken after what those bastards did. But take all the time you need, ‘She reassured the sleeping Russian. ‘I will wait for you, right beside you. I will protect you and keep you safe. And most important of all, I will show you the love you always craved but never got, affection that courses through my body for you. I will make sure you are well, as long as I can. You will not have to keep strong and dominant in front of me, I will be the one who takes care of you, 

‘I think I’m falling for you, hard.’ The confession lingered in the air for a while as Natasha’s mouth turned into a small smile.

Wanda turned silent after that confession, that and the kiss still on her mind, she was so lost in her own little world, that she didn’t even hear the door lock opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has been a while, I had to work a lot, this chapter is smaller than usual, but the next one is longer so I keep up with my 2000 words per chapter ratio. Thank you all for the comments, I really appreciate them.


	15. Ever fallen in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever fallen in love with someone  
> Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
> Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
> You shouldn't have fallen in love with?
> 
> ~ The Buzzcocks

‘Say hello to your new brother; Nathaniel Pietro Barton.’ Clint said as he and Laura walked through the doors. They looked around as no-one came to answer them.

‘Why is nobody running towards us, in an overly loud fashion?’ Clint said.

‘Do you think anything happened?’ Laura asked as Clint left her side and stepped into the living room, guns drawn.

‘They’re asleep. Lila, Wanda and Tasha on the couch,’ Clint said as he returned and came to get his wife. ‘Come, let me show you.’

‘Aw, how cute.’ Laura said as she saw how they laid there. Lila sat on Wanda’s lap and was embraced by the woman. She, in turn, was hugged by Natasha who had her head on the Sokovian’s shoulder. Then Wanda opened her eyes as she was the only one who had not fallen asleep, the soft warm breaths on her neck keeping her awake at all times. 

‘This one is awake, how are you the Hawkeye.’ She joked

‘It’s been a long day, Laura.’ Clint said, looking at his new-born son.

‘Did you have to push a baby out of your body?’ She said as she hugged the baby closer.

‘No, but it was number three, you know what they say, they are easier.’

‘Keep it up, joker, and you’ll sleep on the couch tonight.’ Laura laughed.

‘Please don’t, the couch is full.’ Wanda said. Lila started to stir and opened her eyes.

‘Mom,’ she said rubbing her eyes. ‘Daddy.’

‘Hey Liles, where is your brother?’ Clint asked.

‘Natasha brought him to bed after he fell asleep.’ 

‘Do you want to meet your new brother?’ Clint asked.

‘Yes.’

‘Meet Nathaniel Pietro Barton.’ Laura said as Lila walked towards the wheelchair. Laura held out the bundle in her arms as Lila looked at it. Wanda couldn’t quite see the small child but all she could think about was his middle name; Pietro.

‘Wanda,’ Clint was next to her. ‘Are you okay with this?’

‘Yes.’ She whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. As if she could feel the other woman’s distress Natasha embraced Wanda tighter.

‘She’s not going to wake up now is she.’ Wanda asked.

‘She once said that if I end her sleep, she’ll end me.’ Clint chuckled.

‘Natasha will wake up stiff if she stays here, is there a bed nearby?’

‘Yes honey, but we only have one guest room, you and Tasha will have to share if you don’t mind.’ Laura said with a knowing look.

‘I don’t mind at all.’ Wanda said, uncomfortable as she wondered if Laura knew.

‘Follow me, Wanda.’ Clint said as he walked towards Natasha to pick her up.

‘No, let me.’ Said Wanda, she got up from under the Russians embrace, moving slowly to allow Natasha to keep her arms braced around her neck and put her arm softly under her head. Gently Wanda moved her other arm under Natasha’s legs stroking her thighs softly at first. 

‘Come on, Natalia.’ Wanda whispered so soft Natasha would be able to hear her if she hadn’t been asleep. The Sokovian stood up, not to fast as to not wake her or to overwork her muscles. She thanks the redhead in her arms for all those push-ups she had made Wanda do last week.

‘Are you sure, isn’t she too heavy for you?’ Clint said.

‘She will kill you, Clint if Wanda tells her that.’ Said Laura, cradling baby Nathaniel in her arms.

‘Wanda won’t, right Wanda?’ he feigned fear as he walked out of the room.

‘Can’t promise it.’ Wanda smirked as she walked towards a room towards the back of the house.

‘This is the room, it is basically only used by Natasha and some of her clothing must be in the closet, you can get some spares out of there, the bathroom is in the hall, we still have some unused toothbrushes left,’ Clint said. ‘Good night Wanda.’

‘Good night Clint.’ Said Wanda; She laid Natasha on her side of the bed and kissed her forehead. Then she looked around the room, it was a smaller room with only a two-person bed and a closet. She saw a small picture of the family on the dresser and smiled softly while a wave of jealousy hit her at the homely lifestyle Clint had.

‘Tomorrow, you should meet the dog in the outhouse, Lucky has been in the outhouse for tonight.’ Clint said as he left the room. Wanda stood up and laid her lips once more on Natasha’s head, after a chaste kiss she whispered: ‘Natalia?’ Wanda had no other choice, if she could have kept Natasha asleep for the night she would have, but Natasha was still in her sundress and she needed to brush her teeth and her hair before going to bed.

Natasha stirred and woke, she looked around her and looked shocked at being moved, then she saw Wanda and relaxed again.

‘How did I get here?’ She asked.

‘I carried you, thanks for the training, by the way, I couldn’t have carried you a few weeks ago.’

‘Are you implying I’m heavy?’

‘No, just that I was weak.’

‘You better be.’ Natasha smiled.

‘We do have to sleep in one bed together, tonight.’ Wanda grabbed some spare clothes from the closet.

‘Nothing we haven’t done before, hand me my jumper, will you?’ Natasha asked, spreading herself on the bed.

‘Come on, you lazy woman, you’ll need to brush your teeth as well.’ She threw a toothbrush towards the spy, who caught them even whilst laying on her back. 

‘Is there anything you can’t do.’ Wanda asked, in awe of the feat.

‘No, I’m a perfect human being.’

They washed up and dressed themselves in sleepwear. Once they returned to the room, they looked at each other awkwardly. 

‘Just like usual?’ Natasha asked trying to release the tension.

‘Yeah, come here’ Wanda lay on her side of the bed waiting for Natasha to join her.

‘Too bad I couldn’t see Nat jr. tonight.’ She lay down next to Wanda, face to face talking softly to the younger woman.

‘He looked beautiful, had your eyes actually.’

‘Good, some has to keep the family name going.’ Natasha closed her eyes and then the room turned silent again. It took only mere minutes for the soft breaths to calm down and thus for Natasha to fall asleep. Wanda was still wide-awake and looked at the relaxed features of what was now her full-blown crush.

She pulled the other woman closer to her and smelled the scents of the beach in her hair, a salty aroma on her skin with a hint of marijuana. Wanda buried her face into the red locks and fell asleep after what felt like hours.

When they awoke the next morning, they went down for breakfast together. They were met by Laura and Nathaniel sitting on the couch.

‘Clint’s bringing the children to school, he should be back soon.’ Laura said, playing with the baby in her hands.

‘Is that?’ Natasha said, pointing at the small child wrapped up in blankets.

‘Yes, meet Nathaniel.’

‘Beautiful, definitely the best looking of your children,’ Natasha said as she saw that they indeed had the same eye-colour, although his were a bit darker. ‘I mean, I’m not allowed to have favourites, but he might just be.’

‘He is really beautiful, miss Barton.’ Wanda said.

‘Laura, dear.’ 

‘Sorry.’ 

‘Can I…?’ Natasha started.

‘Of course, you can hold him.’ Laura said, handing the Russian her godchild.

‘Hi, Nate, this is your auntie Nat,’ She said. ‘I will always protect you.’

‘How are you feeling?’ Wanda asked Laura.

‘I’ve felt better, but this here is a gift, I feared we weren’t able, I’m not getting any younger.’

‘You still look great.’

‘Thanks, Wanda.’ Laura said, then a stench filled the room, it was a foul, penetrating smell that felt thick on the air as if it had another thickness than air.

‘I’ll change him, still the same room?’

‘Yes, I can do it.’ Laura said.

‘No, let me, I insist.’ Natasha left the room with Nathaniel in her arms.

‘So,’ Laura turned towards Wanda. ‘How long have you been in love with Natasha.’

This startled Wanda, was it that obvious?

‘How did you know?’ Wanda sat down on the couch.

‘Come on, you’ve been staring at each other non-stop, the way you held her this morning.’

‘You saw that.’ She stated, turning red in shame.

‘Yes, I wanted to wake you two, but decided on giving you some more hours of sleep.’

‘We kissed yesterday.’ She did not know why she told this relative stranger her whole love life.

‘You did, well that’s a first for her.’

‘It is?’ Wanda gasped at that statement.

‘First time she kissed someone she cared about; I assume.’ Laura explained.

‘Aah, I understand. But we haven’t talked about it, every time I want to bring it up, she changes the subject.’

‘That is our miss Romanov, she was taught to fear feelings and to banish them from herself, she’ll turn around.’

‘If she likes me too.’

‘Trust me she does, she has been gone for too long, can you check on her.’

‘I can, which way to go?’

‘Down the hall, up the stairs second door on the right.’ Laura said.

Wanda walked up the stairs, as she did, she could hear the creaking of the wooden stairs and Natasha’s voice.

‘Okay, I’ll be there, I can leave in half an hour, just let me say goodbye.’ Natasha said.

It hurt Wanda that she was going, but Natasha would have her reasons. She came to the door that she needed to be and opened it to see the back of Natasha’s head, with the baby in her arms.

‘Bailing on me, already Natalia.’ She joked, her smile turned sour instantly as the Russian turned around and showed Wanda her face. Tears ran down her cheek and fell on Nathaniel who tried to catch the falling droplets.

Wanda walked quickly to the bed Natasha was sitting on and sat down next to her and embraced the Russian, careful to not crush the small child between them.

‘What is wrong, Natalia?’ Wanda asked.

Natasha stayed silent and shook in her embrace.

‘I need you to communicate with me.’

‘I’m so sorry Wanda.’

‘Sorry for what?’ Wanda twisted her head to watch the red-heads face.

‘The kiss, I shouldn’t have, I just really wanted to.’ Her eyes were red and puffy, her lips trembled and her whole body started shaking as if she feared Wanda and more importantly herself.

‘I don’t mind, I quite wanted to myself.’ Wanda said.

‘I can’t have this.’ Natasha sniffled.

‘Can’t have what?’

‘A family like this, a spouse a child and the rest.’

‘Why not?’ Wanda’s heart broke at the words she heard, hating whoever had hurt Natasha in the past.

‘I’m sterilized by the Red Room, KGB and everything, so I can’t focus on that, suppose it would make me a better spy.’

‘Bastards.’ Wanda cut in, which made the smaller woman chuckle, then sob again.

‘I can’t be with you right now, I’m a mess incapable of love, and giving you all you want. I’m a cold heartless bitch.’

‘Don’t you dare say that,’ She said angrily. ‘You are kind to those you want to, when you held Nathaniel you looked so motherly like it just fit.’

Natasha shifted and looked at Wanda, who continued; ‘You were so nice to me when I came in, broken, beaten and scarred. You made me feel welcome in a room of former enemies, you are beautiful and that is only talking about your personality, your looks are… I mean, your body is… Wow.’

At that Natasha lifted her head and pressed her lips onto Wanda’s. The kiss was chaste and more innocent than their first one and shorter. Nathaniel started crying almost immediately and they let go of each other.

‘Come let me’ Wanda said picking the baby up and bouncing him softly up and down her leg, until he quieted down, which took mere minutes. ‘What are you looking at?’

‘You’re a natural at this.’ Natasha had been staring at how Wanda had handled Nathaniel.

‘Thanks, but didn’t you say that you have to leave on the phone.’

‘I forgot that, yes.’ Natasha dried her eyes and composed herself. ‘Steve and Sam need me for a mission.’

‘Am I coming with you?’

‘No, Clint is bringing you back when he comes back, he has his own jet in the shed, I’ll be taking ours.’

‘How long will you be gone?’

‘Not long, I’ll be back before you know it, Printsessa.’

‘Good, I hated it the last time you were gone.’ She whispered.

They packed their bags and separated their stuff all in the span of five minutes and then they were on the lawn again.

‘Tell Clint I’m sorry for not staying longer.’ Natasha smiled and hugged Laura.

‘It’s fine. He’ll be there for the party in two weeks.’ She said.

Then it was Wanda’s turn. The two women hugged each other fiercely as if to try to release their tension in that way. Wanda smelled the other woman’s hair as she was almost sure that Natasha’s left hand was incredibly low on her back.

‘We’ll talk when I get back, I think I might be ready…’ Natasha whispered in her ear, which made the Sokovian shiver, then she kissed Wanda’s cheek. They released the other and Natasha walked out of the field towards the jet they parked earlier yesterday.

‘Come,’ Laura said and after they saw the jet fly away. ‘I’ll have to show you something.’

‘Alright.’ Wanda said, cheeks pink where Natasha had pecked her.

‘What did she say?’

‘That we need to talk when she gets back.’ Wanda said, with a slight skip in her step, Laura just hummed and smiled as well.

Laura brought Wanda to the barn and opened the doors.

‘Our dog has had puppies, we gave most of them away, but some are still here, would you like to meet them?’

‘Yes, please I love puppies.’ Wanda said giddily.

When she walked into the barn, a large golden retriever walked up to her and jumped on her, Wanda fell into the hay as the dog started licking her face. Three little dogs came up to Wanda as well and started licking her hands and tummy.

‘Here boys.’ Laura said as she refilled the dogfood, all four dogs 

A small whoof came from at her feet as Wanda saw a fifth dog. This pup was smaller than all the others which gave it a cuter look. The Sokovian sat down and picked the puppy up and embraced it.

‘I see you met Arrow.’

‘Arrow?’ Wanda lifted an eyebrow.

‘Cooper named him, after Clint, you don’t like it? You can name him, it is just for now, the new families usually give them new names, especially when they are this young.’ The small pup started licking Wanda’s face, his fur was so incredibly soft it was to die for.

‘Maybe be Lucky, as a name, I mean.’ Wanda said, sniffing the fuzzy fur.

‘Not a bad name, Lucky.’ Clint said, he had returned. ‘Wanda, do you mind going with me now, I’d like to return when I need to pick them up again.’

‘I don’t mind.’ Wanda put Lucky down and the dog looked at her with doe-eyes, whining at the loss of contact.

‘I know how you feel pal.’ Wanda whispered after kissing the dog of his furry head.


	16. Vermillion, pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is everything to me  
> The unrequited dream  
> A song that no one sings  
> The unattainable  
> She's a myth that I have to believe in  
> All I need to make it real is one more reason  
> I don't know what to do
> 
> ~ Slipknot

It hurt having Natasha not beside her, again. So much had they left unsaid that everything ached inside Wanda after Clint had brought her back to the tower. He had seen oblivious to what was obvious to her wife, although he had not really seen them interact yet.

Once she had returned to the tower, Clint had flown back, wishing her well and promising he’ll be there when she turns 21. Wanda was on her own now. Steven and Sam were out with Natasha, Rhodey had left for some personal problems home, Tony had locked himself into his room, working on new armour and Vision had committed himself to help him. 

Wanda showered when she got back, clear, cold water soothing her hot and bothered skin, her mind wandering away for the redheaded Russian. She rubbed calming lotions on her body and washed her hair, she hadn’t done her hair for far too long now.

She left the shower and hummed a song by Bullet for my Valentine and dried herself, as she did so, she looked at herself in the mirror.’

‘Would Natalia ever want this, me?’ She said to herself. ‘I mean look at her, she’s beautiful and funny, I’m just a refugee, thrown in a world I have no right to be in.’

She turned on that statement and stated more clearly now; ‘She likes you for who you are, probably, and if she doesn’t than it is her loss, I’m amazing, awesome even.’

Wanda plopped down on the bed after her shower and her mind drifted back to the spy. They had kissed, twice even and they were going to talk about their feelings, this might be really good news. She wished she could’ve talked about this with Pietro, it cut her like a hot blade to think she had been so wrapped up with the Russian, that her deceased brother had left her mindfully.

On her bedside table laid her sketchbook which she picked up, she had drawn Pietro almost every week for the last two months, as to never forget his face. Wanda had noticed that she had made his nose pointier in some of her later work and wanted to draw him again with the mistake fixed as she could never allow herself to make a fault in one of his features.

Wanda opened the next page and started drawing, she started with his features, hardened by the suffering they had to endure from a young age, she drew his stern look with his scruffy beard and hair, the muscular arms he had had and the way he ran.

Once she was done, she admired her work, even stationary Pietro looked fast, the lines were smooth until a small droplet moistened the paper. Wanda hadn’t even noticed she was crying, she quickly ripped out the page, this was one of her best work, to frame it. Now she was staring at the brownish new blank page in front of her, not knowing what to draw.

She had already drawn some of her teammates, she had an exhausted Sam after a brutal workout from Natasha, a Tony whose suit had caught fire after his new armour had gone haywire. One of her favourites had been an action scene of Sam and Rhodey fighting, her inspiration had been them bickering over the remote, which led to them wrestling for it and Natasha had then taken said remote and had asked Wanda what she wanted to watch. That had been her first night in the common room, Natasha and herself had not been this close and she had been anxious as fuck that night, but the Russian had made her feel comfortable.

This little memory of Natasha and hers had brought up some new inspiration, she reached for her pencil, which she had put behind her ear, and started drawing the outlines of the Russian superspy. She wanted the drawing to encapture the Natasha she knew, the kind and loving woman she had shown behind her mask. She drew the clothes Natasha wore the very first day they properly met, with the flannel and everything.

Natasha’s face became a bigger problem, it wasn’t that she couldn’t remember, she remembered vividly the face that semi-haunted her every thought, the problem was that she didn’t know what features and expressions to give her drawing. She eventually decided on the soft smile she found so goddamn attractive, she accentuated her lips, maybe overdone the volume of her hair, but she loved the way the redhead looked, she had even been able to give the drawn redhead Natasha’s sultry look in her eyes.

‘That is very accurate, albeit that miss Romanova has her mole a bit higher on her cheek.’ Wanda almost lost it, she got in full defensive mode as her eyes turned red and she blasted the intruder with the monotone voice into the wall through which he had walked.

Vision was thrown back and phased himself through the barrier as to not break anything, after a moment, he rephased his head back into the room again to see if the brunette had calmed down.

‘I am sorry miss Maximoff, did I startle you.’

‘A bit Viz, but next time, knock. I do have a door you know.’ Wanda joked, she had composed herself and quickly closed her sketchbook. ‘And maybe, don’t look through someone’s private possessions.’

‘Which ones are those.’

‘Most things in someone’s room, like diaries or sketchbooks.’

‘I understand, miss Maximoff, it won’t happen again.’

‘Please call me Wanda. Why did you come here, or was it just to watch my art?’

‘Mr. Stark has requested you, as you are the only one left to join him for dinner. He would like to discuss suit option for you and a possible role in the team.’

‘At which time will we have dinner?’

‘In 10 minutes, miss -Wanda.’

‘Thanks, Viz. Tell him I’ll be there.’

‘I will have a nice evening.’ As soon as his head left her wall, she walked towards the mirror on the wall. She looked at herself and decided she didn’t need to impress Tony, so she didn’t need a fancy dress. She would go downstairs in her sweats and with her hair in a messy bun.

Before she left her room, she had cut out the drawing of Natasha and laid it with Pietro’s, she was planning on getting frames tomorrow together with new art-supplies she needed. Her room was still empty looking with cold white walls and she wanted to put up some of her artwork to make the room livelier.

‘Thank you, Wanda, for joining me tonight.’ Tony said, welcoming her whilst still playing with his whiskey glass.

‘Not a problem, what is on the menu?’ She asked, only now realising how hungry she was.

‘I’m levelling with you now,’ He smiled and laughed. ‘I cannot cook, even if my life depended on it. Pepper or J.A.R.V.I.S. usually does the cooking, but they aren’t with me right now and for some reason, the Vision cannot cook. I ordered burgers and fries for us.’

‘Just fries for me, please.’

‘I haven’t forgotten you being a vegetarian, I have some vegan burgers as well, no meat twice the price.’

‘Thanks, Stark.’ Then the bell rang, and Vision said he’ll get it over the intercom. He came up with multiple bags of food and put it on the table, he then excused himself and flew through the glass window to patrol the streets of New York.

‘Bon Appetite.’ Wanda said.

‘Priyatnogo appetita’ Tony said, in broken Russian, Wanda snorted. ‘Did I make a mistake.’

‘No, it was decent Russian, Sokovian is, however, a complex dialect which uses different words, it is almost a different language.’ She explained. They discussed languages for some time arguing which was the most beautiful of them, they disagreed on which language was the most beautiful as they revised Portuguese, Russian, Spanish, French and Arabic. Tony was amazed by how much different languages Wanda was able to speak, joking she should put that on her CV, omnilinguality always did very well on it. 

After they finished eating, Tony poured himself another drink offering Wanda some as well.

‘I have to decline, maybe next time.’ She didn’t know why she’d declined, usually, she loved a glass of whiskey or wine at this time of the day. She thought it might be Natasha’s disapproving look on her mind that made her refuse. Natasha knew she couldn’t order Wanda anything, but the brunette knew the Russian only wanted the best for her.

‘I have to be honest with you, I had my doubts about you joining.’ Tony said, and after a long pause of silence, he continued. ‘Most of us did, only Nat and Clint vividly trusted in your being here.’

‘I understand, I had my doubts too, I mean I caused the whole Ultron affair.’ She looked down to her legs, her mouth becoming dry all of the sudden.

‘I was to blame Wanda, not you, my hubris destroyed your hometown.’

‘It wasn’t my home for a long time, that was blown away years ago.’ She shrugged and filled a glass with water.

‘For that, I must apologize, even though I did not have a direct hand in it, I want to make amends.’

‘I forgive you; you didn’t know, it was just us reflecting our situation onto you, we were young and angry.’

‘And now?’ He asked sincerely.

‘Now, I’m just young and weary.’ She said.

‘How so?’

‘I don’t know, I’ve been feeling like an outsider, even with a lot of you being so nice.’

‘We’ll try our best to further include you, Wanda, we’re your new home now.’ Tony said with a kind smile he wasn’t known for. They continued eating in relative silence, Tony had wandered off to his new armour and Wanda was in her mind on the mission with Sam, Steve and Natasha.

When they started their desserts, Tony opened the display in the middle of the table. It showed her potential new outfits, she could choose out of multiple, combine tops and pants and help decide which material she wanted.

She rejoiced herself in the combinations she could choose, she immediately decided that red would be her main colour, she loved red, as a colour, in the form of hair and she loved her, or Natasha’s red leather jacket. That Jacket had become her main source of inspiration for her new suit. Most of her new outfit comprised out of leather in black and red, black pants and heeled boots with a red top, probably a corset and long overcoat or jacked over it. She loved the main combination but now was busying accessorising her outfit with stylish gloves and she was doubting if she should add a tiara. After thinking that the tiara might be a tad too much.

Wanda had listened to Tony’s advice, who had done research with Steve on her powers and had his own ideas which material would enhance her power and fighting ability. She had also shown Tony some of her drawings, hiding some of her others, as they would give him insight as to how she wanted her suit to look. Tony had been silent for most of it, he gave some advice but nothing more than that, he let her talk and could not hide his soft smile as she basked in her drawings and the simulation. Just before she went off to bed, he told her he wanted to have it ready for her birthday, two weeks from now. 

Five days later and Natasha had still not come back, she had talked to her indirectly in a briefing two days ago, but since then the connection had been dead. She wasn’t told a lot, but she could read Tony’s features and knew it wasn’t good.

Now, she was pacing the balcony, a thing she did a lot these days, looking up to the skies of the city. Tony had flown out, ‘the team took a hit.’ He had said, before meeting up with him. He had called for Helen Cho to come and had sent her a car, but she had to come from the other side of the states, and it would take a while. Panic was all around the tower, the watchful tension of the past days had disappeared, Rhodey was on his way to New York and the Vision and herself were alone now. Tony had shut Vision off, wanting him to be extra charged when Steve got back, maybe needing him as a power source.

‘We’re close, entering the City again.’ Tony had given her an intercom.

‘Who was hurt?’ Wanda asked, she already knew who it was, it couldn’t be anyone else, not with her luck.

‘Natasha, it is bad, we’ve stabilized her for a bit, but she’ll need to be in the cradle for a while.’ Tony said and Wanda gasped, it still hurt to hear it. ‘I know that’s not what you wanted to hear, but this is real, she will need you when she wakes up.’

At that moment Iron Man landed before her, closely followed by a landing quinjet, she saw Tony run back inside, getting a stretcher.

Wanda’s breath hitched; she couldn’t lose another person who she cared about. Especially not her new family member whom she loved. Not before being able to talk about their mutual feelings.

‘If she wakes up.’ Wanda muttered.


	17. Don't Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So don't go away, say what you say  
> But say that you'll stay  
> Forever and a day in the time of my life  
> 'Cause I need more time, yes, I need more time  
> Just to make things right
> 
> ~ Oasis

There she was, the woman who had captured her dreams and whom she had based her whole life around. The only colour in her face was her hair and dried up blood, her t-shirt was soaked in said blood and probably blood from other people. She did not move on the stretcher; she was unconscious, and it seems like she had been for who knows how long. 

Grim faces greeted Wanda, only Steve was able to look Wanda in her eyes, He looked distraught, worried and pained, mirroring her own expression. 

‘Come, Wanda, it’s getting cold inside.’ He said she knew she looked like a fucking mess. She had been crying ever since Tony had returned. Silent sobs shook her body as silvery tears ran down her cheeks. Steve laid an arm on the Sokovian’s shoulder and guided her inside the tower towards the medbay, following Sam and Tony who had Natasha on a stretcher.

The pain was almost numbing, she had felt this before, with her parents and with Pietro. She should be used to it by now; she wasn’t. Broken she felt as she walked through the tower, her mind numb and zoned out not even registering where Steve led her.

They followed Natasha on the stretcher until the elevator where Steve guided her towards the stairs.

‘Is she going to make it?’ She asked with a broken voice as they descended the staircase. They halted before the door which would lead to the hallway where Nat was being taken care off.

‘All we can do is hope, she lost so much blood,’ Steve said but corrected herself as he saw Wanda’s face. ‘Nat is one of the strongest people I know, she will be too stubborn to die.’

‘I can’t do this.’ She said

‘You can, you’re so strong and you have to be, for her.’ Steve said with his kind eyes.

‘I’m cursed, I have to be.’ She sank to the floor and grabbed her knees which she hugged close towards her.

‘What would you say that?’ Steve said, dropping to one knee to meet her eye level.

‘I lost my parents and Pietro; I cannot lose anyone else I…’ She choked the end of the sentence to emotional to finish the thought.

‘She hasn’t left us yet; the doctor should be here soon. Do you want to see her?’ Wanda nodded. Steve knew just the words Wanda had wanted to say; he stood up and helped Wanda to her feet. Together they walked through the hallway into the medbay where a Korean woman was tending to a sarcophagus of metal.

‘Good thing that we still had the cradle after the Vision incident’ Tony said.

‘Yes, I was wondering when I’d get it back.’ Helen Cho joked.

‘Can you give us a probable schedule?’ Steve asked.

‘Tomorrow morning I’ll be able to transfer her to a normal bed. For now, I’m keeping her in a coma, there is too much to heal. If she wakes up beforehand, she might mess up the whole operation.’ Doctor Cho said.

‘Good, will she make it?’ Wanda asked, she walked towards the cradle and could see Natasha laying in it, tubes hooked up to her, but in clean clothes and clean.

‘It is highly likely that she’ll survive.’ Helen said.

Natasha looked at ease, almost as if she left her life behind her already. Her face was relaxed, not a wrinkle to be seen. Wanda tried to touch her cheek but an until then unseen barrier separated the two women.

As if Natasha knew the Sokovian was near, her features shifted into a soft smile.

‘It is as if she can feel your presence.’ Helen Cho said from behind Wanda. She walked closer and examined Natasha’s features. ‘She feels safe with you.’

‘That settles it, Maximoff is staying here.’ Tony muttered under his breath in a way that all could hear.

‘All we need to do is give Ms Romanov some rest and she will be fine.’ Helen said. ‘I’ll be monitoring her from my room; is it still the same one?’

‘Yes, just the guest room as usual.’ Tony said. Wanda had zoned out of the whole conversation; all she could do was look at the unhealthily pale face of the woman in the cradle. The barrier became an annoyance as she wanted to touch the pale cheek and run her fingers through the scarlet locks, whispering sweet nothings and asking her to come back to her.

‘Wanda.’ She looked up, how long had she stared at Natasha? Steve was there, all the others had already left.

‘She needs to rest,’ Steve said gently. 

‘I can’t leave her and then not be able to say goodbye.’ Wanda said, she then turned to Steve and cried: ‘I wasn’t at his side when he left, I will stay with her.’

Steve hugged her tightly. ‘If you want to stay you can stay. The bed next to the cradle is free.’ It is time for you to get some rest.’

Captain America guided the young Sokovian towards the bed. She was in half-sleepwear already, so Wanda just rolled with it.

‘Will she make it.’ Wanda asked when Steve was already at the door.

‘She will, but I think you guys need to talk to each other.’ Steve said. ‘Good night, and don’t get up until you have slept 6 hours at least.’ He left the room.

Wanda really tried, she did honestly. Well, not that hard, but she couldn’t get to sleep. Not when Natasha was so far away from her. She got up after a full 10 minutes of trying to sleep and she sat in a chair looking into the cradle. The gun wound was almost gone, and new skin was made as she looked at it. She suspected, that she could heal people if she tried, she had regrown some of her hair as a test weeks before; Wanda hoped that she would be able to heal Natasha next time, have her wake up earlier, have her close to her again.

She stayed in that chair for hours, until the sun got up. Doctor Cho and Steve had unhooked Natasha from the cradle and put her on a bed. Steve had looked with a half scorn and half pity to Wanda, knowing full well that she had not slept at all. She had moved her chair though, as Steve made her breakfast, she had scooted closer to Natasha, grabbing her hand and not letting go.

‘All we need to do now is wait for her to wake up.’ Those words, spoken by Helen Cho hours ago were still echoing through her head like a fucking steel drum.

‘Wake up,’ Wanda said. ‘Wake up, please. I can’t do this without you.’ 

‘Go to sleep Wanda,’ Steve had said around lunchtime when he brought her sandwiches. Wanda had refused to leave her side, still, after all these hours, her hand had not been untangled in Natasha’s. She checked on her wrist pulse every ten minutes which she continued to do when the Vision brought her dinner. She declined his request to dine with him and the other Avengers and stayed with the redhead.

She refused to leave, even when the sun came down and until deep into the night, still clutching to the unconscious woman. 

‘Come back to me.’ She had whispered often. ‘It’s almost easy.’ Wanda kissed the hand of Natasha once more, wishing she would wake up soon. It should be any time now; Helen had said.

Sleep threatened to overcome herself; Wanda knew it was an uphill battle, but one she was all too willing to fight. The Sokovian kept herself awake for multiple hours but she spaced out for some moments, knowing afterwards, slumber had taken over by then. It took a good two more hours for her to subconsciously fall asleep, her head back in her chair.

That was the sight Natasha woke up to.

She had been stabbed in her shoulder by some hydra thug going after the same target as Steve and his team. Natasha had thrown herself in front of Sam, who hadn’t been paying that much protection, but she had to credit the mercenary for her stealth, she could only see it just in time for Natasha to save Sam.

Gods, it hurt when the blade had penetrated her completely, the sword had come out of her back. Natasha had thought back then that it was a fair deal for saving Sam’s life, she had survived much worse. Then the sword had started vibrating itself and cutting further into her skin, then it had added a massive electric shock through her whole body which had knocked her out.

Sam had disarmed her attacker and their target had killed her off, which was good, sort off, Steve said, their target still helped them out from time to time, even if it might be subconsciously.

But she woke, and when she did, she felt an object in her left hand. She opened her eyes and tried to see what the object was. They turned out to be a hand, belonging to the arm of a certain Sokovian witch.

She sat up immediately.

Which was a shitty idea, everything still hurt, Pain coursed through her body as she looked at the girl who was here as she woke.

Had she been here the whole time, did she stay until she would wake up, had she cried?

Natasha could immediately see that the answer on her third question was yes. Black spots of make-up were dried up on the younger girl’s cheek. 

Wanda looked peaceful and rested, although with an air of worry and discomfort. She studied her face for a while when Wanda opened her eyes.


	18. Little Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well she's walking through the clouds  
> With a circus mind that's running wild  
> Butterflies and zebras  
> And moonbeams and a fairy tale  
> That's all she ever thinks about  
> Riding the wind  
> When I'm sad she comes to me  
> With a thousand smiles she gives to me free  
> It's alright she says...it's alright  
> Take anything you want from me  
> Anything
> 
> ~ Jimi Hendrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tieing some loose ends together with these two, diving deeper into the psychology of Natasha, Wanda and their relationship. Hope you people like it.

‘Natalia?’ Wanda had woken from her slumber.

‘Printsessa?’ A broken voice asked as Natasha looked shocked around her.

‘Wanda.’ She rasped, her voice raw instead of hoarse as she tried to sit up, winced and laid back down again.

‘Don’t move, you’ve been hurt, and I will kill them for it.’ Wanda said as she stood up, her eyes flaming red as anger filled her at.

Natasha chuckled; she shouldn’t have done that, it really hurt.

‘Who did this to you?’ Wanda asked.

‘Don’t worry about the bastard, I think I killed her before passing out. Shame, badass bitch though.’ Natasha smirked.

‘How can you laugh about that; you were out for a day.’

‘Come here,’ Natasha extended a hand, which Wanda took. ‘I’m fine now; in good company as well.’

‘Good to know.’

‘Also, I’m on painkillers and high as fuck.’ Natasha laughed, a fruitful laugh that made Wanda’s heart flutter.

‘How do you feel?’ Wanda asked.

‘Absolutely amazing, I’m floating through space inside my head.’ Natasha said, losing focus on the conversation and drifting away slowly, drunk on sleep and medication. Wanda let go of the Russians hand to get back to her seat.

Fully content on watching Natasha drift into a needed slumber, she sat down again and smiled. She had woken up and all was, sort of, right again. It would take days maybe weeks for Natasha to be fully rehabilitated again, but Wanda knew she’d be there for the Russian. Telling her she was in love with her could wait, all that mattered was Natasha’s recovery, which Wanda wasn’t about to ruin with feelings.

‘Wanda come closer please.’ Natasha’s plea sounded saddened, her eyes looked pleading and Wanda couldn’t say no to the pale blue orbs begging her closer.

‘I’m here Talia, I’ll always be here.’ She says, back at the bed and reaching for the redhead’s hand.

‘Good, I’ll need you to; I can’t stand not being with you.’ Not knowing what to do or say, Wanda just kept quiet and stood there as Natasha turned to her side,

‘Could you… hold me for a while?’ Natasha asked from her position on the bed, she looked so vulnerable, helpless and alone right then and there.

‘I will, wait, Be right back.’ Wanda lifted her hand with Natasha’s entangled in it to her mouth and kissed it, before placing the hand softly on the bed as she let go to the other side of Natasha’s bed. There Wanda rearranged the side of the bed where a barrier was placed to make sure Natasha wouldn’t fall off. She removed the barrier and walked to another bed in the room, of that bed, she removed the opposite barrier. Wanda moved that bed to align itself with the Russian’s, creating an uncomfortable king-sized bed, but it would do for today.

‘I’m not sure if this will work, but I can’t move you to your own bed right now.’ Wanda said as she climbed into the bed.

‘This is perfect, Wands.’ Natasha said distantly. She tugged the smaller woman towards her and pulled her close towards her.

‘You’re perfect as well.’ She muttered.

They were intertwined and Natasha nuzzled into Wanda’s hair, this was preferably better than looking at each other right now as Natasha’s words made her blush so furiously that her cheeks turned as red as the other’s hair.

‘I’m far from perfect.’ Wanda broke the embrace a bit to look at Natasha, she had to make sure that Natasha understood how broken she actually was.

‘No, you’re my little perfect Printsessa.’ Natasha said, looking into the green eyes of the Sokovian. ‘You may not believe it now, but I’m going to focus on making you believe it, believe in yourself.’

‘You’re going to be so embarrassed when the drugs wear off.’ Wanda smiled at the goofy grin Natasha gave her.

‘Natasha doesn’t need to know this.’ She said as she leaned forward to kiss the brunette. Wanda turned her head around in shock, she couldn’t do this now.

‘Talia…’ She said, seeing the pained expression on the Russians face. ‘Not like this, not while you’re under influence.’

‘This is not the first time we were high.’ Natasha said.

‘I know, Talia, but we cannot keep doing this, without talking.’ 

‘Why don’t we talk right now.’ Natasha’s blue eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth crooked into a smile.

‘Because you need sleep right now and frankly, so do I.’ Wanda said.

Natasha leaned in for an embrace again, twisting in Wanda’s arms so the redhead was being spooned again.

‘Can I tell you a secret.’ Natasha said, her voice sounded small and less hoarse than usual.

‘Always.’

‘I love this.’ Natasha said.

‘Which?’ Wanda had a suspicion but wasn’t sure if she was correct.

‘You around me, it makes me feel safe.’ Natasha started as she grabbed Wanda’s arm. ‘I love it when you wrap around me and tell me sweet nothings, I can finally sleep then.’

‘I really like this as well.’ The big spoon said, squeezing Natasha’s hand. Silence fell over them as Wanda breathe into the red locks, she couldn’t pinpoint the exact smell, except that it smelled heavenly.

‘I slept like shit last week.’ Natasha wasn’t asleep yet, it took Wanda a couple of seconds to wake up from her slumber. ‘Before you, I slept alone curled up with a gun under my pillow.’

‘Talia…’ She stroked Natasha’s thigh with her free hand, trying to soothe her as the assassin started shaking.

‘I know it is stupid, I’m trying to quit, but I couldn’t sleep without a weapon, without feeling safe.’ She continued. ‘You make me feel that way when you hold me like this.’

‘Thanks, Talia, that means a lot.’ Tears started forming in the Sokovian’s eyes, she dried her cheeks on the red curls.

‘People think of me as this always tough badass without a heart, but…’ Natasha trailed off, lost in thought.

‘I know you have a heart; you’re don’t have to be tough all of the time.’ Wanda said. ‘When you’re with me, why don’t you let me take care of you for a change, make you feel like a princess, my own Russian tsarina.’

‘Thank you, Wanda.’ Natasha’s eyes were prickly, she hated these drugs; yeah, she blamed some of the emotions of the night on them and she would blame a lot more on them the coming morning.

‘Not a problem, I just want you to know that you don’t always have to be this killer-lady tough person, this Black Widow or this redhead in a dominatrix costume. When you’re with me, you can be my Talia, a woman who wants to be loved and cared for, because deep down inside that is what you want with all of your heart, your deepest desire.’ Wanda said, monologuing while at the same time envisioning herself taking care of the Russian in the naughtiest and sweetest ways possible. 

‘You are so wise, Wanda the Wise, an all-knowing being in this universe, you know me so well.’ Natasha said, sounding sleepy again.

‘Well, I have been in your head.’ Wanda said with a smirk. ‘For which I’m still sorry.’

‘Long forgotten, I’d let you do it again anytime; cheaper than therapy.’ Natasha said. ‘Night Printsessa.’

‘Goodnight, Malysh.’ Wanda whispered in Natasha’s hair.

‘Morning, I’d get up if I were you guys, especially if you want to be able to keep it slow’ Wanda opened her eyes and saw Steve standing over the two of them. She then focused on the position she and the Russian were in.

Natasha had turned around in her arms and was now facing Wanda, or to be better put, she was facing Wanda’s breasts. Natasha had her head was on her chest, with her left hand around her right breast stroking it in her sleep. 

Wanda thanked every religious deity in the known multiverse for the fact that Natasha’s hand was under the blanket Wanda had thrown over the two of them.

‘Talia.’ She whispered, trying her best not to waken Natasha to suddenly. Natasha opened her eyes and looked up; green meeting blue.

‘Morning, Wands.’ Natasha murmured.

‘Morning, Talia, I need you to let go of me, I need to make you breakfast and leave you here for the rest to come and visit.’

‘Tony should be here in five minutes, bringing you some Russian coffee,’ Steve said, before quickly answering Wanda’s questioning look. ‘Irish coffee, but with vodka.’

‘I’m not drinking that right now.’ Natasha said, snuggling closer into Wanda and closing her eyes again, stroking her breast, lingering on her areola.

‘Nat, please I need to get up.’ Wanda said as Natasha squeezed her breast softly.

‘I’m not keeping you here, am I.’ Natasha said with a smile, clearly still on pain medication.

‘Yes, you are.’ Wanda’s breath became hitched as she became slowly aroused.

‘Alright, but I want the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich you can make.’ Natasha elicited a gasp from Wanda as she twisted the younger girl’s nipple gently. Luckily, Wanda was able to form this gasp into a cough. She got out of bed, trying to hide her erect nipples for Steve, but the contempt smile on his face told him that he knew at least some of what had happened in bed.

‘I’m off making breakfast, do you want anything, Rogers?’ She asked as she gathered some of her stuff.

‘Nah, I’ve already eaten with Tony.’ He said as Wanda walked out of the room.

When she had left Steve got close towards the bed where Natasha was laying on. He looked good at his friend and started cleaning the room, moving Wanda’s bed back to its original place.

‘How do you feel Natasha?’

‘I feel fine, it doesn’t hurt that much anymore. I’ll walk it off.’ Natasha said.

‘Maximoff was really worried about you,’ This made Natasha’s cold heart grow three sizes. ‘She hasn’t left your side until now.’

‘She takes good care of me.’ Natasha said with a smile

‘Have you told her how you feel yet?’ Steve asked with stern eyes.

‘I almost did, but she turned me down, Steve.’ She said.

‘Why would she do that?’ Steve asked.

‘Wanda said something about me being high on pain medication, which was only kind of true.’ She said.

‘Natasha, that only shows that the little witch genuinely cares about you, don’t throw this away.’

‘I will break her, I’m not made for love, only for death.’ She said, saddened.

‘Only as long as you believe that.’ Steve said. ‘Natasha, I have said this before, but you need to talk to her…’ He stopped as his enhanced hearing picked up footsteps.

‘Seems we're not yet done with you, Romanov.’ Tony entered the room with the promised coffee, which Natasha immediately denied.

‘I’m going to live forever or haunt you in hell.’ Natasha retorted.

‘Good to see you alive and breathing, Red.’ Sam said, having followed Tony into the room.

‘Call me Red again, and you won’t be either.’ Natasha said with her most threatening voice. This elicited a wonderful giggle from the Sokovian, who had been obscured by Sam’s broad shoulders.

‘I’ve got your sandwiches here, Natasha.’ She said as she walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, looking at the Russian.

‘You cut them for me, I’m not that injured, or old for that matter.’ Natasha said, looking at the bread which had been cut into small pieces.

‘Yes, but this way I can feed you without making a mess.’ Natasha shook her head, Wanda wouldn’t do that, right? ‘I said it last night, I’m going to take care of you.’

Natasha’s stomach rumbled like a landslide as Wanda fed her the first small piece of bread when Helen Cho walked in.

‘Good to see you awake, Natasha.’ She said as Wanda moved away from the bed with the plate in her hands, not giving Natasha more.

Helen had a tablet in her arms as she walked to expose the wound by lifting Natasha’s tank top up. Wanda’s eyes glowed slightly red from jealousy, but after a second or two, she got herself under control.

‘It all seems properly healed, I’ll reduce your medication for now, and you can always get a new prescription from me for smaller and larger doses.’ Doctor Cho said.

‘When will I be back in action?’ Natasha asked.

‘I would wait at least a fortnight, but knowing you a little bit, you’ll be back in action this weekend.’

‘She can’t this weekend, we’re having a party.’ Sam said.

‘Again?’ Cho sighed. ‘Which stupid reason is it right now, a celebration of the first time Stark had sex with a supermodel.’

‘That would have been last week.’ Stark added, creating a look of disgust on Steve’s and Wanda’s face.

‘No this is Wanda’s 21st birthday and the last night in the tower.’ Natasha said.

‘Can she dance and drink?’ Wanda asked. ‘She promised me a dance and a White Russian.’

‘She could, if she takes care,’ Helen said, ignoring the slight innuendo all but Wanda not oblivious to. ‘not too much alcohol and I’d stay away from headbanging if I were her.’

‘Shame, it isn’t a Maximoff birthday without some headbanging.’ Wanda said as Helen and the others left and she could return to feed the redhead again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, The Anxious Chords here, just writing a small update in my most popular story
> 
> A bit slow with this chapter, I've been working on some side projects right now; creating a separate account for one-shots and preparing new stories, don't worry I finish all before I start with new ones.  
> I have had quite some comments, all positive, keep them going I love and appreciate them.  
> I am slowly pushing these two together and will have them talk within the next few chapters. I hope you guys are still with me and enjoy the stories. Progress is slow, as I am my own beta; myself and Grammarly.
> 
> Also, one-shot ideas withing the marvel and dc comics and movies are always welcome.
> 
> For now, thank you for all your support and stay safe.
> 
> p.s. Do you guys like these updates with requests for input? let me know, I will do them more often as ideas and input are always welcome.


	19. Whiskey in the Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musha rain dum a doo, dum a da, heh, heh  
> Whack for my daddy, oh  
> Whack for my daddy, oh  
> There's whiskey in the jar, oh, yeah  
> Whiskey in the jar, oh
> 
> ~ Thin Lizzy

‘Avengers team bonding exercise.’ Tony yelled. ‘TRUTH OR DARE.’

‘Is that a good idea?’ Steve said.

Definitely not, but I’m drunk, as are Clint & Laura, Thor, Sam and Rhodey and Wanda is tipsy as fuck and Natasha is Russian, you should give her Thor’s liquor.’ 

‘I’m not allowed to drink tonight.’ Natasha said

‘That’s what he said,’ Sam said, then he giggled. ‘Get it?’

There was no response other than Natasha throwing an empty beer bottle to his head, she knew he was just wanting to play a game because Tony loved seeing them drunk. He had a desire to get everyone just over the edge so he could get all the juicy details out of him.

They had all gathered for Wanda’s birthday and the last day in the tower for one massive party, or so was Tony’s planning. When Steve had asked what Wanda wanted and she had said to keep it small, just the Avengers, maybe Laura or Helen.

Helen had not been able to make and, but Laura had managed to get a sitter, Clint was flying her away to meet up with them after dinner.

When Wanda was woken by a gentle kiss on her cheek, she laid in Natasha’s bed, they were now sleeping together all of the time after the Russian’s confession. Natasha had been embarrassed by her own words, but they were confirmed to be true by her.

‘How are you feeling?’ Natasha had asked, knowing it wasn’t only Wanda’s birthday.

‘Torn, I want to celebrate, but it is the first one without him.’ Wanda said, she thought for a moment and then continued her sentence. ‘He’d want me to be happy.’

‘Let’s try to celebrate then.’ Natasha had said, only now Wanda had noticed the tray of food the Russian was carrying.

‘Thank you so much, Natalia.’ She had meant it; Natasha had taken such good care of her the night before when she had cried for her brother.

‘Eat up,’ Natasha’s face had turned into a wide grin. ‘Then you can get your present from me.’

‘You shouldn’t–’ Wanda had tried to say before Natasha interrupted by shoving the tray in the birthday girl’s lap.

‘I will have none of it.’ She had said. ‘Come on eat up, I made pancakes.’

They had eaten their breakfast and then Natasha had given Wanda the envelope with her present.

Full of glee, Wanda made sure the envelope was quickly defeated, torn and thrown on the ground as she pulled two pieces of paper out of it.

‘Is this real.’ Her eyes had glinted.

‘Isn’t it want you wanted; I didn’t know.’ Natasha had said before the Brunette jumping in her lap and kissing both cheeks thrice.

‘I love it Nat, and I will take you to it, I want you to see them live.’

‘You can bring anyone, maybe someone who likes the genre…’ She had tried to say.

‘You’re coming with me.’ There was no challenging the witch as the tickets to Metallica were on her other pillow as both women snuggled deeper into each other.

‘Come on.’ Natasha had said. ‘The other will want to congratulate with you too.’ She hoped the others would be as thoughtful with the birthday of her dead brother and herself as she had been.

It had varied, Steve was overly comforting, and Tony was a bit too celebrative like it was his own birthday. He had danced around in the dining room where it looked like a thousand decorating bombs had gone off. There was a thing as too much, especially for Wanda, who was more minimalistic than any of the other Avengers.

She had gotten new records from Sam and some books from Rhodey, Steve had given her art supplies, Thor had given her a thumb ring from another realm which would help heal a person’s heart folklore said and Tony, humble as he was had gotten her a crimson convertible, which she wasn’t licensed to drive. They ate cake in the midday and the evening for that matter and then it was time for the dressing for the party. 

Wanda had been led to her own bedroom by Natasha where she would help the brunette dress for the party.

‘We’re matching tonight, I want you to wear the velvet dress I bought for you, I’ll wear mine.’ Natasha had said.

They had stood on the landing platform waiting for the Bartons to arrive, she was wearing Nat’s leather jacket but that didn’t stop her legs from getting cold, damn you, Barton.

The quinjet landed and Laura had gotten out onto the landing pat, she had congratulated the 21-year old and ushered her inside, not the tower, but the jet.

When she had almost been at the ramp, all the light seemed to go out.

‘It’s a surprise.’ Natasha whispered in her ear after she had laid a silken blindfold on the eyes of the younger woman. She had grabbed Wanda’s hand and helped the blinded woman follow Laura.

Wanda yelped in surprise when she was licked on her face after being stopped by Natasha.

‘Fuck, the blindfold needed to be down already.’ A male voice, Clint’s, had said.

‘Well, you didn’t give me a signal.’ Natasha had responded.

‘You just said, bring her here, it would be fun, Honey.’ Laura had said.

‘It is fun.’ Clint had said as he removed the blindfold. Wanda was met with the bright blue eyes of the puppy she had seen in the barn a mere two weeks ago.

‘Arrow, meet your new lady, Wanda, she’ll be taking care of you.’ He had handed the dog to Wanda who accepted and hugged the pup.

‘She named him Lucky.’ Laura had said.

‘Not a fan of Arrow?’ Clint had said as he played hurt.

‘Nah.’ Wanda had said, stroking the head of the pup.

‘Alright, Lucky it is.’ He had laughed.

When they entered her birthday party all were huddled around Wanda to see the newest Avenger, all seemed thrilled except Vision, deeming the new lifeform to be either too complex or too simple for his processor to process.

Then the drinking had started, Lucky never leaving Wanda’s side, neither did Natasha for that matter. Music had been playing softly on the background as Sam, Wanda, James and Laura played a card game, fuck the dealer or something like that and Natasha, Thor and Tony and Steve were playing a game who died first with alcohol poisoning or it at least seemed like that. Clint had already given up after the seventh round and had handed his glass to Natasha who downed the extra liquor as well. That was the moment when Tony made his announcement.

So now they were playing truth or dare, like a couple of children. Not many of the avengers had actually played the game, Wanda had lived on the streets, it was played after Steve’s time, Tony was in college when he was 12, he had played later on, at the mansion with the bunnies, Thor was from Asgard and Vision was only a couple weeks old. Only Clint, Sam and James had played this game as a young adult. Wanda had Lucky in her arms and didn’t really care for the game to be honest.

‘I start,’ Clint said, not bothering to stand up. ‘Nattie truth or dare.’

‘I dare you to call me Nattie again, and I’ll make sure you’ll be deaf for the rest of your life.’ Natasha said with a low voice. Clint gulped and started over.

‘Wilson, truth or dare?’

‘Truth.’ 

‘Most attractive member of the team.’

‘Rogers, definitely. Square jaw, big boy scout vibes, I’d hit that.’ Sam smirked.

‘My turn, right?’ Tony nodded and Sam stood up to ask Thor. ‘Thor, truth or dare?’

‘I am the Odinson, I will not fear any dare you give me.’ He answered, which was about the same as just saying dare.

‘Okay, you get points for being extra,’ Sam said. ‘Let someone of your choice cut a lock of hair from you.’

The evening turned dirty very quickly. Refusal of a task, a thing which Thor did with his hair, resulted in downing a full glass or bottle from the pile. Natasha had been kind enough to divide all the drinks into heavy, medium and light drinker piles. She still couldn’t drink but would have been in the medium category with most of them, Thor and Steve in heavy and Clint, Laura and Wanda were in the lightweight class.

‘Natasha.’ Laura said, but before she could ask the question Natasha interrupted her.

‘Dare, not having my secrets spilt, can’t really call myself a spy anymore then.’ She winked at Wanda who giggled and fell on her side taking the pup with her.

‘Come one give him to me.’ Laura said, taking Lucky and bringing him to a bench which had been an extra present from the Bartons.

‘Sing the birthday girl’s favourite song for her.’ Said Laura when she returned without the dog.

‘Alright,’ Natasha said, scooting closer from her bean bag towards the foot of the couch where Wanda was sprawled over like a Roman emperor.

‘Do you know the song?’ Wanda asked and Natasha nodded immediately, dark red lips creating a smile on the Russian’s features.

‘You sing it everywhere.’ She whispered. ‘During dinner, when you cook or clean, you even sing it in the shower, and I think I have heard you mutter it in your sleep. Printsessa.’ Wanda gasped at the soft words and light chuckle of the redhead.

‘Go on then.’ Wanda said as Natasha started singing her favourite song. Natasha knew all the words, not only had she heard Wanda singing the song all of the time, but she had also studied it, the song was in her playlist for Natasha to get into Wanda’s music taste. She will never like metal, but this song made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Wanda didn’t focus on Sam who was tapping his feet on the beat of the song. She completely ignored Tony who was filming it or Steve who looked knowingly at the two women. She discarded the fact that Clint was laughing at his best friend and that Laura punched her husband's arm which resulted in a yelp.

All Wanda could focus on were soft red lips mouthing the words of her favourite song. As a kid, her brother had gotten her into the song, but Wanda had run with it. She loved the song, from the album version to a live version with an orchestra, but this right here, with the smooth voice of the Black Widow, this was her favourite version.

‘And nothing else matters.’ Natasha finished the song as the other Avengers clapped, she didn’t notice she was solely focused on the single tear coming rolling down her cheek.

‘Fuck, Wanda.’ She reached for the tear with her thumb, Wanda took the hand and squeezed it softly. ‘Thank you, Talia.’ She whispered.

‘Natasha.’ Steve grunted. ‘You’re turn when you’re ready.’

‘Alright, you’re turn, boy scout.’ Natasha said, hating Steve for ruining their moment.

‘Truth.’ He said, fearing her dares.

‘Last time you had sex.’ She said, knowing the answer. 

‘Never,’ Steve said, already ready for revenge ‘my turn. Natasha.’

‘Can’t, I just went, it is someone else’s turn.’ Natasha said, thinking herself lucky as Steve eyes had lingered between them and Wanda.

‘Alright, Wanda. Truth or dare?’ Natasha looked horror-struck at the evil smirk on the face of America’s poster boy.

‘Dare, please.’ Wanda said.

‘Go sit on the lap of a person of your choosing.’ He said, winking to Natasha.

‘I choose…’ Wanda eyed the room, knowing her answer already. ‘Natasha.’

‘Surprise.’ Steve muttered under his breath.

Natasha stood up, as the couch would be more comfortable. ‘Stand up for me, Printsessa.’ She said.

Wanda stood up, her head dizzy from the alcohol, she almost stumbled when Natasha grabbed her and held her as she got back to a stable position. Natasha said down on the couch on the warm spot Wanda had left and reached for Wanda to join her. 

Wanda however, maybe being more than tipsy, decided that sitting on Natasha’s lap was not enough, she sat down on the Russian’s lap facing the soft smile and threw her arms around her. She didn’t just sit down, but started snuggling and deeper into Natasha, with her face into Natasha’s hair and her hands running circles on her back and scalp.

‘It’s your turn, Wands.’ Natasha said softly, almost a hum in the younger woman’s ear.

‘Truth or dare, Malysh.’ She said.

‘Dare.’ Natasha answered, her cheeks red, hoping no one had heard the pet name drunk Wanda had given her. None of them were paying that much attention anymore, only Laura who sat closest could hear their soft conversation.

‘Hold me for a while, please.’ 

‘As you wish.’ She threw arms around the brunette and hugger her tightly towards herself. Not a single inch of her body wasn’t touching the other’s. She rubbed Wanda’s back as she tried to soothe the drunken girl. The game was pretty much over as all Avengers started to talk amongst themselves, Natasha was focused on the girl that sat on top of her, even though she couldn’t see Wanda’s most attractive features, she drowned in the warmth of the Sokovian. 

Wanda felt almost reachable in a way, Natasha finally believed they could be happy together, that she was allowed to be happy and that being with Wanda could make her happy.

Then a sound made her startle and look up from her thought of love. Clint had been standing up and had come down bringing most of the liquor bottles with him.

‘Clint you’re up.’ Natasha said, annoyed.

‘I’ll do a dare.’ 

‘Shove ice cubes down your briefs.’ She smirked before turning her attention back to soothing the girl in her arms, tracing her fingers across the cheek of Wanda.

‘Not doing that again, think of something else.’ It was true, Natasha had already made him do this earlier this night, but she was out of inspiration or distracted to say, the least.

‘Go to bed, you’ve had enough for tonight, plus you’re an adult with children.’ Was her second choice for a dare.

‘I think we should all go, and you should take Maximoff to her room, she has had enough for a month.’ Steve said.

‘Wait.’ Wanda said as she lifted her head from the fiery waves that was Natasha’s hair. ‘I have an announcement to make.’ 

‘I want to thank everyone for coming today to my 21st birthday.’ Wanda climbed drunkenly on a table in the middle of the room, her lips slurred out words thick with her accent. Truth or dare had not done her well, neither had Caliente.

‘Tony!’ She pointed near to the billionaire and continued. ‘This man has given me a great party, I am forever grateful for that, thank you.’

‘Sam, I love you man, you are a great friend.’ She smiled at Sam, who tried to comprehend what was happening to her.

‘You’re like a father sometimes to me, thank you, Steve.’ Natasha was half-amused but wanted to stop Wanda before she did something she’d regret.

‘Wanda.’ She said.

‘Almost done, I still have to do James.’ Wanda said. ‘I’m kicking your ass one day.’ She joked as Rhodey laughed.

‘Thank you for a new friend, Clint, I really appreciate it and Laura I love how I just talk to you. Thank you for being there for me when I need you to.’ She nodded to the Bartons before signalling that Natasha should join her at the table. The table had already been making noises as if it was close to it the end of its life when it was just the brunette, but the soft creaking turned into some louder sounds as the persons standing on the table grew exponentially 

Blue eyes met emerald green ones as Natasha looked at the Sokovian, knowing she should stop her.

‘Wands-’

‘Natasha, Malysh, I'm in love with you.’


	20. Layla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What'll you do when you get lonely  
> And nobody's waiting by your side?  
> You've been running and hiding much too long  
> You know it's just your foolish pride  
> Layla, you've got me on my knees  
> Layla, I'm begging, darling please  
> Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind
> 
> ~ Derek and the Dominos

‘Natasha, Malysh, I’m in love with you.’ 

Natasha startled and the table gave a moaning creak as it broke apart and the two women tumbled to the floor, limbs sprawling over each other, tangled as Natasha had grabbed Wanda to keep her safe.

Uncontrollable giggles came out of Wanda’s mouth as they both laid on the ground between bits of table and the wood fibre that was all around them. Natasha was almost pleased with this, it had all happened so fast that maybe Wanda’s outburst of love had gone unnoticed by all the other drunk Avengers.

‘Are you alright?’ Steve helped Wanda from the floor as Natasha sat up straight.

‘Yeah, I will feel this tomorrow, how’s Nat, she needed to rest?’ Wanda said, looking around her, eyeing for the redhead, who sat behind her.

‘Right here, printsessa.’ Natasha threw her arms around the brunette and kissed her scalp.

‘Take her to bed, Natasha; tomorrow we move early tomorrow.’ Steve said, before throwing one last glance at the common room of the tower and heading off to bed.

‘Wands,’ Natasha stood up, extending a hand to the brunette that was still seated on the floor. ‘Let’s get you in bed.’

Wanda stood up, grabbed Natasha’s hand and squeezed it. They walked towards the elevator both of them drowning in their thoughts. Wanda’s confession had made Natasha think and she knew that Wanda was all she had ever wanted, but right now might not be the perfect time. The Sokovian, on the other hand, was filled with doubt, why hadn’t the Russian said anything?

‘Natasha, please say something.’ Wanda broke the silence with a soft plea towards the superspy.

‘Not here, not now, you’re drunk.’ She stated as the stepped out of the elevator onto their own hallway.

‘Already fading away,’ She lied, Wanda was led towards her door.

‘Talia,’ She asked timidly eyeing the redhead. ‘Can I stay in your room, one last time?’

‘Of course, you can, Printsessa.’ They walked towards Natasha room and Wanda was led towards the soft couch she had spent so many hours on, eating with Natasha had been almost standard, as, after a long day of Avenging, Wanda’s social battery usually ran out.

She thought back on all the times she had spent here in only two months, she thought back on her spa day with Natasha and the massage that followed, she remembered the time she had sat Natasha down on her couch and made her watch all the Harry Potter movies with her. 

‘I can’t believe this is the last night in the tower, our last in this room.’

‘Good riddance.’ Natasha smirked as she stood up and went into the kitchen. 

‘Aren’t you going to miss this place, we made a lot of memories here?’

‘I mean, those are memories, they’ll be forever in our minds, we don’t need materialistic means to remember these things.’ Natasha said, she came back from the kitchen with half a litre of water and gave it to Wanda. ‘Drink up you.’ 

‘Thank you.’ She gulped down the water in a hurry.

‘So,’ Natasha said as she sat down on the couch next to the brunette. ‘You are in love with me?’

Wanda choked on her last bit of water as her eyes met Natasha’s blue ones. When she stopped choking, she could only nod at the older woman and look down into her lap.

‘I can’t say I’m in love, or at least I’m not sure I’m capable of it.’ Natasha said and Wanda’s heart sank deep into her stomach. ‘I may never be in love; they might have broken me in the Red Room.’

‘I understand.’ Wanda said as a tear started rolling down her cheek. She wanted to stand up, but Natasha grabbed her hand and pulled her closer towards her, capturing the brunette in an embrace.

‘Let me finish, please.’ She said as Wanda nodded. ‘The one thing I know is that I have this incredible feeling when I am around you, I cannot explain this sensation, but I never want to get down from this high. I care for you so much and I’d kill for you if any arsehole ever laid a finger on you.’

Wanda smiled as Natasha continued. ‘I don’t know what this feeling is, but I want to explore it, with you.’ 

Wanda was still processing all of this and when it hit her, she leaned forward to capture Natasha’s lips with hers.

‘Not like this, Printsessa.’ Natasha said as she put her index finger on Wanda’s lips. ‘You are tipsy, to say the least, plus first I am taking you out on our first date.’

‘When?’ Wanda asked, pouting after being denied a kiss by the Black Widow.

‘Tomorrow, if we unpack quickly, maybe the night after.’ With that promise in mind, Wanda yawned. ‘Come, let’s get you to bed, I don’t know how much you remembered from this moment.’

‘I cannot forget this, ever.’ Wanda said twirling some of Natasha’s red locks around her finger. They stood up and went to Natasha’s bed, were they both shed their similar dresses and shimmied into pyjamas.

‘How do you want to do it?’ Natasha asked, she had a preference for the way they slept, but she would never implement it on the birthday girl.

‘I want to hold you, if you let me.’ Wanda said, knowing the other had a slight problem with giving someone else control. She laid on her side of the bed, they already had sides and waited for the redhead to join her, but she was still brushing her teeth and hair.

‘You’re the only one with who I have ever felt safe and cared for enough to let them hold me like you.’ Natasha came towards the bed from the bathroom and joined Wanda underneath the sheets, facing the other woman, the only was where she could completely let go and be cared for. 

‘I will never abuse you, or break trust, Natasha.’ Wanda said, praying the message would get through. ‘I will honour the trust you put in me and when we're alone I’ll take care of you.’

‘I really like it when you take care of me, with you being in control. Like when you made me watch those movies and sat on me so I wouldn’t leave.’ 

‘Thank you for opening up, I know it is hard for you.’ Wanda said, just before sleep overtook her. She just managed to grab Natasha close towards her and the cuddled facing one another as they fell asleep.

When Wanda woke, she immediately felt two things, the worst headache of her life and a feeling in her guys that something wonderful had happened. She opened her eyes and hers were met by the bright blue of Natasha’s and the soft red smile on her face.

‘Morning, Printsessa, moving day.’

‘Just let me sleep, Malysh.’ Wanda said her head was killing. ‘You don’t have any aspirin, do you?’ 

‘Already on your nightstand.’ Natasha said, only now Wanda realised that the redhead was already dressed in comfortable jeans and a loose-fitting flannel.

‘How much do you remember of last night?’ Natasha asked tension rose as Wanda could feel anxiety coursing through the redhead.

‘All of it,’ she said as she leaned in for a kiss, only stopping mere millimetres before the Russian’s lips. ‘Even your stupid rules.’ She quickly kissed the tip of the nose of Natasha and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

‘Movers are here in half an hour. Get dressed, I picked out your clothing for today and boxed the rest of your stuff.’

‘You didn’t have to; I was almost finished.’ Wanda said sitting up straight on the bed, grabbing for the aspirin and the glass of water.

‘No, you weren’t.’

‘You could have woken me.’ Wanda said as she gulped down the medicine.

‘And woken you from your cute slumber, not a chance.’ Natasha pecked her cheek, Wanda hummed approvingly.

‘What is it we need to do?’ Wanda asked.

‘We need to get you Stark’s little gift to the new compound, were taking Lucky with us, Clint has walked with him this morning before he left. The Bartons say their thanks and have invited us to babysit the little Bartons next month.

‘So, we just need to drive a couple of kilometres.’ Wanda asked.

‘And unpack all of our stuff.’ Natasha said, Wanda grumbled as she was not a fan of cleaning.

‘Come on, I’ll help you, remember what I promised.’ Natasha said as she put Wanda’s clothes on her side of the bed. Loose-fitting jeans, skater vans, and her favourite Metallica sweater.

When she dressed Natasha put a pair of aviators on Wanda’s face and kissed her cheek.

‘Are you ready to say goodbye?’

‘Yeah, I want to start something new, with you.’ She said, she grabbed her phone and made one last picture of the room and one with Natasha and herself on the couch.

They walked towards the garage of the tower with Lucky in Wanda’s arms, trying to lick her face.

‘I’m jealous of that dog.’ Natasha joked; the whole tower had looked empty with most of the avengers moving at their own pace. A cleaning crew had cleansed the tower from the signs of the party and most boxes had already been filled beforehand. When they entered the garage, only Wanda’s new car, and Steve’s and Natasha’s bike were there.

‘How will you motor get there?’ Wanda asked.

‘Sam will drive it, and I will kill him if he scratches her.’ Natasha opened the passenger door of the red convertible for Wanda and then sat herself behind the wheel.

‘How is it, that you get to drive my car?’ Wanda pouted, adorable Natasha thought.

‘Can you drive?’

‘Yes.’

‘Licensed?’

‘No.’

‘And Lucky is a dog, that leaves me.’

‘Fine.’ Wanda said as Natasha reversed the car and drove out of the garage into the busy traffic. The trip itself was nothing to write home about, they stopped only once to walk with Lucky for a while, to eat and for Wanda to snap a quick photo with her polaroid camera. Within three hours, they reached the new compound. Tony was already waiting for them on the field with a whiskey in his hand reading the paper on the terrace.

‘Welcome to The Compound. This will be your new home, you’ve already had your tour, so you know where to go, your beds and closets you’ve ordered are already there. I hope you liked Lego’s as a kid because you have to build them yourselves.’ 

The women were parking the car in the new garage when Sam and Steve came in riding their motorcycles. 

‘Not a scratch I hope, Wilson?’

‘No, Ma’am.’ Sam gulped, parking Nat’s bike in her spot.

‘Did you have a nice trip, Wanda?’ Steve asked.

‘I’ve had better,’ Wanda said, smirking to Natasha. She came out of the car with Lucky in her arms, before putting him on the floor, giving him space to sniff al the new scents of the compound.

‘Come on in, let’s have a drink and then get settled in.’ Steve said as he opened the garage door towards a hall, which would probably lead to the new kitchen.

‘Thank god you’ve lived a minimalistic life.’ Wanda said as she stepped into Natasha’s new room and saw only a couple of half-emptied boxes. Natasha had helped Wanda first and they had emptied all of her boxes in her new room.

Wanda’s new room was larger than her last, around the same size as Natasha’s old room, with a big bathroom and a small kitchen, she also had a sitting area and a large closet for all of her clothes.

She didn’t own much yet, but it had taken them most of the afternoon and dinner had already been eaten when Wanda walked up the stairs of Natasha’s room for the bedroom.

‘Where’s the Ballerina gone?’ Wanda asked walking into Natasha’s new bedroom and missing the painting.

‘Dance room above, top floor.’ Natasha said.

‘But what will come above your bed?’ Wanda asked.

‘I don’t know maybe a picture of the Barton farm or something.’ Natasha said, not caring as much as Wanda for the empty spot above her new bed.

‘Have you seen the bathroom?’ Natasha asked, eyes lighting up as she got excited and grabbed Wanda’s hand, pulling her out of her bedroom and into the bathroom adjacent to it.

The bathroom was at the height of luxury, there was a shower, large enough for four people to be standing underneath it, with rain shower and some sideways sprayers. The bath was bigger than her old one, Wanda assumed it had the same technology as the other one, but this one was even bigger, six or seven of them could be laying on their backs easily in the tub.

‘We’re going to have a lot of fun in here.’ Wanda said, smirking at Natasha who blushed.

‘Come, I’ll show you the new bed, it has this special mattress which is supposed to be extra comfortable and adjust to your own liking.’ Natasha, as excited as ever grabbed Wanda’s arm and dragged her back to the bedroom.

‘Which side is mine?’ Wanda joked, sprawling herself on the side by the window, the left, and feeling herself slowly sink into the mattress.

‘Not yet, first our date. We need to do that tomorrow. I’m too tired.’ Natasha said, pulling Wanda of the bed as she still had her shoes on.

‘I can’t really sleep well without you.’ Wanda admitted.

‘I’ll join you if you want.’ Natasha said if all would go well, within months maybe weeks Wanda would move in any way, at least she hoped it. Natasha had moved all of her new furniture in such a way that two could comfortably live in her apartment, she had purchased more chairs, so the table didn’t look as empty as it did.

‘Maybe this one last time without each other is just what we need.' Wanda said before getting distracted. 'Is this what I think it is?’ Wanda eyed the little closet at the feet of the king-sized bed.

‘Yeah, new sound system, you put a record on it and it connects to the speakers in the house, another one is downstairs.’ Natasha said as she walked towards the window on the left side of the bed, the right side had a large closet of which Natasha had only used half the space, the other half being kept for Wanda.

‘It is a beautiful view; I can’t wait to drive in these hills.’ Wanda said.

‘I’ll teach you, then you need to get a licence.’

‘What is left?’ Wanda asked.

‘Just a box of kitchen supplies, one with my books, one with records, and the last one is filled with my underwear.’ Natasha said, only then realising what she said.

‘Wanda get back.’ She yelled at the blur of brown hair that was the only thing that could be seen sprinting out of the door and down the stairs of her, maybe soon their, new room.


	21. Pale Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linger on,  
> Your Pale Blue eyes.
> 
> ~ The Velvet Underground

Wanda woke in a state of ecstatic bliss. Natasha had slept in her own room as she said that for now, she appreciated their separation, to make the date feel more significant. She hadn’t slept well, she never really did without Natasha anymore, but she slept better than usual on her own. Wanda got out of bed, got dressed in some loungewear and went through the new compound for breakfast. She put in her earphones 

‘Morning.’ Steve said, reading the paper as she entered the eating facility.

‘Good morning, captain.’ She said as she started 

‘You seem different.’ Sam said.

‘Good morning, to you too.’ Wanda said.

‘Almost cheerful, it’s weird.’ Sam continued, winking at the Sokovian. 

‘How are you going to spend your free weekend?’ Steve asked.

‘Starting with a nice swim and then just relaxing in my room or around the compound I think.’ Wanda said.

‘The pool in our wing?’ Sam asked.

‘Nah, Nat is letting me use hers.’

‘That’s a shared pool for the women.’ Steve stated.

‘I’m killing her, tonight I think, that’s what I’m doing.’ Wanda said.

‘You’ll have to wait until she gets back for that.’ Steve said. ‘She left in quite a hurry this morning, something about having a lot to do.’

‘Seemed nervous, if you’d believe it,’ Said Sam.

‘How so?’ Wanda asked.

‘I bumped into her and instead of the usual she just ran past me and said sorry.’ Sam said.

‘That does not explain anything.’ Steve said. ‘Maybe she was just in a hurry.’

‘Could be, but she kept looking at her watch and almost trembled when I helped her up.’ Sam explained.

‘Maybe it was those irresistible charms you bragged about.’ Tony said as he and Rhodey entered the room.

‘Morning everyone.’ Rhodey said.

‘Nice to see you, Tony, it is unusual for you to be here, normally it is just a coffee at 6 and then you start doing your thing.’ Sam sneered.

‘I know, the most important meal of the day, right?’ Tony said cheerfully as he poured himself another cup. ‘Do you like the new compound, Maximoff?’ 

‘It isn’t bad, prefer the view compared to the city.’ Wanda said. ‘I’ve seen some spots I’d like to sketch.’

‘I do agree that the Avengers are better if they are a bit more distant from civilians, too much damage have we done lately.’ Tony said.

‘Yeah,’ Steve said as he laid down his new paper. ‘I’ll be taking a look at the gym today, maybe our pool.’

‘I’ll join you,’ Sam said. ‘I’m in need of a relaxing swim.’

‘Pool party?’ Tony asked.

‘Definitely.’ Rhodey said. 

‘Are you guys joining?’ Sam asked Wanda and Steve.

‘I might.’ Said Steve.

‘Probably not, but maybe some other time.’ Said Wanda, now having finished her breakfast she stood up, said her goodbyes and walked back to her own room to change in her bathing suit. The Sokovian stopped for a moment at Natasha’s door but to no avail.

Wanda’s day had been quite quiet, she went for a swim, had lunch, then a quick run, a shower, finishing her sketch of Natasha and now she was fretting over her outfit for the night. She could go for an outfit that Natasha had picked for her weeks ago, the sheer black dress, or she could go for one of her own. She would come back on it later everything she needs to be on her most beautiful tonight, Wanda was extremely nervous for tonight.

She had never been on a date she thought, she feared that Natasha would take her to some expensive restaurant like she had bought all of those dresses. Wanda did not know the proper etiquettes, having spent most of her adolescence on the streets. The Sokovian also feared for the standards Natasha might have, she was a street rat, not someone who could keep up with the Black Widow.

Then, to get her mind onto something else she decided to pick jewellery, Wanda had plenty of jewellery, but it all needed to be perfect, perfect for her perfect Natalia. She knew she had to match her bracelets with her many rings, with her necklaces, or would Natasha find it a bit much? She didn’t know but she did start hyperventilating, then Wanda couldn’t keep her head at the box in front of her. She couldn’t even pick jewellery, she felt small and insignificant, this was not how her evening should’ve gone. Then she became angry, at herself mainly or solely might be more accurate.

In her rage she threw her whole jewellery box from the bed and sank down onto it, with her head between her knees, tears started rolling over her cheeks uncontrollably.

Why wasn’t Natasha in the building? Her Natalia had left her, maybe she ran, afraid of commitment or second thought about Wanda. Maybe Natasha didn’t like her after all and only used her. 

For minutes, or hours, she didn’t know honestly, she sat like that shedding all her tears until her tears were spent, then she cried on without them,

Then, after more time, she could feel a hand on her back, she hadn’t even heard the person coming in, or knock or yell her name for that matter. All she cared that the hand that drew her in an embrace was warm and welcome.

She opened her eyes to see close to nothing, as her head was within the soft locks of hair on the shoulder of the stranger. Rationally thinking was not doable, so only when Natasha led her to go to look at Wanda, did she recognize who had held her.

‘What happened Printsessa?’ Natasha said, stroking the younger girl’s back, soothing her back to a level of calmness.

Wanda kept shaking uncontrollably; it hurt Natasha seeing her date in this state.

‘Can I hug you?’ she asked, as consent is of the utmost importance in such a situation Natasha knew. Wanda nodded her head and extended her arms, drawing the assassin in. Natasha settled between the brunette’s arms.  
‘I’m going to guide you to the bed,’ Natasha said softly, ‘I want you to be comfortable.’ Natasha laid on her back with her head on the pillow, with Wanda planting her face in the crook of the redhead's neck, red hair entwined with auburn coloured. The Russian stroked Wanda’s hair with soft fingers, calming the other girl until she was ready to speak.

‘I’m sorry.’ Wanda murmured in Natasha’s hair.

‘Don’t be, please if you want, can you tell me what happened?’ Natasha asked, the no longer trembling girl.

‘I guess I got an anxiety attack.’ Wanda said, not looking up towards Natasha.

‘Do you know why?’ She asked.

‘I got so nervous about our date and I just…’ She trailed off, whilst doing this she took her first good look at her date for the evening, Natasha was wearing a lowcut velvet jumpsuit, her hair was straightened, and she had applied some soft accents to her face.

‘Hey,’ She made Wanda look up to meet her gaze. ‘I was really nervous too; I’ve been working all day to make it as perfect as I can for you.’ Natasha said.

‘I wanted to look perfect for tonight, dress for a fancy restaurant, but I didn’t know what to wear, I also don’t know fancy etiquettes, I’m not refined like you or that fashionable-’ Wanda rambled before a soft kiss from Natasha silenced her.

‘I knew you were not going to like something big or public so…’ Natasha said, sitting upright and guiding Wanda to sit with her. ‘So, I prepared something for you, come with me.’

‘But I’m in sweats.’ Wanda started. ‘And you’re in…’

‘So, what, wear what you’re comfortable in,’ Natasha stated, then she saw Wanda’s doubtful look at her own clothes. ‘You look beautiful in that.’

‘Alright, let me grab something really quick and freshen up, I must have droopy make-up right now.’ Wanda said, grabbing a sweater to put over her tank-top and walking into the bathroom.

When she was done, Wanda walked out and saw Natasha waiting for her where the Sokovian had left her, she was twiddling with her fingers.

‘Are you nervous?’ Wanda asked.

‘That obvious?’ Natasha flashed an anxious smile Wanda’s way.

‘Only a bit, I mean I know the feeling.’ Wanda chuckled at her own joke and walked towards the redhead.

‘Are you ready, Malysh?’ She asked as she pulled the redhead up on her feet.

‘That’s my line, Wands.’ Natasha said as she started taking back control by taking the brunette’s hand and leading her towards her own room.

The room in question was filled with candles, but only when Natasha turned on the light could the other woman see the picturesque view in front of her. A small table was put in front of the large window in the living room, the garden was lit with lights and inside all kinds of candles surrounded the room, on the coffee table, bookshelves, next to the tv and even in the kitchen. A soft carpet was put in front of the Russian’s fireplace, multiple blankets on the couch now with fluffy pillows, the whole room had been made more like a person lived in it not a robot like the old room. Natasha had gone to the effort to make the whole place more comfortable than Wanda could ever imagine.

‘What do you think?’ Asked a nervous superspy next to her, handing her a single rose. ‘Worked on it all week.’

‘I love it, I feel like I could live here and never leave the room.’ Wanda said, accepting the rose, she walked through the apartment and wanted to be sure she remembered every bit from it.

‘What are these for.’ She asked, pointing at empty picture frames on the mantlepiece of the fireplace.

‘These, Printsessa, are promises I’m making to you.’ Natasha said, hugging the brunette from behind. ‘We are filling these frames with memories; we are even making the first one tonight. Smile!’

Out of nowhere as if she was the deadliest spy in the words a camera appeared, and a picture was made of Wanda smiling into the camera with Natasha kissing her neck and jaw from behind.

‘Do you like it?’ Natasha asked handed the camera with the picture to Wanda.

‘I love it.’

‘Great. Next topic; are you hungry?’ Natasha asked and only then Wanda realised she was near famished having skipped lunch she nodded quickly. ‘Have a seat and I will bring you our first course, do you want something to drink?’

‘Water, please. Thank you.’

‘This taste so good.’ Wanda said as she stuffed Natasha’s bruschetta’s in her mouth.

‘Leave some room for the main course, Wands.’ Natasha said 

‘I was really hungry,’ Wanda defended as a small piece of oily tomato stuck atop the corner of her mouth.

‘Come here,’ Natasha said as picked up the piece of food from her lip with her index finger and ate it herself.

‘Thanks.’ Wanda said. ‘I really like what you have done with the place.’

‘You haven’t even seen the bedroom.’ Natasha winked at her, leaning closer as if to kiss the other girl. Wanda’s eyes fixated on Natasha’s red lip and with a slight pink blush on her cheeks she leaned in as well, being in close proximity with this natural seductress as Natasha was made her all hot, bothered and a bit flustered. 

‘But you’ll have to wait for that.’ She leaned back, grabbed the empty plates and walked with them into her kitchen. Wanda sat in her chair riled up at Natasha’s denial, she knew the redhead was playing a game with her and she was losing.

‘I made risotto I hope you like it.’ Natasha said when re-entering the room placing two plates of steamy risotto on the small table, together with two wine glasses and a bottle. ‘I made it from scratch, with a garnish of garlicky mushrooms, courgette and paprika on top.’

‘Probably tastes delicious, I think you should teach me how to cook.’ Wanda said before grabbing a spoon and tasting the dish in front of her; she let out a soft moan after the food on her tongue exploded into all kinds of delicious flavour making for an intense sensation.

‘I might, but why would I?’ Natasha said, and after she saw Wanda’s raised eyebrow; ‘I don’t want to take away the one thing that makes you dine at my place now, would I?’

‘Trust me, I’d still come if only for the company, which is absolutely wonderful.’ Wanda stoked Natasha’s hand with her thumb, as it had laid next to her fork and just begged to be touched, it would have been a crime if that hand had been left alone.

‘Thank you.’ Natasha said before returning to her plate. Wanda looked at her date whilst eating, she only just noticed how beautiful Natasha looked, I mean she always looked good, but it seems that she made an extra effort just for her. Her hair was in a curly updo with two locks breaking free on her sides before her ears probably on purpose, her face looked even more flawless than usual.

‘Have you done something different with your hair?’ Wanda asked.

‘I did, do you like it?’ Natasha said and Wanda nodded. ‘Good, I was going to kill my hairdresser if you didn’t like it, I spend three hours in that chair this morning, that’s why I wasn’t here today.

‘It looks really good,’ Wanda said, having now finished her meal ‘But isn’t three hours a bit much to spend to look good for me.’

‘I told you I was nervous as well,’ Natasha blushed, the Black Widow actually blushed. ‘I went to my usual place and got treated a total of 6 hours to look as good as possible, I thought because I am older, I might not look as good to you as I would want to.’ 

She finished before averting her gaze anywhere but towards the brunette. Said brunette got up from her chair and sat down on Natasha’s lap, making the other woman have to look at her. Both women smiled as Wanda played with the redhead’s hair, fiddling with her between her thumbs before stroking her cheek with her thumb, she then put a gentle kiss on the Russian’s lips trying to convince the other woman how she felt.

‘I don’t think you can ever be not beautiful, Talia, I saw you without make-up, with make-up, with your scar, in a bathing suit and I even saw you with blood and gore in Sokovia, you look amazing now and you looked amazing then.’ Wanda said after letting go of Natasha’s lips, she put their foreheads together for that last bit of physical touch.

‘In Sokovia I was wearing a skin-tight catsuit, I think that made up for the blood.’ Natasha chuckled. She grabbed the Sokovian tighter towards herself and then lifted her up, Wanda squealed a bit at the sudden sensation but kept on clinging to the other woman.

‘Yeah, more than made up, you looked good in that.’ Wanda said, cradling the woman that was carrying her upstairs now, she wrapped her legs around Natasha’s waist not wanting to fall down the flights of stairs. 

‘You haven’t even seen my old suit, that was almost scandalous, full black airtight, showed off everything.’ Natasha smirked, seeing arousal in Wanda’s eyes. ‘Had a zipper that went from the front… all… the… way… down…’ She concluded pausing after every word for a little kiss.

‘Do you still have it?’ Wanda asked fervently.

‘I might,’ Natasha teased. ‘But for that, you need to be a good girl, I don’t wear it often anymore, it is too tight for my ass and tits.’

They reached the top of the stairs and Natasha walked the both of them into her bedroom and gently laid Wanda down on the bed. She kissed Wanda one more time then let go and walked into the bathroom.

‘What have you planned for the rest of the evening?’ Asked Wanda through the open bathroom door as Natasha was removing make-up.

‘Watching a movie in bed, I already brought your desert upstairs, should be in the minifridge, then we’ll go to sleep together.’ Natasha said after walking out of the bathroom and towards her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes and got back into the bathroom to dress for bed.

‘Am I not allowed to watch?’ Wanda asked playfully.

‘Patience, my dear Wanda,’ Said Natasha’s head sticking out of the doorframe. ‘We will soon, but for right now let us keep it decent, do you need to change?’

‘No, I just need to shed my sweats and then I’d be ready to sleep.’

‘I love having you in my bed again, my own personal heater.’ Natasha said as she re-entered the room, her hair loosened and dressed in some lacy silken nightgown not overly sexy per se, but still showing enough skin to make Wanda self-conscious of her boxers and tank top but before that thought could settle, she put it out of her mind as she knew, as she had told Wanda, that her Natalia didn’t care what she wore.

‘It is quite good to be with you in the same bed again; I couldn’t sleep as well as I wanted to last night.’ Wanda said truthfully, Natasha had in this time gotten towards her minifridge and had pulled out two dame blanch sorbets from it.

‘So, you missed me.’ Natasha stated triumphantly as she joined Wanda on the bed and handed Wanda a bowl of ice cream. 

‘Thank you so much.’ Wanda said as she started eating from the bowl.

‘This will be your only exception, otherwise, there will be no eating on the bed, the fridge is for water only.’

‘I’ll get you to make more exceptions for me.’ The younger woman said smugly. ‘I don’t you could resist my sad eyes.’ She said bashing her eyes at the Russian.

‘I am a Russian trained spy known for my resistance under pressure.’ Natasha said, before glancing at Wanda who was making her puppy dog eyes. ‘I can’t resist that. But you better not spill anything.’

Wanda, now really pleased with herself, scrolled through the movies trying to decide what to watch. ‘What do you want to see?’ She asked the redhead.

‘I don’t know, you choose, I’ll be watching something else.’ She said with a wink towards the Sokovian.

‘We could watch Star Wars, but then I’d want to watch all 3.’ Wanda said more to herself.

‘I think we’ve found something for our second date.’ Natasha said.

‘You mean that; you want to do this again?’ Wanda asked.

‘You don’t have to sound so surprised; of course, I want to keep dating you.’ Natasha said.

Now with a certain heat in her whole body, she quickly clicked on a random movie and almost pounced on the redhead.

‘Careful, I have a bowl of ice cream.’ Natasha said. Wanda then used a different tactic; Natasha had slightly scooted away so Wanda could plant herself in the middle of the bed. She then pulled the redhead towards her and on her lap, hugging her tightly and nuzzling her face in Natasha’s hair. A soft hum of comfort escaped the Russian’s lips as she relaxed into the embrace.

‘I definitely want to do this more often.’ The redhead said, just as Lilo and Stitch started playing.


	22. Star Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a starman waiting in the sky  
> He'd like to come and meet us  
> But he thinks he'd blow our minds  
> There's a starman waiting in the sky  
> He's told us not to blow it  
> 'Cause he knows it's all worthwhile
> 
> ~ David Bowie

Natasha was walking towards her with a glass filled with foam and whipped cream.

‘I am so sorry that I forgot to get you this on your birthday, the whole day and then the party.’ Natasha handed the White Russian to Wanda who said on the couch with Lucky. ‘Drink up.’ She said whilst pressing a soft kiss to the Sokovian’s cheek.

‘Excited?’ The Russian asked when she settled down on the couch next to her date, their second date.

‘Yeah, trilogy time, I used to watch it with my family before it got all fucked up.’ Wanda said, happy that she could watch it now with her, maybe, new family, she emptied her glass and pulled the Russian closer to her.

‘I have not yet seen them, Russia was not really a fan of American movies, are these good?’ Natasha asked.

‘The best, I even had an Ewok plushie as a kid, I lost it years ago, but these movies shaped my childhood; before the war did.’ Wanda said, saddened at the thought of her Wicket, she nuzzled her face into the soft fur of her puppy and said: ‘I had it for some years after the bombing, but I lost it trying to outrun policemen who caught me stealing food, I cried over it, even though I was like fourteen.’ 

‘Nothing to be ashamed about,’ Natasha said, as she put an arm around the younger girl, noting the story and the plushie, Summer had gone and Autumn had arisen, but that didn’t mean she could start her Christmas shopping. ‘Should we start the films?’

Wanda nodded and pushed the button on the remote and the intro started playing.

‘Wait, you have to read.’ She said as Natasha wanted to get up to get herself something to drink as well.

‘The movie hasn’t properly started, and besides, it’s just yellow letters.’ Natasha said.

‘Natalia Alianovna Romanova!’ said Wanda sternly, ‘Get your beautiful butt on this couch right now.’

‘Or else?’ Natasha said, shivering with the way Wanda said her name, not out of fear, something else held her.

‘No more kissing until the movie's end, I will not even touch you or hold your hand if you get scared.’ Wanda said, gently stroked Lucky’s fur whilst looking into pale blue eyes as the redhead sat down and put her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

‘Better?’ She asked, as she tickled Lucky behind his ear.

‘Always, when you're next to me.’ Wanda said as she kissed her cheek.

‘You really think my butt is beautiful?’ She asked the Sokovian as she read the yellow words written in the sky.

‘Best butt ever.’ Wanda smirked, Natasha sighed comfortable and let herself sink deeper onto the shoulder of her date, all the while not sure whether to look at the woman next to her or the spaceship in front of her.

Quite soon Wanda was lost in the movie, where she first had sat there but kept her focus on the dog and maybe, more importantly, her date; now she sat with her eyes fixed on Natasha’s tv watching contempt as two droids wandered through the desert. 

‘She’s hot.’ Natasha smirked a short woman was shot down by people with what seemed to Natasha plastic armour.

‘Shut it,’ Wanda said, playfully.

‘I mean it, I bet you’d look good with your hair like that.’ Natasha said. ‘Could be a good Halloween costume.’

‘Shush and watch, please Natalia, I really care about these movies.’ Wanda said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

‘I will, I’m sorry Wanda.’ She said.

‘It’s alright.’ Wanda said as she threaded her fingers through Natasha’s red locks.

Natasha watched in awe as the young girl was so into the story that she ducked and moved with the farm boy as he avoided sand-people who tried to hit him with a weird stick. The Russian’s head falling off her resting place as Wanda’s shoulders moved with the rest of her body.

‘Sorry, Malysh.’ Said Wanda as Natasha pouted and shifted on the couch, her feet now sharing Wanda’s lap with Lucky. She liked this position; Natasha could look at the Sokovian and the movie in one go and she was very warm, as Wanda lifted the dog and draped a blanket over the two of them. After the dog was put back in place, Wanda returned to stroking the dog with one hand but the other travelled underneath the blanket, stroking the top of Natasha’s bare feet and her lower leg.

‘The kid reminds me kind off like a Steve, goodie-two-shoes and everything.’ Natasha said after a short while. ‘With a bit of Sam.’ 

‘Hmm, and Han would be?’ Wanda asked.

‘Definitely me.’ Natasha smirked. ‘Rugged good looks and good with a gun.’

‘Cocky, egocentric, usually wrong, sceptic.’ Wanda listed.

‘You’re one to talk, you are like the big bear-thing.’ Natasha said.

‘I’m not, lucky is.’ Wanda said. ‘I’d like to think of myself as Leia.’

‘The princess?’ Smirked the Russian. ‘Both are pretty, although I think I prefer my princess.’

She could see Wanda mouth “my princess” and smiled, lost in thought the Sokovian seemed, eyes latched onto the screen where now a giant slug was talking in a weird language. Natasha got nervous as she saw the other woman not moving for over five minutes.

‘Vision is Threepio!’ Wanda yelled, she turned her head and looked with a grin towards Natasha. ‘I only now figured it out, Steve is kind of like Luke, Tony is like Lando, you’ll meet him soon, I will make Sam R2 and we are Han and Leia.’

‘You’re a cute dork, you know?’ Natasha said, shifting again so she could kiss the Sokovian, she leaned in when-

‘Hi, Natasha just settle a bet for me, did you or did you not snog Steve.’ Tony came crashing in her room, with Sam and Steve behind him and even more of a crime; without knocking. Natasha quickly let herself fall back on the couch her head on the armrest and her feet still in Wanda’s lap. Wanda looked at Natasha questioningly and a bit hurt, all the while Natasha tried to give Wanda a glance in which she could tell everything, she was pretty sure it didn’t work. Silence fell over the room as the men looked at the scene.

‘Ever heard of knocking?’ Wanda asked.

‘Snog?’ Steve asked, glancing at the women on the couch.

‘I’m trying to make it easily understandable for the elderly, would you have preferred swapped saliva?’

‘Awesome, Star Wars.’ Sam said, interrupting the two men from further discussing her kissing a team member, as he sat down on the couch moving Natasha’s legs so there was room for him. 

‘We were planning on watching a movie in the common area, I have gotten some new screens which are supposed to be even more lifelike than life, or he claims.’ Tony said. ‘Why aren’t you there?’

‘Natasha had never seen Star Wars before, and we wanted to make it a girl’s night today.’ Wanda said passive-aggressively.

‘We could watch a movie without them, just the three of us, maybe vision wants to watch?’ Steve said. ‘It’s what you prefer.’

‘We prefer to be alone if you don’t mind.’ Natasha said.

‘I mind, get out.’ Wanda joked.

‘Alright, forget we came in here,’ Tony said. ‘But…’

‘Yes, Tony I did.’ Natasha said throwing the remote at Tony. ‘Now leave.’

‘Sam?’ the Falcon nodded at the Sokovian mentioning his name. ‘Could you walk with Lucky, he likes you and you guys owe me.’

‘I will, do you want me to put him in his bench in the common area afterwards?’ Sam said.

‘That’d be amazing, thank you; his food is in the left drawer of the big cabinet.’ Wanda said as Sam picked up the dog from her lap; Tony and Steve had already left the room.

‘I know,’ Sam said as he walked out of the room with Lucky. ‘Have a nice evening lady.’

When the door finally closed Wanda shot up from the couch and jumped on Natasha who was laying horizontally again. A low grunt and a smile came from Natasha as Wanda leaned in and kissed her with a possessive grunt coming from her mouth as she kissed her.

‘I really wanted to do that, before they walked in, I meant.’ Wanda said shyly. ‘It wasn’t too much, right?

‘I loved it.’ Natasha said, wrapping her arms around the young woman, who suddenly went stiff and wide-eyed. ‘Wands, what’s wrong?

‘Did you really do it?’ Wanda asked.

‘You mean Steve?’ She said to the brunette. ‘I kissed him during a stealth mission, a public display of affection was the only way to distract a crook when we were in hiding.’

Wanda was silent, looking more contempt as before. ‘So, no feelings involved?’

‘No, I did not feel the same as with this other teammate of mine.’ She said seriously.

‘You kissed more team members? Tony?’

Natasha feigned retching as she laughed, she started running her hands through long brown hair gazing into emerald eyes. ‘No, there is this one teammate of mine who always lights my world on fire.’

‘Tell me more about them.’ Wanda said, as she leaned in and buried her face between the crook of her neck.

‘She is amazing and really pure, lips like soft pillows, hair as soft as a fluffy robe,’ Natasha said. ‘Kind of a dork though.’

‘How dare you.’ Wanda chuckled in her neck. ‘It’s good you’re seeing somebody; I’m seeing a wonderful person as well.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, she has a body to kill for and from the outside seems like the toughest woman in the world, but she isn’t.’

‘What is she?’

‘She is this big cuddly woman that loves to be pleased and complimented, a kind woman she is who wants nothing more than to be loved.’

‘She sounds sexy, even though you called her big.’ Natasha said.

‘She is, but there is a catch…’ Wanda said, playing coy.

‘Which is?’

‘She promised me movies, but she is too busy with other things.’ Wanda said sadly.

‘Probably too busy holding a wonderful person.’ She kissed the cheek of Wanda before she rolled them over and stood up, picking up the remote she threw earlier.

‘Do you want a snack?’ She asked Wanda.

‘Do you have some water for me please?’ 

‘Anything for you.’ Natasha said, she got Wanda her water as she turned on the fireplace, it was some weird Stark Tech thing which she couldn’t quite explain, but it seemed real enough even though it didn’t run on actual logs or produces actual fire for that matter.

‘That’s nice.’ Wanda said as she patted her lap, gesturing for her to sit there. Natasha laid down on the couch again, her head now in the lap of Wanda, who started playing with her hair, not watching the film she just had started playing again, her eyes met Natasha’s blue ones as she smiled. Wanda then leaned down and kissed her quickly.

‘Come one, they’re saving the princess soon.’ Wanda whispered.

‘The hot one.’ Natasha murmured, resulting in more of a tug than a stroke of a red lock of her hair. 

‘You’re funny.’ Wanda said as she kissed her forehead.

‘These people seriously need to learn how to shoot.’ She said to Wanda after a couple more minutes in which the armoured men, stormtroopers apparently, shot at the heroes during their rescue of the princess, now all we're on the ship flying away from the big battle station thingy.

‘They are supposed to let them escape in order to track them to their base.’ Wanda explained.

‘So, plot armour, basically?’ She said, laying very comfortably in Wanda’s lap.

‘Yes.’ Wanda had to admit.

Natasha kept her head there the entire movie until the closing ceremony when she sat up.

‘Why is the big bear not getting a medal?’ said Natasha. ‘I blame racism.’

‘Wookie.’ Wanda interjected.

‘Huh?’ 

‘Chewie is a Wookie, not a big bear.’ Wanda said. ‘And I don’t know maybe there was systemic racism towards people from Kashyyyk.’

‘Wow, you’re a dork.’ Natasha said. ‘Very cute dork and my dork though.’ 

Wanda hummed at this admission as the credits started to roll. ‘Did you like it?’

‘I did, it was a nice movie.’ Natasha said.

‘Good, because we have one film left to watch.’ Wanda laughed at Natasha surprised face when she heard that there was more on the schedule. She gave her a quick kiss as she scrolled down for the next film.

Not much difference was there in during the second film, Natasha had shifted a bit, still with her head in Wanda’s lap, and Wanda had drawn a blanket over her and continued playing with red hair.

The Russian had slowly whistled when the princess and the blonde were making out, which resulted in a swift pinch of her nose by the brunette.

‘I am going to use that someday.’ Natasha said when the smuggler was lowered into some weird pit. ‘You’re going to say that you love me, and I will say “I know”.’ 

She could feel Wanda shiver underneath her and felt a soft kiss on her scalp as two arms embraced her and hugged her close towards her, stroking her gently. She hears Wanda inhale the scent of her shampoo and felt her soft warm breath on her hairline.

She sighed as she found herself wrapped in the embrace and she felt utterly relaxed. She always loved hugs and cuddles from Wanda, even before they were dating, but this one was special; it was filled with all the adoration and devotion the Sokovian could muster and it was almost palpable. She relaxed as the blond guy walked through the city in the clouds and found the Vader-person, she saw both of them draw their blades and start fighting.

‘That is a good plot-twist.’ She said as Vader was revealed to be Luke’s father, Wanda hummed in response.

‘I mean less if you watched the prequels first.’ Wanda joked, more to herself than to Natasha who of course didn’t understand the joke.

‘There are prequels?’ She asked.

‘And sequels, and some anthologies,’ Wanda summed up. ‘Animated series and the dreadful Holiday special, we’re watching that disaster at Hannukah.’

‘It’s a date.’ Natasha winked, feeling warm at that Wanda pictured them together for at least half a year.

‘For the last movie, I think we should change into our sleepwear and then draw a blanket over us.’ Wanda said when Luke and Leia were staring at a moving Falcon.

‘You just want to see me in my negligee again.’ Natasha joked; Wanda had indeed taken an interest in the sleepwear Natasha wore; she had worn it on purpose though, usually opting for less skimpy materials. But Wanda usually loved playing with the materials in her sleep and loved easy access to her legs which she loved stroking underneath the covers of her blankets.

‘I wouldn’t mind.’ Wanda said both of them walked upstairs to Natasha’s bedroom, there in the closet, Wanda had stored a couple of her sleep shirts in Natasha’s closet for obvious reasons. Natasha chose an oversized sweater for the night with some sweatpants and Wanda went for leggings with a t-shirt. Once they got down Natasha poured the both of them a cup of hot ginger tea. Curling up together and after having thrown a blanket over the both of them, Wanda started the third of the sixth movie, Natasha wasn’t quite sure which was right.

As the movie progressed Natasha found it harder and harder to keep awake, not to say that the movie wasn’t good, but it had been a tiresome day filled with training and she had cooked a meal for Wanda, plus they were over two movies in the night. She wanted to keep awake, though, Wanda had said that she knew that the other two were better movies, but for some reason, this was her favourite.

‘Didn’t they kiss, like a movie ago?’ Natasha asked as Obi-Wan told Luke of his extended family.

‘Yeah, I have never quite gotten that as well.’ Wanda said, also rosy from having watched 2,5 movies, but she felt heavenly with Natasha next to her and her favourite movie on the screen she couldn’t care less about losing some sleep.

‘Are those the little bears you liked so much?’ Natasha asked after seeing a mini bear poking the princess.

‘Those are Ewoks, but yes.’ Wanda said. ‘Not related to the Wookies.’

‘Cool.’ Natasha said as she snuggled closer in Wanda’s arms.

‘Are we moving too fast?’ Natasha asked around the time Vader and Luke were battling on the Death Star.

‘How so?’ Wanda answered, pausing the movie on a not so kind image of a cackling Emperor.

‘Just we sleep in a bed together almost all of the time and this is only our second date?’ Natasha said. ‘I mean, I don’t really know, kind of my first relationship.’ 

‘Mine too, and I don’t know either.’ Wanda said. ‘To me, it feels right, I sleep better when you’re next to me, fewer nightmares. I just wanted to check if you don’t feel like I’m pushing you to quickly towards a place you can’t go.’

‘I know what you mean, the Red Room fucked me up quite a bit. And I don’t know how to act, I do believe we are moving in the right pace and if either of us would want to stop we’d stop.’ Natasha said. ‘Not in the sense of breaking of our dating, but mainly to keep at this point until the other is ready.’

‘I agree, with you. In some things, I need to wait and for other things, you probably need to wait for me. I’ve never been on my own, so I need to be on my own sometimes as well, so I, for instance, won’t move into this room soon, even though it is more luxurious than mine.’ 

‘But you do say it is a possibility.’ Natasha smirked but then got serious. ‘I can’t be intimate with you soon, I fear. I feel dirty after what they made me do and I just don’t…’

Natasha breath hitched and Wanda hugged the redhead tightly.

‘I don’t know…’

‘I know you don’t, but I’ll be here with you.’ Wanda said, stroking her back as Natasha shook, silent tears falling in Wanda’s hair.

‘I fear like I won’t be worthy enough for you or something, or that I can’t please you, because I never got pleasure from it, and I fear that I continue to not like it even with you and then you leave me and-.’

‘It’s alright, I know it might be hard for you,’ Wanda stopped her ramble. ‘But don’t you think you might not have liked it because it was never with someone you cared for.’

‘Could be.’ Sniffled Natasha.

‘Well then, once you’re ready I’ll do my best to make you as comfortable as possible.’ Wanda said.

‘How did I deserve you.’ Natasha said as she released herself from the embrace, looking at Wanda with watery eyes.

‘By being a wonderful person, Talia.’ Wanda said. ‘I think we’ll finish this tomorrow and let’s get you to bed.’

‘No, I want to watch the end.’ Natasha said.

‘As you wish, Malysh.’


	23. Danger Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing shocks you like a bullet hole  
> Leaving my fear on the danger line  
> Suffering a man should never know  
> Leaving my faith on the danger line
> 
> ~ Avenged Sevenfold

They were in the quinjet on Wanda’s first official mission, excitement coursed through her with a slight feeling of dread as this is her time fighting since Pietro died. But here she was they were going in teams and her, Natasha, Steve and Sam were in the Alpha group as Vision, Stark, and Rhodey were back on another raid mission, another raid of the same group.

She had been briefed on the mission the day before, an old unit in the harbour seemed to be a hide-out for hydra spies who had to flee because of Natasha dumping all of their files on the internet.

‘And when we’re done, I’m going to throw a party for us.’ Tony had said, interjecting Steve’s briefing of the mission. ‘I think we’ll have a costume party, invite all the agents working here in the compound as a kind of housewarming.’

‘Are you using it as an excuse to have a Halloween party in spring?’ Natasha had asked.

‘No comment.’ Tony had said. ‘Wanda, can you come with me please?’

Wanda had gotten up and followed the Iron Man to his lab, the lab was a whole mess as only someone addicted to coffee combined with a severe ADHD condition’s room could look like. Boxes were splayed everywhere just as Tupperware containers with half-eaten meals and tech stuff on the floor.

‘We have created for you a suit based on your outfit during, trying to enhance your movability and we used the drawing you gave us.’ Tony had said as he had given her a box with a scarlet top and black pants. 

She had immediately tried them on in her own room showing them to Natasha, who had commented her on the suit and had made some snide remark about her ass in the leather pants. Natasha had even given her leather gloves to add to the outfit as it finished the whole thing.

Now, she said in a chair on the jet in a suit, that felt a little tight, behind Natasha and Steve, flying what was supposed to be her first field mission. They would do the groundwork, about 6 people on the perimeter, the others were there to make sure no-one escaped.

They talked for a bit conversing politely, she didn’t know what to think about the captain after the revelation of the kiss. Natasha had said that she did not feel anything for 

He was nice and very caring for her, always had been but it felt weird. They had talked about coming out and opening up about their dating but decided against it, for now, Wanda’s kiss had been at the end of a party, most teammates were drunk or already on their bed. Natasha had said that probably Steve suspected it, she also told that Laura knew of her feelings, but that Clint was likely to be oblivious.

They had said that after the Bartons Steve would be the first they would tell, they both trusted him, and he was always there for them. But not yet, they hadn’t defined it properly, Natasha wasn’t even her girlfriend yet, she thought, or were they? It didn’t much matter to Wanda, they had made plans for Hannukah, even if it was casual and they had discussed intimacy, their timeline was all a bit messed up, but she knew they’d make it work.

‘Hope this isn’t like our mission in Jakarta.’ Natasha joked.

‘It shouldn’t, we are with more, we are more prepared, there are supposed to be fewer Hydra goons who will not expect us to come.’ Steve said.

‘What happened in Jakarta?’ Sam asked.

‘We were having a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D with Maria raiding an international terrorism group who had the nuclear codes of the Russian’s and then hid in Indonesia.’ Steve said, turning to face Wanda. ‘We dropped in on a large skyscraper, where they would be hiding in the bunker. But they were expecting us, killed half of our men and we had to make an escape after Natasha had destroyed the code and started the detonation of the bunker.’

‘I didn’t make it out in time,’ Natasha said. ‘The explosion happened when I ran out of the door.’

‘I found her on the ground lying there with shrapnel in her back.’ Steve said, reaching out and putting a hand on Natasha’s leg, squeezing it lightly.

‘So, that’s how you got those scars.’ Wanda said, trying to ignore Steve’s hand.

‘I did.’ Natasha said. Wanda had felt the scars when they were sleeping a couple of nights ago, she had traced her fingers over the skin of another texture where Natasha’s tank top had stopped.

‘We’re here.’ Steve said, shifting his glances between the two women, then shaking his hand and landing the jet on the water. ‘We will have to walk a couple of minutes, so they won’t expect us.’

‘They might have spotted the jet already.’ Natasha said.

‘Just be ready.’ 

Steve and Sam had gotten out first and Natasha had quickly taken her for a short chat.

‘Are you ready?’ She asked.

‘I think I am,’ Wanda said. ‘Just a bit nervous.’

‘No reason to be, they will only try to kill us.’ Natasha said, then she leaned in, embraced her and kissed her cheek. ‘For luck.’

‘I knew you liked the films.’ She said as both of them got out and walked into the city with Steve, Sam had already flown up in the sky.

‘I spot two guards on duty.’ Sam said over the comms as he glided silently through the air. ‘Do you want me to take them out?’

‘No,’ Steve said. ‘Stay high, we don’t want a citywide panic, this is a stealth mission.’

‘Copy Cap.’ Sam said.

‘Natasha,’ He said whilst walking through Singapore. ‘I want you as soon as we reach the facility to take out those guards, I will protect go after their General and then you destroy the codes, while Wanda protects you.’

‘I don’t need protection.’ Natasha said.

‘You will be on a computer decoding data, I want eyes on you, make sure the room is safe and clear of boogies.’

‘Clear.’ Wanda said.

‘I can see the targets.’ Natasha said, as she climbed on a roof and started running on them towards their facility.

‘Good, I’ll cover you.’ Sam said.

‘Wanda, get up on the roof and tell me what you can see.’ Steve said, helping her up. ‘Standard reconnaissance is part of every mission, tell me what you can see.’

‘I can see the facility,’ Wanda said, as Steve joined her on the roof, she gazed through the binoculars Steve handed her. ‘I see two guards by the main hangar door and two more coming out of a door and are now patrolling the roof.’

‘Good, Sam must have missed a couple.’ Steve said before turning on his comms. ‘Sam, two more boogies on the roof, can you take them out quietly?’

‘I’ll dispatch Redwing.’

‘God, please tell me you haven’t named Stark’s toy.’ Wanda chuckled as she heard Natasha’s whisper over the comms.’

‘Tell me where Natasha is.’ Steve said gently. 

‘I can’t see her,’ Wanda said gazing through the night, it was hard to spot a flash of red but eventually like she was drawn to it she saw it, hiding behind a car. ‘There, making her way towards the guards at the door.’

‘Watch quickly to the rood, you need eyes everywhere.’ Steve said Wanda could see the small drone taking out both of the guards.

‘Roof is clear.’ Sam said.

‘As is the front door, I hoped you watched, Wanda, made it look easy.’ She heard Natasha’s little joke on the comms and felt a small pang in her stomach that she missed it.

‘Don’t worry, she’ll show you more of that today, if I’m not mistaken.’ Steve said. ‘Come.’

‘I’m securing the roof,’ Sam said. ‘Coming down.’

‘I’m going in as well.’ Natasha said.

‘No, Romanov, wait.’ Steve said as he and Wanda were almost at the facility.

‘What took you so long?’ Natasha asked. ‘Making out?’

‘It would seem unprofessional, making out on a mission, wouldn’t it agent Romanov?’ Wanda asked a question that went unanswered.

‘No, just teaching her the way of command.’ Steve said, averting his gaze from the women. ‘Maximoff has got potential.’

‘I know she has’ Whispered Natasha in Wanda’s ear.

‘How do we get in?’ Wanda squeaked after she shivered from the hot breath of Natasha.

‘We’re polite Americans,’ Steve said. ‘Let’s knock.’

‘You do know that I’m Russian and she’s Sokovian.’ Natasha said.

Steve did not listen and walked towards the door, he knocked three times, took a step back and waited. No-one answered.

‘Plan B it is, Wanda?’ Wanda blasted the doors open with a well-placed ball of her magic. The doors hit the middle of the hangar in which she could see multiple Hydra agents were standing pointing her guns towards the three of them.

‘Alright, I count 24 agents, I’ll handle these. Wanda, get Natasha towards the main computer as soon as possible.’ Steve said before charging into the rows of agents punching them and throwing them to the ground.

‘If you behave today, I’ll go to Stark’s party with you.’ Natasha said as they sneaked into the room.

‘Wouldn’t he make you go anyway?’ Wanda asked as she created a barrier between them and the soldiers, they didn’t know the women were there, but better safe than sorry. Steve kept them occupied anyways, a quarter of all agents were already down. They walked up the stairs towards the main room when they first encountered Hydra thugs. The agents were running down the corridor and hadn’t yet spotted the women, probably too busy running towards America’s poster boy.

‘Yeah, but I’ll go with you.’ Natasha said as she threw the first of the agents towards the ground. ‘As your date or girlfriend, I mean.’

Suddenly the whole room went sort of quiet, except for the noise coming from downstairs, the agents shooting at them and the yell of a thug Natasha through over a barrier down two floors.

‘Talk to me Wands.’ Natasha said, with a pained expression on her face.

‘I really want to kiss you right now.’ Wanda said, her shield taking heavy fire as neither of them was focused on the agents shooting at them. She gazed into pale blue eyes and smiled. ‘I’d love to be your girlfriend, but is this the right time to tell me that you’re ready?’ 

‘I don’t know, never had a girlfriend before.’ Natasha said, bothered by the noise of gunfire against their shield. ‘Fuck off.’ She yelled as she shot al of the agents in one swift motion.

‘Hot’ Wanda remarked as they continued walking towards their destination; no more thugs hindered their way to the control room. But when they entered, they found it loaded with about five agents, all with guns drawn or batons at the ready.

‘I mean, shouldn’t we make a decision like this one well thought of and not as a competition?’ Wanda said as she fired energy towards two agents and threw them into a wall.

‘We probably shouldn’t indeed.’ Natasha said, as she moved towards the main computer and bent over to access the mainframe. ‘Stop staring at my ass, Maximoff.’ She said as she blasted a melee-armed thug who had tried to sneak up on her but failed.

‘I wouldn’t dream of it.’ Wanda said as she finished off with the last thug, rendering him unconscious. ‘How about this, we both make it out alive and we’re girlfriends?’ 

‘I like that, or we could define ourselves now,’ Natasha said as she slowly walked towards Wanda and put two arms on her shoulder. ‘And seal it right here.’

Wanda had almost leaned in when Natasha threw her on the ground behind a table, she turned to see Natasha with guns drawn at the door staring at Steve who had just come in.

‘It’s me Romanov.’ He said, raising his arms. ‘I finished up downstairs, thought you might need some help.’

‘We’re good, the program is downloading as we speak and the virus in their system will shut them all down. The codes are safe again.’ Natasha said.

‘Time to go then, or should we wait for the program to be finished?’ Steve asked Wanda.

‘I think we need to wait for the program.’ Wanda said, surprised that the question was directed at her. ‘They could have called for back-up, but we can handle them.’

‘Sam, do you see anything?’ Steve asked over the commlink.

‘No,’ He said. ‘No wait, possible boogies are parking at the hangar, I can take them out and clear a way out for us.’

‘Get the quinjet running afterwards, we’ll be coming soon.’ Steve said. ‘Nat how long until destruction?’

‘I need 90 seconds.’ She said.

‘I’ll stay here, you two get out of here and to the jet, try to make way through the back-up forces.’ Steve said.

No forces had yet arrived in the hangar, but when they reached the gaping hole where had been doors, they saw multiple boogies running towards them, they could also see some thugs shooting at something in the sky, probably redwing.

‘Let’s go.’ Natasha said as she reloaded her guns and kissed Wanda’s cheek.

‘Wait.’ Wanda said, grabbing Natasha’s arm and pulling her towards her, she then cupped her cheek and kissed her with all the passion she could muster. Sounds were drowned out between them until they parted all too soon. ‘for luck.’

‘Cheesy.’ Natasha said as she ran out of the building, shooting at all the thugs.

‘Just make it out alive, Malysh.’ Wanda ran next to her sending a wave of red energy toward all the agents.’

‘Of course, I will, I got an excellent reason to.’ Natasha said as they ran past the knocked-out agents. ‘That is an awesome move.’

‘Good enough for the reward?’ Wanda teased as they ran towards the jet. ‘I do think you need to think of something different as we are doing the original one already now.’

‘Alright, I have something in mind.’ Natasha smirked. ‘But you will only find out at the next party.’

Wanda laughed as they kept on running, they were almost at their destination when captain America caught up with them.

‘Keep up ladies.’ He said as he overtook them and ran into the now visible quinjet.

‘Welcome back.’ Sam said as he started lift-off for the jet as soon as they were inside, Steve was in the co-pilot’s chair. ‘Strap in.’

They sat down on the bench on that stood at an angle from the cockpit next to each other. Wanda put her head on the Redheads shoulder.

‘Travel time will be three hours, rest a bit.’ Steve said. ‘Wanda you did well today, get some rest.’

‘Thank you.’ Wanda murmured.

‘Sleep now, sweet Cherub.’

Cherub, that is a new one, she thought as she drifted into a deep slumber.

She woke by Natasha shaking her gently. ‘Come on, Printsessa, we’re here.’

‘Come, Wanda, we’re having drinks as a celebration.’ Sam said. ‘You should come, you’re fun when you’re drunk.’

‘I’ll come, I’m not tired anyway.’ She said, standing up with sore muscles.

‘That might be because you just spend three hours drooling on my shoulders.’ Natasha joked.

‘I do not drool.’ Wanda said.

‘No, you snore.’ Sam joked.

‘Do I?’ She asked Natasha, who nodded apologetically. ‘A bit, sweet Cherub.’

‘Fuck.’

Once inside they got around the table as Sam put three beers and a full bottle of vodka on the table. Sam and Steve had shed their uniform’s tops and sat in their undershirts, Natasha had undone her zipper and sat on her chair in just her tank top. Wanda couldn’t stop sneaking glances at the fleshy globes entrapped by the black tank top, she herself had her corset loosened, but her pants were kind of uncomfortable now.

‘To a successful mission.’ Sam said as he raised his bottle.

‘Cheers.’ Wanda and Steve said, Natasha was already drinking.

A soft bark could be heard as Lucky came up from his bench in that was situated in the common room. ‘Here boy.’ Wanda sat as she patted her lap; she was teaching him some small tricks and him jumping on her lap was one of the first they were able to do. The dog was growing fast and looked very healthy, Wanda immediately started stroking his belly as he turned around in her lap, her beer all forgotten. 

‘How was your first mission?’ Steve asked Wanda.

‘I liked it,’ Wanda said. ‘But wasn’t you do get tired from these things.’

‘Unless you have unnatural stamina like the two super-soldiers.’ Sam yawned after his joke and stood up. ‘I’m going to bed, tomorrow I have to go to work for the VA.’

‘Night Sam.’ Wanda said.

‘Don’t die in your sleep, Wilson.’ Natasha said, yawning as well.

When they were with only three, and lucky, the room turned silent, one of the lost in their thoughts, the other lost in their drink and eyeing a brunette and said brunette who played with her puppy, tickling the small dog.

‘But you said that Hydra was finished right?’ She asked Steve after a while. ‘Who were these guys then?’

‘Well during operation insight, we destroyed hydra as a whole then we found out that it isn’t quite that a new head will take its place, it is more that the body starts to spasm, those spasms where Strucker and the base we raided today, now that they’re out in the open they have been more dangerous.’ Steve said.

‘I did not like that operation.’ Natasha said.

‘We did find Bucky.’ Steve said.

‘Everyone we’ve worked with was trying to kill us.’ Natasha retorted. ‘Rumlow, Pierce and Sitwell, we were on the run as fugitives.’

‘You didn’t seem to mind so much, being on the run suited you very well.’ Wanda joked.

‘Well, you have to do what you have to do to not get caught.’ Natasha smirked. ‘Steve seemed to like it very much.’ The Steve in question choked in his beer and it came out of his nose.

‘This doesn’t even get me drunk.’ He said, handing the bottle to Natasha, who downed it immediately.

‘You just need more.’ Natasha joked, rubbing her hand over his back. ‘Always seems to work for me.’

Wanda just stared at them, with a green glow in her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t feel this way and hated herself for it.

‘Anything wrong, Wanda?’ Natasha said Wanda knew that she knew, and probably Natasha knew that, as she continued rubbing Steve’s shoulders. Wanda put Lucky back on the ground, she knew she shouldn’t let it get to her head, she shouldn’t but something made her sway gently towards the Russian who eyed Wanda, still seated in her chair. When she reached her she sat down in her lap and threw her arms around her neck.

‘I really loathe you sometimes, Malysh.’ She said before leaning in, kissing the redhead and running her hands through shoulder-length locks. She grinned a sly smile as she felt Natasha tens up and ultimately relax and kiss her back her hand caressing her lower back and towards her-

‘Ahum.’ Steve cleared his throat, making the women loop up to him; Wanda turned around making herself at home in Natasha’s lap. The Russian threw her arms around her belly and leaned on the brunette.

‘So how long…, how long has this.’ He pointed at them. ‘How long has this been going on?’

‘We’ve been dating now for about five dates,’ Natasha said with a kiss to her cheek.

‘But we’ve waited for a while until both of us were ready.’ Wanda added. 

‘Our first kiss was her birthday,’ Natasha said fondly. ‘Today she became my girlfriend.’

‘Are you happy?’ He asked.

‘Yes.’ They said in unison, they then looked at each other and smiled.

‘That’s good enough for me.’ He said, as he stood up and cleaned the table.

‘We should go to, today was a big day for you,’ Natasha said. ‘You need a shower as well, you absolutely reek.’

‘Thanks, Malysh.’ Wanda snorted.

‘Goodnight ladies.’ Steve said, but he halted as soon as he was in the doorframe. ‘Does Clint know?’

‘Shit.’ Natasha said. ‘I wanted to tell him first.’

‘Haha, I won’t rub this in his face.’ Steve said. ‘It is definitely what Bucky or Sam would have done, so maybe a bit.’

Natasha turned towards her girlfriend whose face had turned red. ‘You just couldn’t help yourself, didn’t you?’

‘Sorry.’ Wanda said, before straightening up. ‘No wait, I’m not sorry, you were teasing me.’

‘You’re easy to tease.’ Natasha said, as she grabbed Wanda’s hand and led her back towards her room. ‘Green is not your colour Maximoff.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates have been a bit weird as my life is going shit, as probably everyone else's.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments I have received on this work.
> 
> Thank you all.


	24. Chapter 24

Wanda was filled with joy when Sam walked into her room with a box with some old stuff he brought from his old apartment.

‘I got you an old Wii.’ He said, they had talked about the gaming console quite a bit in the last couple of weeks, it was a device he used to play on with his nephew until he grew out of it. Wanda had said that she never owned a Wii in her life or even played on it, so Sam had to bring it, his nephew didn’t use it anyway, he now had a PlayStation.

‘We’re going to play a Mario Kart,’ He said, dropping the box on her bed. ‘I also brought something to make it more interesting.’ 

‘What’d you got?’ She asked tiredly, she had been talking with Natasha about the Sokovian’s childhood until late into the previous night, although it had been difficult for the both of them, Wanda thought it did their still young relationship good and she treasured their talk immensely. 

Sam rummaged through the box, throwing his Wii’s and some game remotes onto her bed, making a mess, she might add, and held out a tin with brownies. 

‘Brownies?’ She said, looking at the chocolaty delicacy.

‘Edible’s, kid.’ He said with a wide grin on his face.

‘Seriously, you want to now?’ She asked.

‘Yeah, do you?’

‘Definitely, but my television is less good, we might want to sit in the communal area.’ Wanda said.

‘I’m beating your ass, Maximoff.’

High as a diamond in the sky, Wanda walked with Sam towards the common area, she wobbled on her legs a little bit but managed to get there without falling. Only one other Avenger was there in it was Natasha she sat in a chair in a, what seemed to be, painful seating posture, one of her feet underneath her bottom and the other draped over the chair. She was reading a book, the title indicated something from Russia and wore a big headset, probably something classical; Natasha had told her that she liked to put on some symphony when reading as it got her deeper involved in the story.

‘Are you fine with us playing a game here?’ Sam asked the redhead, who nodded at him and smiled at Wanda. With that affirmation, Sam started to plug in his Wii into the television, but with him being high out of his mind it was very difficult for him, eventually, he managed to put in the plugs into the screen.

He then started up the television and zapped to the right channel. ‘No visual.’ Said Sam.

‘You put the red plug in the white output.’ Natasha said as she stood up and walked towards the television. ‘And the white plug in the Yellow output, here let me fix it.’

Eventually, Sam and Natasha, mostly Natasha got the game working and they all walked towards the couch.

Wanda's knees felt weak as she walked, her centre of gravity was off and eventually on her way to the couch she fell and…

‘Careful, you might hurt that pretty head of yours.’ Ever so agile, Natasha had caught the Sokovian and was now dipping her low.

‘Thank you.’ She muttered as Natasha finally helped her to her feet after she had gazed into her green eyes. Wanda got to the couch and sat down next to Sam as Natasha walked towards her spot in the large chair and put her headphones on again.

‘Was he flirting with you?’ Sam asked as he opened the Mii channel. ‘Or is the weed getting to me?’

‘Probably the second one.’ Wanda said as she gazed at the redhead who seemed to be enthralled by her book again.

‘Alright, do you know how to play?’ Sam asked after having placed the biscuit tin between them on the couch.

‘No,’ Wanda said her mind at other things.

‘Easier for me to win then.’ Sam said then looked at Wanda who was not looking at anywhere close to the television. ‘Wanda are you alright?’

‘Yeah,’ She said absentmindedly.

‘She is very pretty; I mean she terrifies me, but she is very pretty.’ Sam said, following his gaze. ‘Do you fancy her?’

‘No,’ She lied, a bit unconvincingly but she hoped Sam wouldn’t pick up on it, as he must be higher than she was, he had eaten more than her of the brownies.

‘I mean when she sits like that reading her book and being, you know calm, you almost forget she could kill you in an instant.’ Sam said. ‘Not only with her hands, but she’ll crush you with her thighs.’

‘Would be worse ways to go.’ Wanda said under her breath, maybe it was the drugs, it probably was, but she swore she saw a hint of amusement on her girlfriend’s face.

‘What was that?’ Sam asked, starting up Mario Kart.

‘Nothing.’ she answered.

‘So, you can choose your character first.’ Sam said as he opened the game. Wanda took a while to decide and eventually settled on Yoshi while Sam chose Funky Kong. ‘I suggest you play manual to start with, drifting is more difficult even when sober.’

Wanda hissed at that statement and threw a glance at Natasha; the Russian did not avert her gaze from her book and did not seem to have heard anything.

‘She is too deep into her novel, and even if she heard who cares, or do you fear she is a narc?’ Sam teased. ‘Afraid she won’t say yes when you ask her out?’

‘Something like that.’ Wanda answered.

‘Okay, I think she’d be a fool to say no, even though you’re a stoner.’ Sam said. ‘Shall we start?’

‘Yes’ said Wanda. They started off with a sound victory for Sam, who managed to stay on the tracks whereas Wanda managed to mainly mow the lawn of the track, she found it difficult and the edibles didn’t help. What also didn’t help was that from the corner of her eyes Natasha sat, she was just being herself reading a book in a soft sweater, but she was breath-taking whilst doing it. 

The second race she found that she did rather well, she hadn’t come last like the previous round and had managed to stay on the track for almost the entire race.

‘Won again.’ Sam said as he loudly cheered, jumping up and down the couch. This resulting in a frustrated look from the redhead and he quickly sat down again.

‘That glare from her could scorch a man’s balls off.’ Wanda found this probably more funny than it was as she fell down the couch stuck in a fit of laughter. It took her about half a minute to compose herself as she sat back on the couch next to Sam her focus back on the task at hand, beating Sam at least in one race, missing the faint smile on red lips as Natasha turned a page.

‘I’m winning this one Wilson.’ She said at race five or six. 

‘No, you’re not.’ Sam said as Wanda was in sight of the finish line, but he was gaining, fast.

‘No,’ She said, not yelled, she didn’t sound angry just heartbroken and defeated as a blue shell came crashing down upon her just before the finish line and Sam and almost all other racers sped past her.

‘Even fucking toad finished above me.’ She pouted.

‘I need a refill; you want some more?’ Sam asked opening the tin. 

‘Yeah,’ she said. ‘I almost had you, next one I promise you I’m winning.’

‘Want to make a bet?’ Sam said, handing a piece of brownie to Wanda.

‘You’re on, what’s at stake?’

‘I don’t know.’ Wanda said.

‘Winner gets five bucks?’ Sam said.

‘We get paid by a billionaire.’ Wanda answered.

‘More weed?’ He suggested.

‘I can live with that.’ Wanda said ‘No, better idea. Winner has to make dinner for the other.’

Sam had orchestrated all of this, he put all the races in order and knew that the next one was the most difficult track of them all and felt pleased with his deceived enemy. 

‘Haha, rainbow road, you lose.’ Sam smirked.

‘Did you know?’ Wanda asked. ‘You know I can read your mind bird-boy.’

‘You’ll never get it out of me.’ Sam said as Wanda started pouting.

‘What’s wrong Wanda?’ Natasha asked looking up from her book. ‘Is the mean boy bullying you?’

‘Yeah.’ She said, still looking befuddled at the betrayal. 

‘Do you need me to beat him up?’ The redhead asked with a smile on her ruby lips

‘Are you good?’ She answered handing the controller to her girlfriend.

‘Don’t know,’ Natasha said as she stood up and walked over to Wanda to sit on the other side of her. ‘But do you trust me, if I say I’ll do my very best?’

‘Naturally.’ Wanda told her girlfriend, as she leaned her head on her shoulder.

‘Alright Sam, what are the terms?’ Natasha asked.

‘Three laps, rainbow road, loser has to make the winner dinner tomorrow.’ Sam said. ‘So, if you lose both of you have make me food.’

‘Which means that if I win, you have to cook for Wanda and myself.’ Natasha said. ‘And to make it more interesting, losers wait on the winners as well?’

‘You’ve got yourself a deal Romanov.’ He said, before leaning closely to Wanda and whispering in her ear: ‘You can thank me later when serving me.’

The start of the race was a mess for Natasha, being quite competitive, she pressed the gas button immediately and her bike ended up in smoke. Then in her anger and frustration she raced towards the drop and jump which she barely made and the drove towards the first corner, she oversteered that corned as she did not yet have a feel for the bike yet. The next corner she understeered in such a way that she drove off the track and fell into the abyss.

A soft gasp could be heard as Wanda saw her fall, she then placed a hand on Natasha’s thigh and squeezed in encouragingly.

Her girlfriend was counting on her, she needed to win this race for her. Natasha’s new tactic was to go slow down a bit for another couple of corners, so she could get a feel for it; She should be able to catch up later, Sam was bound to fall right?

Wanda looked at the tv and saw Sam race and adequate race, he was cautious not to fall, but not that quick and Natasha gain on him as she raced a superb second lap and was only 7 places behind him, which was very good from her because lap one was not good and Wanda really didn’t want to wait on Sam with Natasha; although they would be doing it together, so it wouldn’t be that bad. She sat there staring at nothing with a made up date in her mind as if she was playing a movie while she fiddled with the fabric of Natasha’s pants, she fantasised at a sweet make-out session afterwards.

She didn’t see that the Russian was now in second place just behind Sam as the got out of the tunnel, she didn’t notice her girlfriend getting an item box as she jumped over the last ramp, she didn’t even seem to pick up the fact that Natasha used her just gained speed boost to bump into Sam. 

Never did she notice the bike of Sam falling down into the dark abyss, but to be fair she was baked, she did, however, hear the ear-trembling scream of agony of Sam.

‘And that’s how you do it.’ Natasha said. ‘Wands is vegetarian, so you better make her a nice meal tomorrow, we’ll eat in her room, use her kitchen, I don’t want a mess in mine.’

‘Alright.’ Sam said towards the back of Wanda who had wrapped Natasha in a hug. ‘Wanda, we're playing another game now.’ 

‘If you don’t mind, I got two chapters left in my book and want to finish it tonight.’ Natasha said as she drew Wanda tight for a fleeting moment and then let go to get back to her spot and she opened her book and put her headphones back on.

‘Mario Brothers?’ Sam asked.

‘Sure, any rules?’ Wanda retorted, wanting to make it competitive even though Sam had smacked her arse in Mario Kart.

‘Each character has five lives, then they have to revive, you can also gain more lives during the game, every revive is an extra piece of edible.’

‘But I’ll be stoned out of my fucking mind.’ Wanda said.

‘Or you’ll be brilliant and defeat Bowser in his castle.’ Sam retorted, biting a piece of brownie for his own pleasure.

It went well, actually, Sam started at an easy level probably, although Wanda did bump into the first mushroom she saw.

‘So, what is the story of this game?’ Wanda asked after her first edible of the game.

‘Italian plumber has to save the pretty princess from the clutches of a big spiky Pokémon.’ Sam said.

‘Fucking weird.’ Wanda said as she felt a slight tingle in her arms and felt a vein in her neck throb.

‘I mean you could see it as the princess being Natasha and you have to save her.’ Sam said loudly.

‘Shut it.’ She hissed, eying Natasha who just flipped the page humming to something. ‘First of all, that was too loud, secondly, that wouldn’t work as Natasha doesn’t need saving, thirdly Natasha is way more beautiful than that dumb bitch and finally: Shut it!’

‘Hmm,’ Sam teased. ‘What makes her more beautiful than Princess Peach?’

‘She just is.’ Wanda said. ‘I mean she has these amazing blue eyes.’

‘Eyes, that’s what you are going with?’

‘I mean her smile is beautiful.’ Wanda said.

‘Still, to tame Maximoff.’ Sam teased.

‘What do you want me to say.’ Wanda said with a laugh. ‘That I like her big tits? That I’d let those amazing thighs crush me if she wanted to? That I’d want to kiss that plump ruby lips all of the times? That I like the freckles on her face or the way her nose scrunches when she smiles at me. Or do you want to hear that I absolutely love that beautiful butt of hers and that I wouldn’t mind if it takes a personal residence on my face?’

‘Something like that, yeah.’ Sam said a bit awkwardly, Wanda didn’t know why she had said all this, she was usually more reserved and didn’t like to talk about her private life except with Natasha who made her feel safe, it was only then she remembered she was stoned out of her mind.

‘I mean she’s great.’ Wanda said trying to sound not so much as a horny teenager, to reiterate, as if her previous rant hadn’t made that clear. 

‘So you said.’ He joked.

‘Do you know what the best feature of her is?’ 

‘The butt you want to plant on your face?’ He teased.

‘No,’ Wanda said. ‘I love her hair; it flows beautifully as she runs, and it frames her perfect little head.’

‘So, her hair?’

‘Have you ever felt how soft it is?’ Wanda said, eyes wide. ‘She must use like 5 products; it always smells amazing.’

‘Do you think she’s red all over, you know a fire crotch?’ Sam wondered aloud, if he wasn’t stoned, he wouldn’t have dared to say it aloud especially when Natasha was in the room.

‘You can’t say something like that, Samuel.’ Wanda said blushing furiously.

‘Ready to play the next level?’ Sam asked after Wanda had zoned out for a minute thinking of the Russian.

‘Yeah, you’re going down, I can do this.’ Wanda said, and she could she finished the first level with relative ease the second should be just as doable.

It wasn’t just as doable, she fell into lava almost immediately, then with 3 lives to go she got his by a fireball, thirdly something hit her and for her last life, she got crushed by a pillar. All this took less than a minute.

‘Eat it,’ Sam said as he handed her a piece of brownie whiles simultaneously continuing playing the game. ‘It needs to be gone when I finish the level.’ Sam was a pro in this game, with finesse he finished the way more complicated level as the first one and eventually reached the flag which he raised.

This continued for about 5 levels in which Wanda plunged to her death, ran into monsters and got hit with all that was holy. Eventually, on level 6, she stood on a ledge wanting to make the jump knowing she could make it when Sam’s avatar picked hers up and threw her into the fire.

‘Sam,’ She gasped horror-struck, then she noticed the small number on the side of the screen. ‘Did you skip from world 1 to world 8?’

‘I might have.’ Sam said, feigning innocence.

‘Bastard.’ She said, smacking his arm.

‘I just wanted to let you eat more and more and more.’ Sam explained. ‘So, you would have the courage to ask out Natasha.’

‘Which you wanted to do by drugging me?’

‘Well,’ Sam defended. ‘I mean you need to get over this crush eventually.’

‘It’s not a crush.’ Wanda said. ‘I’m in love with her.’

In silence, Sam stared at Wanda, before being interrupted by Steve who came running in.

‘Sam, I need you, we’ve got a lead on Bucky.’ 

‘Be right there, Cap.’ He said as he still gaped at Wanda. ‘Give me a minute.’ Steve left the room.

‘Alright you, I have to go, you keep these.’ He pointed at the tin as he stood up to the door opening. ‘But talk to her.’

‘Sam,’ Wanda said, wanting to tell her that they were already dating, but he walked out before she could finish saying his name. 

At that very moment, Natasha looked around and saw no-one, then she closed her book, stood up and made her way to the couch where her girlfriend stared into nothing in particular. She stood in front of the Sokovian to catch her gaze questioningly asking for permission to touch her, after a nod of affirmation she sat down and laid her head on Wanda’s lap who started playing with her hair absentmindedly.

‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted him to go, so we could sit here together.’ Natasha said as Wanda leaned down to kiss her forehead. She loved seeing the redhead like this, relaxed and comfortable, Wanda knew that her life as spy made her somewhat uncomfortable showing true affection but in moments like these, she treasured her girlfriend. 

Wanda relaxed and stared into icy blue eyes for a while, gently stroking Natasha’s hair. She treaded her finger through locks of red fixing her eyes on the freckles on her face that were visible, only after a minute or five did she notice the opened tin on Natasha’s belly and her girlfriend munching on a brownie.

‘Natasha.’ She said cautiously.

‘Yes, Milaya.’ She said as she took another bite.

‘Those brownies… do you know what’s in there?’ Wanda asked.

‘I assume these things are the reason you’re high as shit right now.’ Natasha joked.

‘They might be.’ Wanda blushed; Natasha didn’t regularly use curse words. ‘How many did you have?’

‘About five whole brownies, they didn’t really work for me, so I ate more, why?’ Natasha said.

‘Malysh, we're getting you to your room right now.’

‘You want to get me out of my clothes that badly?’ She joked, then after seeing the serious look on her girlfriend’s face added. ‘Wands, what’s wrong?’

‘I’d love to get you out of your clothes but only when you’re ready, but these edibles only work after about 30 minutes and the effects last longer than usual, which means that you’ll be as high as you’ve ever been in your life.’ Wanda said as she stood up and pulled the Russian to her feet. They walked towards their wing in the compound where they eventually decided to go into Wanda’s room, it was smaller and more comfortable plus her bedroom wasn’t a floor up whereas Natasha’s was.

They walked straight to the bedroom where Natasha, still feeling absolutely fine but loving the concern of her girlfriend let herself be placed on the duvet who then got away to get her some water.

‘You’re adorable.’ She said as she re-entered the room to the sight of her girlfriend underneath the covers in a black tank top. Natasha looked really did look adorable, which the Black Widow wasn’t called often mainly because she’d break the arm of anyone there. 

‘Especially my big butt right, the one you want to have on your face.’ Natasha said with a big smile as looked Wanda straight in the eyes. Wanda tensed immediately.

‘You’ve heard that?’ She asked shocked, she hated her fucked up mind right now, she had said a lot of sexual words and even dropped the L-bomb, how much did she hear?

‘Yes, of course, I needed to keep track of my incredibly stoned, but also hot, girlfriend you came in all high already, so I kept a close watch.’ Natasha said, looking at Wanda who had gone pale.

‘But you were reading your novel,’ Wanda said defeated.

‘Yes, but I mean, I am basically a super spy, I just stopped audio-input to the headset and listened in to all you’ve said.’ Natasha said, before slipping her watch from her wrist and checking the time, she had about 10 sane minutes left she needed to get through this.

‘Do you want some music?’ Wanda said, trying to change the subject, she felt some of the drugs leaving her body and her mind becoming less and less hazy, she walked towards her side of the bed.

‘I’d love to, but you’re avoiding the real topic because I heard from a little bird that someone like big tits.’ Natasha teased.

‘What’s not to like, they look amazing.’ It had left her mouth before she could think as she let herself fall down and screamed into her pillow. Natasha laid out a loud laugh that made Wanda look up to her.

‘You’re not mad?’ She asked as a pale hand caressed her face.

‘Of course not,’ Natasha said, before scooting closer to her girlfriend and placing a soft kiss on her lips. ‘I used to hate it when people objectified me like that, but when you did it… when you did it, it filled my heart to hear how much you love the way I look, I especially loved the way you talked about my smile and hair. I’m used to the butt and tits stuff, but someone to tell me that they like my smile, that’s a first.’

‘You are the most beautiful woman in the world, I could never compare with you and-’ Wanda got interrupted by ruby lips meeting hers for a moment and then letting go. ‘Don’t say that you’re beautiful as well, and have one of the purest of heart I’ve ever met.’

‘Thanks, ‘Talia.’ She said as she gazed in blue eyes that had moistened.

‘Malysh are you alright?’ She asked a now somewhat frightened-looking redhead who started to curl up as she hugged a throw-pillow.

‘Did you mean it?’ A small voice came from the curl that was her girlfriend.

‘Did I mean what?’ Wanda asked. ‘You’re scaring me.’

‘Are you really?’ She asked.

‘Natalia, am I really what?’

‘In love with me, no-one has ever been.’ Wet blue eyes looked up at Wanda’s green ones.

‘Of course, I was,’ Wanda sighed in relief knowing what the matter was with the Russian but pained as well by the reaction that love had brought her. She knew that her childhood had been nothing compared to the one of Natasha, she always marvelled about how such an upbringing, only the small things she knew from Natasha, had produced such a wonderful person. ‘I love you, Malysh. Soo fucking much.’

Tears ran down both of their faces as Natasha wrapped Wanda in a hug burring her head in the curve of her shoulder. They stayed like that for almost five minutes when Natasha released her, put her head on her pillow and gazed up towards the ceiling.

‘Wands?’ She broke the silence after a quarter of an hour.

‘Yes, baby.’ Wanda said.

‘I’m really fucking far gone.’ She snorted before turning on her side and smiling at the brunette. ‘You?’

‘I don’t feel much anymore of it, it’s effects have mostly gone.’ Wanda said.

‘Then eat some more.’ Natasha said. ‘Only fair you’re the same level as me.’

‘I’ll roll one, quicker results if you’re okay with it.’ Natasha nodded at this proposition as Wanda sat up straight in her bed and got a big tray out of her nightstand-drawer. On the tray were a grinder, a paper dispenser, an ashtray, a dispenser for tips and a compartment for the product itself.

‘You’re really prepared.’ Natasha stated.

‘I use it if I have nightmares,’ Wanda said as she started rolling a joint. ‘It really helps with my insomnia.’

‘Does it happen often?’ Natasha asked.

‘Less and less,’ Wanda said. ‘Especially in your arms, but I don’t want to wake you when it happens.’

‘Wake me, definitely do,’ Answered Natasha. ‘I’d rather that you wake me than that you don’t get sleep.’

‘Thanks, baby.’ Wanda said as she lit the joint and took a big hit.

‘Yeah, I definitely got it.’ Natasha said.

‘Got what?’ She asked.

‘Smoking fetish,’ Natasha said without shame, probably the drugs doing. ‘You’re so sexy when you do that.’

‘I’ll remember that.’ Wanda said as she felt the drugs do their work; she put out the joint, still had half left for a later time. She got back onto her side on the bed and looked at her wonderful girlfriend, who she truly loves and sighed contumely.

‘But you’ve got a thing for my tits.’ Natasha said matter-of-factly. 

‘I mean, kinda.’ Wanda said.

‘Not kind off, you can’t wait to get your hand on these.’ Natasha said as she wrapped her fingers around the hem of her tank top and worked it up over her head, difficult in a horizontal situation, and threw in on the other side of the bed.

Natasha was not wearing a bra, Wanda gazed in shock at the stiff nipples and large areola she could see. She stared them in full of awe as she slowly reached for a feel, she first looked into Natasha’s eyes seeking consent, even high she knew that this was important.

Softly she caressed the soft mounds of flesh as she stared into blue eyes filled with sweet please, a slight gasp was heard when she rolled a thumb over perky nipples.

‘Do you like them?’ She asked as if Wanda’s dumbfound reaction wasn’t enough.

‘They’re perfect. I mean you are perfect.’ Wanda corrected herself. ‘Though I think you should get your shirt back on as the nights can be cold and I’m not going any further with us in this state.’

‘Maybe later.’ Natasha winked at Wanda as she reached for her shirt and put it on.

‘Maybe later.’

‘Come here,’ Natasha said as she wrapped the brunette in an embrace. ‘I’m tired let’s go to sleep.’

‘Of course.’ Wanda said, this was a different position of what they were used to, usually one of them was the little spoon the other the big spoon, now both of them faced each other as they cuddled up to each other, Natasha’s face resting almost on her chest.

Neither of them said much anymore, they giggled for a bit or whispered sweet nothings in each other’s ears and listened to some Pink Floyd Wanda had put on, but after the dark side of the moon album finished Wanda had turned it all off for them to go to bed where they laid into each other’s arms, Natasha was the first to fall asleep.

‘Good night, Malysh.’ Wanda said. ‘I will prove to you how much I love you as long as I can.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The L-word has been said, by one, the other was out of her mind.
> 
> Hope you liked it, sorry for the delay.


	25. Chapter 25

When Natasha woke, she did in a state of utter relaxation, she felt calm as she rolled over to reach her girlfriend and felt… nothing, the bed was, apart for herself, completely empty. She didn’t hear the shower next door running nor did she hear a television on next door.

The matter of fact was that, however comfortable she usually was in bed, she would usually wake before Wanda, sometimes getting a run in before the Sokovian even had breakfast, usually she would get up, slip out of Wanda’s grip, place a kiss on the brunette’s forehead and make some food for herself and Wanda.

It was strange waking up without a softly purring Wanda wrapped around her, to be fair, she couldn’t really mind that much, it was just something she felt in her veins that made her still sleepy.

She laid there in bed, hearing soft noises from the kitchen and a sweet singing voice. Wanda’s making her breakfast was all she could think, then she remembered the night before, all Wanda had said, all she had said and more importantly what she hadn’t said.

Wanda had told her she loved her, and she had been too high to even register it or say it back. Fear crept into her heart, what if Wanda left her because she didn’t say it back? Natasha knew she felt the same, but it was difficult for her to acknowledge it, the red room had fucked her up. She needed to show Wanda knew she felt the same way, she had to.

She was woken from her thoughts by a loud crash and a ‘Fuck!’

‘Wanda?’ She said from her bed, wanting to get up.

‘Stay there, ‘Talia.’ Wanda almost yelled, as she ran into her bedroom, dressed in shorts and a Metallica sweater she slept in.

‘Come here.’ Natasha said, beckoning the younger woman towards her.

‘But I dropped it.’ Wanda said.

‘I know, but I need you close now,’ Natasha said. ‘Just for a little while.’

‘Can I clean first?’ Wanda said. ‘There’s tea everywhere, plus I’m pretty sure the sirup has gotten into the couch.’

‘Fine, but I’ll be waiting here,’ Natasha pouted. ‘And you better get your ass in here quickly.’

‘I won’t go anywhere.’ Wanda said, as she ran towards Natasha and crashed her lips into hers. ‘Stay.’ She said as she let go and sprinted to clean the living room where Natasha supposed she dropped a tray of sorts.

Subtle was not a word to describe Wanda’s cleaning, neither was quiet or thorough, she was however fast, she returned not even two minutes after having left, even bringing with her a cup of tea, which she tried to hand to Natasha as fast as she could without hurting herself.

‘Here you go.’ She said as a smile started forming on Natasha’s face.

‘Put it on the nightstand, I got some catching up to with an incredibly sexy girlfriend.’ She reached out with her arms and the Sokovian leaned into her embrace.

‘You mean me, I’m sexy?’ Wanda said, nuzzling her nose in red locks.

‘Who else? You’re just amazingly hot.’ Natasha said as she started stroking Wanda’s pale thighs with her soft digits. A soft moan escaped Wanda at the light contacts as she pushed Natasha gently back onto the mattress and climbed on top of her.

Natasha sighed in pleasure as her hand roamed up towards the hem of Wanda’s sweatshirt, she yanked it up when Wanda left her lips to catch her breath, Wanda let the shirt leave her body as she lowered herself on top of Natasha to plant kisses on her mouth, then her jaw until lowering towards her pulse points on her neck, where she sucked with the need to make a bruise.

The Russian writhed under the touches and caresses the brunette gave her as her hands moved from Wanda’s back towards her in shorts covered ass, she groped and kneaded the flesh before pulling the shorts down to give her more access towards her panty-covered bottom.

The gentle kneading to her bottom turned Wanda’s brain into overdrive, she released Natasha’s now-bruised neck and softly bit down on it, her hands underneath the soft layer of clothing as she played with Natasha’s abdomen. She could feel the Russian’s hot breath in her ear as soft whimpers escaped her lip.

‘Does it feel good?’ Wanda asked in a sultry tone.

‘Yes, Milaya.’ She moaned, it all became too much, she had had sex before, she had to. But she’d never felt anything like this, Wanda was inexperience, at times downward sloppy, but Natasha loved her and that made all the difference in the world, she knew she’d could probably come undone if this continued much longer, as she could feel her undergarments getting damp already. Wanda looked at her with pure desire as she laid on her back, whilst little moans and whimpers left her mouth, she felt desperate for release, something she had never ever had felt before she wanted to tell Wanda she really did, but all that left her mouth were three little words, whispered ever so quietly.

Natasha hadn’t realised what she had said but did notice Wanda leaving neck alone again as she sat up straight, still on Natasha’s legs.

‘You love me?’ Wanda said, lust leaving emerald eyes to be replaced with a mixture of shock and adoration. Natasha could only nod, she didn’t trust her own words anymore.

‘Good,’ Wanda said as a smile spread over her face. ‘Because I’m not done with you yet, not for a long while. I love you so much, Malysh.’

‘I know, you said that last night.’ Natasha grinned like a child.

‘So, you do remember last night, I was worried you might have forgotten.’ Wanda said.

‘You’re kidding right?’ Natasha smiled, as she started stroking a naked thigh, gazing upon her girlfriend who hadn’t covered up. ‘How could I, you were talking about how much you loved my butt.’

‘Of course, you had to mention that.’ Wanda said, she shivered a bit, it was a slightly too cold to be seating upon her girlfriend in an air-conditioned room whilst wearing nothing but panties and a bra. ‘I also said I loved your smile, Malysh.’

‘Oh, I know, I also remember my tits being out and you fondling them,’ Natasha said, a tad embarrassed about that fact, she gazed down at the simply black bra, it was without a doubt the most beautiful item of clothing she had ever seen. ‘It would only be fair if you’d do the same for me.’

‘Would it now?’ Wanda raised an eyebrow as a smirk crossed her face, trying to hide the nerves in her body.

‘It would make me happy, plus and this is the most important one; it would make up for you messing up my breakfast.’ Natasha said with a wink.

‘Alright, but don’t get your hopes up.’ Wanda said as she reached for the clasp of her bra before she could reach it, Natasha sat up and grabbed her wrists.

‘No.’ Natasha said.

‘No?’

‘Don’t get your hopes up, what do you mean with it.?’ Natasha said sincerely.

‘That they won’t be good enough, or as pretty as yours.’ Wanda cast her eyes downward. ‘They’re not as big as yours.’

‘I know that you sometimes feel less pretty than me, but I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.’ Natasha said as she let go of Wanda’s wrists and mover her hands up the Sokovian’s back. The Russian gazed into emerald eyes waiting for her approval as her hands reached the bra.

After a nod, she released the clasp and Wanda let the piece of fabric fall over her shoulders and down her arms as Natasha looked in awe.

‘So beautiful.’ She said as she surged upwards and kissed the flesh just above the areola. ‘So perfect.’ Another kiss now on the other one as her arms snaked around Wanda’s back, stroking soft hair. ‘I love you so much.’ She put off her perky nipples in mouth and started sucking gently on it.

Natasha made sure to switch both little buds as she sucked as if her life depended on her, trying to deduct what Wanda liked by her ragged breaths and whimpers.

‘Natasha, baby,’ Wanda started before moaning at the feeling of Natasha’s mouth leaving her now very erect nipples and the sensation of her tongue giving one last swirl at the perky nub. ‘Lay down with me, I want to discuss something with you.’

Natasha stared into green eyes as they laid down on the bed again, she curled up as Wanda reached for her and embraced her.

‘I’m going to say it all right now,’ Wanda said, stroking Natasha’s hair making her sigh contempt. ‘I really want to have sex with you. God, I’m very horny now, but I wanted to check in with you.’

‘I really want too as well.’ Natasha said. ‘But not now, not like this.’

‘Why?’ Wanda asked, hurt trembling through her voice. ‘Is it because of my tits, is it something I said, I did?’

‘Milaya, it wasn’t you, first of all, your tits are by far my second favourite body part of yours.’ Natasha said as she kissed the tip of Wanda’s nose. ‘I want our first time to be special, not morning sex, I’m going all out to make you feel good. I love you and you deserve the fucking world.’

‘Stupid noble mentality,’ Wanda said. ‘But fine, tonight? Sam’s cooking for us, wouldn’t it be extra exciting him not knowing what we’re up to.’

‘Kinky, but I’m in.’ Natasha smiled as soft digits moved her hair so green could make contact with blue.

‘I love you so much.’ Wanda said as she maintained eye-contact. ‘Never forget that.’

‘I won’t, promise.’ Natasha said trying to get the message through. ‘I love you too.’

They stayed in this position for a while, with Natasha’s head on Wanda’s bare chest listening to the beat of her heart and stroking her naked flesh, when her stomach started to rumble.

‘Wait, don’t get up.’ Wanda said as she loosened her grip on Natasha. ‘I’ll fetch you something.’

Quickly she grabbed her sweatshirt and ran out of the door, not bothering with her bra and shorts.

She re-entered the bedroom with a yoghurt fruit bowl after five minutes and handed them to Natasha, who quickly started eating, their almost fuck-session had made her very hungry.

‘What’s your favourite?’ Wanda asked as she sat down on the bed across from Natasha, who looked confused.

‘Favourite?’ She asked as she ate another, this time smaller, bite.

‘Part of my body?’ Wanda said as if it was obvious. ‘I know that my breasts were in the second place, which one takes the top tier?’

‘I’m embarrassed.’ Natasha said as she finished her yoghurt.

‘Come on, ‘Talia,’ Wanda pouted. ‘I deserve to know, you know mine.’

‘Hair and butt and boobs, in that order.’ Natasha said. ‘The part of you I like the most is your legs.’

‘My legs?’ Wanda asked. Natasha nodded.

‘So sexy, I love to see those long legs of yours in your leather outfit or your stretch pants when you work out.’ She said, before putting on a sultrier tone. ‘I’d love to see them wrapped in something sexy soon, stockings or fishnets or something like that. Something lacy I can run my fingers down.’

‘You’re a naughty woman, Ms Romanoff.’ She smiled at the thought

‘That’s something we should discuss as well.’ Natasha said sternly as she put her bowl on the nightstand. ‘What are your kinks?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘I have an idea, we’ll use a stoplight system, red for absolute no, yellow for a maybe, green for a yes. We won’t do any of these our first time, but to keep in mind.’ Natasha grabbed a notepad and pencil she found and looked at a moment at a sketch of herself and Wanda cuddling in bed as she ripped it out of the pad and laid it on the nightstand to hang in her own place above her bed.

‘Alright, let’s start mild.’ Natasha said as she read the first list that popped up on her phone. ‘Blindfolds?’

‘Green.’ Wanda said as Natasha wrote it down. ‘You have to say it as well.’

‘Why, I know what I like.’ She teased. 

‘Please, I want to know.’ Wanda said, looking adorable.

‘Oh, Milaya; I could never deny you anything.’ Natasha said. ‘This is green for me as well. What do you think about being tied up, definite green for me?’

‘Yellow, I don’t know how I’d react.’

‘We'll see in due time, on your pace,’ Natasha said. ‘What about age play, for me a red, I’d try but it doesn’t excite me as well.’

‘Age play?’

‘One of us acting like a baby.’

‘No, red.’

‘Alright, Spanking and slapping?’

‘Yellow,’ Wanda said. ‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘You’d never hurt me, I’d say yellow.’

‘Exhibitionism or public sex?’ Natasha asked and then added to her question after a queer look from Wanda. ‘It can be humiliation, sex for an audience, sex in public places or sex in a sneaky way that others don’t know you’re having sex.’

‘Red, definitely red, yellow and a greenish,’ Wanda said. ‘We should have things for in-between like orange and blue, your last one is a blue.’

‘I’m the same, I think.’ Natasha said. ‘Gagging, so that you can’t say anything, blue for me.’

‘Blue.’

‘Foot fetish?’

‘I don’t have it, so orange.’ Wanda said.

‘Me neither, yellow.’ Natasha added to her opinion to the list.

‘Electrostimulation? for me red.’

‘Red.’

‘Whips?’ Natasha asked

‘Red.’

‘Same for me. What about temperature, wax candles and ice cubes.’

‘Yellow for wax, green for ice.’

‘Stockings and nylons?’ Natasha asked. ‘You know my answer.’

‘Green, definitely I want to see a pantyhose around your butt.’ Wanda smirked.

'This big butt?' Natasha asked as she wiggled it for Wanda.

'That one, please.' Wanda said.

‘Piss, definite red for me.’

‘Gross, red. Next.’ Wanda said. 

‘Dominance, would you like to be dominant with me?’ Natasha asked.

‘Blue.’

‘And submissive for me.’

‘Blue.’ Wanda said smiling at her gorgeous girlfriend, she’d do almost anything for her.

‘The next two I’ll group, scat and sounding?’

‘Which and what-now?’ Wanda asked with a confused look on her face.

‘Sounding is the insertion of a metal piece or sound into the urethra.’

‘No, not happening, don’t you dare.’ Wanda said.

‘Good it was red for me as well.’ Natasha said. ‘Scat fetish is similar to piss play, but with shit.’

‘Not happening, now way, unless you want me to shit on you.’

‘No, gross.’ Natasha said.

‘Anal sex.’

‘Yellow, you?’ Wanda asked.

‘Very green.’ Natasha said a bit shyly.

‘Seriously?’ Wanda asked, Natasha, nodded with a slight blush on her face. ‘Alright, I’m in.’

‘Roleplay, green for me, I’d like to see you as my captive I try to get information from.’ Natasha said.

‘Yeah, we should, I saw some of your old files as Natalie Rushman, I would like for you to play may secretary sometimes.’ Wanda blushed.

‘Do you want me to wear glasses?’ Natasha asked.

‘Yes, please.’ Wanda gasped. 'You'd look so hot.'

‘Food play, me feeding you sensual food.’

‘What the actual fuck is sensual food?’ Wanda asked.

‘Me licking whipped cream from your belly, smearing chocolate over your tits.’ Natasha said. ‘I’m getting aroused and hungry at the same time.’

‘Blue.’

‘Strap-on and other toys.’

‘Blue.’

‘Clothespins and clamps.’

‘Orange.’

‘What would you like me to wear, I’d like to see you in stockings, fishnets, corsets, and a lot of lace in general?’ 

‘Pretty much the same, although I want you to wear your Widow outfit.’ She admitted, not looking at Natasha.

‘Hot. Alright, almost done with these ones, bloodplay?’ Natasha said.

‘Red.’

‘Knife play?’

‘Red.’

‘Orgasm denial and teasing in general.’ Natasha said, sighing contempt as Wanda started stroking her legs.

‘Yellow.’

‘Noted, Shower or bath sex?’

‘Green.’ Wanda said, Natasha’s shower already had space enough for two, she imagined the two of them making out in the shower.

‘Yeah, imagine warm beads of water clung to your skin, mixed with our sweat, hair clung to your face.’ Natasha said.

‘Or being in the bath again, just like last time, but my hand running across your body, emerging ourselves in hot water.’

‘Top of the list, Milaya, fisting?’ Natasha said with a pained expression. ‘It is a red for me.’

‘Red, that’s not going up anywhere.’ Both women laughed, it was so relaxing being able to talk about these things with the two of them. 

Midday broke as they continued talking, Wanda felt relaxed as she laid on her back answering all of Natasha’s questions. She was happy that it was a non-judging environment and Natasha was happy to share all her kinks and fetishes, mutual respect and trust in each other was important.’

‘Breathplay and choking, yellow for me.’ Natasha said.

‘I couldn’t, red for me, sorry.’ Wanda said.

‘Nothing to be sorry about, I don’t mind, I got enough of the list what we can cross off soon.’ Natasha said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

‘Multiple partners, so that is bringing one or more into our bedroom, swinging or switching from partners, being polyamorous, having someone watch us, being watched or one of us doing it with someone else and the other watching.

‘No, I want you all to myself.’ Wanda laughed, with a hint of possessiveness. ‘Red.’

‘Good, for the foreseeable future, you are mine and not going anywhere.’ Natasha growled possessively. ‘What about biting, not hard but softly like you could a nipple.’

‘I don’t know…’ Wanda said as she lifted her sweater a bit, exposing her nipples. ‘Can you show me?’

Natasha surged forward and latched her lips onto the pulse point, Wanda let out a soft whimper as she gripped her hand in red hear, with her other stroking Natasha’s cheek. She absolutely loved the softness of Natasha’s skin, she could touch it for hours as Natasha kept on sucking.

‘Natasha…’ Wanda gasped; the redhead had bitten her softly before moving on to the other breast. 

‘So pretty and perfect.’ Natasha said out of breath. ‘I love you, Wanda.’ It felt like a relief she could say these words, not being able to say them for weeks, and now it flowing out fluently.

‘I love you too, Malysh.’ Wanda said before Natasha lashed her lips around her nipple again and started sucking the sensitive nub. It felt like heaven, she was in a state of ecstatic bliss, having her tits sucked, bitten and stimulated felt better than she could have ever imagined, Natasha’s skilled lips and mouths made her feel safe and comfortable, when also delivering her pleasure beyond belief, tonight couldn’t come soon enough.

‘Fuck’ Wanda moaned as Natasha bit her nipple and let go of the bud.

‘So, which colour?’ Natasha asked with a cocky grin.

‘I don’t know, maybe you can try again?’ Wanda teased, not really expecting Natasha to dive back upon her, throwing her on her back and crashing her lips onto Wanda’s.

Natasha, did just that, attacking, sucking and biting her girlfriend’s lips in a passionate and somewhat aggressive kiss.

‘Green, Tasha.’ Wanda said as Natasha let go of her mouth no bite her neck and ear. 

‘No, you teased me,’ Natasha breathed above her. ‘It’s my turn.’

‘Can I just hold you for a while, please?’ Wanda asked with a little pout she knew Natasha couldn’t resist.

‘How could I say no to you?’ Natasha said, as she lowered herself onto Wanda’s chest and curled up around her.

‘Shall we continue?’ Natasha asked, looking up at the Sokovian who nodded.

‘Mutual masturbation, I’d think blue for me.’

‘For me as well.’ Wanda said as she kissed the top of Wanda’s head. ‘I don’t really care though, I mean it is good to know these things from each other, but I want you to know that I’d be happy with you even if you just wanted to cuddle.’

‘I am starting to quite like cuddling though, so be careful what you wish for, Milaya.’

‘I love you, Malysh, never forget.’ Wanda said. ‘Plus promise me that even when things get hard for you always show me this softer side of the mighty Black Widow, she’s the best part of you, the real you.’

‘Last one,’ Natasha said with a smirk, as she continued laying in Wanda’s arms, ‘Shotgunning, I’m guessing green…?’

‘What is shotgunning?’

‘Shotgunning is the practice of having sex under influence of drugs especially weed.’

‘Green, can we do it now?’ Wanda sat up, looking all excited and riled up, she grabbed Natasha, flipped her on her back, straddled her as she climbed on top and put her face close towards the redhead with a hopeful smile.

‘Unfortunately, no, get dressed, my love. Sam is coming soon.’ Wanda pouted adorably.

‘I love you.’ Wanda said as she got off Natasha.

‘I love you too, Wands, so much.’ Natasha said. 'We should show Steve the list.'

'His little Christian heart would break.' Wanda joked.

'I'm going to my room,' Natasha said. 

'I will come to you as soon as possible.

'No,' Natasha smirked seductively as she edged closer to Wanda. 'I want to see what you wear from me only tonight, can you do that for me?'

'We're not married.' Wanda laughed, excited for the idea.

_'Yet'_ Natasha thought as she walked out Wanda's room, already thinking about their night together tonight, the list and their possible future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They said the magic words and took an important step in their relationship, want to try biweekly updates on the Monday from here on out.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

‘Your dinner has arrived.’ Sam said. ‘And I brought help.’

‘Vision, it is good to see you.’ Wanda said as vision stepped through the door to Wanda’s apartment dressed just like Sam in a tuxedo. 

‘He offered to help to make your favourite dish, Wanda.’ Sam said as he hugged the Sokovian.

‘Natasha’s risotto?’

‘No, paprikash.’ Sam said with a questioning look.

‘You will love it, Wanda.’ Vision said as he smiled. 

‘I know I will,’ Wanda said, looking at her clock, Natasha should’ve been here by now.

‘You look sublime tonight, Wanda.’ Vision said as he looked at Wanda’s outfit. ‘Simply beautiful.’

‘Thanks, Vis.’ Wanda said as she twirled around showing the scarlet dress she wore. The dress itself left her shoulders, whilst still having fabric over her arms, as she twirled the loose skirt turned with her. She had put on her best underwear and a pantyhose, for Natasha of course, she really liked Vision and Sam, but she couldn’t give a proper fuck for what they thought about her appearance. 

‘You look good, Wanda.’ Sam said as he laid down all his stuff on her kitchen counter. ‘Are you trying to impress someone?’ He teased.

‘Fuck off.’ She said as she sat down on the couch, Wanda was nervous, not just for tonight but she wanted to keep their relationship secret for just one more week. It felt so special when it was just the two of them, and Steve, her bad. She loved the stolen kisses in hallways, the dirty glances during dinner, or the training sessions where Nat would pin her down and she then would whisper dirty things in her ears. It all had to end, but not yet. The nigh was going to be difficult, Natasha was usually quite the tease and Wanda doubted she would stop now that Sam and Vision were here. 

‘So, Wanda,’ Vision said down next to her on the couch, he looked somewhat nervous if that was possible for a computer program. ‘I was thinking...’

‘Good for you.’ Joked Wanda. ‘About what?’

‘What makes someone human.’ He said cryptically, Sam sat down across from them. ‘I am something mechanical, given life, I can experience friendship as with you and Mr Wilson here.’

‘No problem, Threepio.’ Sam interrupted. ‘I should get started with your food until Tasha comes.’

‘You know that she will break you if you keep calling me that.’ Wanda said.

‘Keep calling me what?’ Wanda turned her head around quickly only to see Natasha standing in the doorway, she could read the redhaired woman like no other, and although it probably was unlikely for Sam or Vis to spot it, Wanda could tell that she was nervous.

‘Am I late?’ She asked when Wanda rushed towards her and hugged her.

‘Just in time.’ Wanda said as she released her to take a good look at her outfit. Natasha’s hair was loose around her face, framing her features, minimal make-up and dressed in a form-fitting black suit, with a sheer top, bordering on a bralette underneath it. High stilettos on her feet made her just about Wanda’s height, but not yet.

‘Are you nervous?’ Wanda whispered as she walked towards the couch with her girlfriend, Vision had gone towards the kitchen area helping Sam.

‘You have no idea.’ Natasha said as she sat down first. ‘But I am excited.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ Natasha said, Wanda was still standing in front of her. ‘You look really beautiful, Milaya.’

‘I had an idea you liked the dress,’ Wanda spun around and then sat down, her legs draped over Natasha’s. ‘That’s why I wore these.’

‘I love these.’ Natasha said as she ran her hand over nylon clad legs, making Wanda shiver. ‘Are you still sure about tonight?’

‘What is tonight?’ Sam said as he came out of the kitchen area. ‘The appetizers are ready.’

‘Nothing in particular.’ Wanda said before leaning over to Natasha and whispering. ‘I’m wearing my best underwear for you tonight.’

‘Hmm, Underwear huh?’ Natasha said in a sultry tone, not wanting to be undone by her more inexperienced date. ‘I wish I thought of that…’

‘Not a prob-’ Wanda said before Natasha interrupted her by continuing her sentence.

‘…But unfortunately, I forgot to wear any.’ She finished with a wink as she found her seat from across Wanda.

Wanda shivered as she sat down at a beautifully set table, with a candelabra in the middle, white cloth over it and cutlery for three dishes laid down next to their plates. 

‘We shall start with courgette soup for you.’ Sam said as he put two small bowls in front of them.

‘With some bread.’ Vision said, placing the bread in the middle of the table. ‘Enjoy, Wanda.’

‘Strange.’ Wanda said as both left to prepare the main course. ‘He usually is very polite.’

‘What do you mean, Milaya?’ Natasha asked.

‘He didn’t even look at you or told you to enjoy.’ Wanda said, dipping some bread in her soup.

‘I had a little theory about you,’ Natasha said. ‘I think he likes you, has feeling for you.’

‘Huh?’ Wanda asked with a mouthful of bread.

‘Can you blame him?’ Natasha stated. ‘You’re beautiful and incredibly sexy.’

‘I really want to kiss you, but I think they’d notice.’ Wanda said.

‘I know, next week we can be open with them, for now, you’re mine.’ Natasha said.

‘Even then, I’m yours, Malysh.’ Wanda smiled at that, she started rubbing her feet subtly on Natasha’s leg in a sign of affection.

Natasha with her serum-induced agility immediately grabbed her ankle. Wanda looked shocked but then the Russian lifted brought her feet to lay on her lap and started stroking the nylon clad limb, Wanda’s other feet quickly joined on Natasha’s lap as she smiled at the redhead and mouthed three little words.

Sam came from the small kitchen, with Vision following him. 

‘We just have to wait now, do you ladies mind if we join you?’ He asked.

‘Not at all,’ Wanda lied as Vision sat down next to her and Sam across from him.

‘How is the food?’ Sam asked.

‘Good, did you put red pepper in it for the spicy flavour?’ Natasha asked.

‘Yeah, it makes the courgette taste less bland.’ He said as he grabbed a piece of bread and made to dip it in Natasha’s soup.

‘Think very carefully about your next move, Wilson.’ Natasha hissed as continued eating the soup. ‘I’m very protective of what’s mine.’ She emphasised that point by squeezing Wanda’s calf before returning to stroking the nylon, shooting Wanda a sultry look.

‘Wanda, are you enjoying the food?’ Vision asked her, not interested in the Mexican stand-off happening across from them and not noticing the love and affection Natasha was giving her underneath the table, it wasn’t sexual, but it made Wanda feel loved and that was all that mattered.

‘It’s really good, definitely in my top 5 of cooks.’ Wanda said.

‘Who’s on top?’ Sam asked, having given up on trying Natasha’s soup and having poured himself a small one as well.

‘Either my grandmother of Nat.’

‘Nat?’ Sam asked, feigning being hurt.

‘Nat.’ Wanda said.

‘I do make a mean paella.’ Natasha said with a cocky grin.

‘Burger off,’ Sam said. ‘You and me outside, Wanda will judge.’

‘Can’t, Wanda doesn’t eat meat.’ Natasha said.

‘Steve will judge,’ Sam said. ‘He will be impartial, Tony and Rhodey fear you, Clint loves you and Vision cannot eat.’

‘Deal,’ Natasha said, having finished her soup, and working now with both hands on Wanda’s legs and feet, massaging soft flesh through the nylon. ‘Next week, after Tony’s party?’

‘Alright, you’re going down.’ Sam said, as his phone went off, missing Wanda’s soft moan of pleasure under her breath. ‘I have to plate your main course.’

He and Vision got up and took with them all used empty plates, bowls and cutlery and they walked away from them.

‘We’re going to get caught.’ Wanda said as she wanted to put her feet back down.

‘We’re not,’ Natasha said, grabbing her ankles and keeping her there. ‘One is oblivious and the other is Vision, besides, you’re already making sounds and I’m not even touching you in the good spots yet.’

Wanda looked in awe as Natasha sipped her red wine without breaking eye-contact.

‘Dinner is served.’ Vision said as he put down two plates of paprikash. Sam sat down next to Wanda this time with a small plate for himself, having learned from his previous mistake.

‘Smells really good.’ Wanda said.

‘I suppose it does.’ Vision said as he sat down next to Natasha, looking a bit uncomfortable.

‘Have you thought about your costumes for Tony’s party next week?’

‘I had an idea,’ Wanda said. ‘But it’s a secret until we go shopping.’

‘We’re going shopping?’ Sam asked.

‘Natasha and I are going shopping.’ Wand said. ‘As the only women in the Avengers, we have to keep up our good name.’

‘It is unfair, that we two are the most stylish people as we need to make up for the other avengers.’ Natasha said.

‘We are not without style.’

‘Okay, jeans and a shirt with a stain on it.’ Natasha said. ‘Steve dresses like a man from the forties arrived here, Tony is in sweats most of the time, Vision doesn’t wear clothes.’

‘I’m wearing a suit.’ Sam defended himself.

‘First of all, that’s a tux,’ Natasha smirked at Sam as he looked him up and down. ‘Secondly, that is Tony’s tux, it is several centimetres too short.’

Wanda snorted and then choked on her food.

‘Are you alright, Wanda?’ Vision said as he flew through the table.

‘I am, thanks, Vis.’ She said, gulping some of her water down.

They ate for some time before Sam switched plates again, this time handing them a double scoop of mango ice cream that he had made. Afterwards, the three of them sat down in Wanda’s living room as Vision did the dishes, eager to help as he was.

‘As what are you going to the party?’ Sam asked, for the fifth time that evening, Wanda was curled down on the couch with Lucky next to her and on his other side Natasha, both women petting the puppy, Sam, on the other hand, sat on a chair with his feet on the coffee table.

‘I’m not telling,’ Wanda teased. ‘And please get your feet off my table.’

‘And maybe socks without holes in it, you’re an Avenger trainee for Christ’s sake.’ Natasha said as his feet moved from the table.

‘I think that is my cue to leave, I’ll check on Vision and leave you to it, good night Wanda.’ Sam got up and walked towards the kitchen from where he and Vision soon left after saying their goodnights once more.

‘So, let’s go to your room,’ Natasha said sultry as she jumped on Wanda’s lap, embracing her and kissing her neck.

‘Can’t, I got to walk the dog.’ Wanda said with a saddened tone. ‘But afterwards, let’s do it.’

‘You’ve never been more irresistible.’ Natasha said sarcastically before pouting. ‘Can’t we just go now?’

‘Don’t pout, Malyska.’ Wanda said as she stood up and put on her trainers, fashionable didn’t matter for a walk in the dark. ‘A bit of fresh air is good for us.’

‘It’s us now?’ Natasha joked, but she as well got up, never having taken off her heels.

‘Of course,’ Wanda said, grabbing her (Natasha’s) red jacket, which clashed horribly with her red dress. ‘We’re a team now, are you coming or what?’

‘Fine.’ Natasha said as she slid out of the glass door following her girlfriend and her pet.

They walked around the compound once, close to each other, it was colder than either had anticipated and the soggy soil was not working out properly for Natasha.

‘You should’ve worn trainers,’ Wanda teased. 

‘Shut up, I hear something.’ Natasha said as crouched into her fighting stance.

‘Probably one of the field agents, there is this one girl I’m training with I think Jackson is her name, she says some of the women in the dorms run around as an exercise during the night to keep themselves sharp.’

‘Wanda, baby, I love you but shut your pretty mouth.’

‘I love you too.’ Wanda said as she saw something move from the bushes. Quickly before the object could come any closer, she cleansed her mind of all distractions.

The object floated across the lawn towards them, when it was close enough Wanda encased herself, Natasha and Lucky in a glowing red orb, impenetrable by almost anything.

‘Wanda.’ The figure said as it tried to phase through the orb. ‘I wanted to talk to you.’

‘Vision?’ Natasha asked.

‘Can I have a moment, Ms Romanov, please?’ Vision asked, Natasha nodded, grabbed the leash and walked towards a tree, where she hoped the young dog would get his business done.

‘Wanda,’ Vision started as he walked towards a bench. ‘I’ve been meaning to tell you that I have started looking into what makes a being human and I had an epiphany.’

‘You said that before, I’m proud of that and it is very good of you.’ Wanda said, sitting down on cold steel, zipping up Natasha’s jacket. ‘What were you’re findings?’

‘Love.’ Vision stated. ‘Feelings are what separates a true being from a synthetic being like me, or so I thought.’

‘What are you alluding to, Vis?’ Wanda said, looking at his nervous face and then sneaking a glance at Natasha, who was playing with Lucky.

‘I’ve developed feelings.’ Vision said. ‘For you, Wanda.’

‘Vision…’ Wanda started.

‘You’re so kind and wonderful and I suppose you’re beautiful as well.’ Vision said.

‘You suppose?’ 

‘I mean, the web said a lot of things about what makes a creature beautiful, and you fulfil many of the standards, light eyes with dark hair, birthmark under the eye, thin with a nice waist, large but not gigantic breasts-.’

‘I’m stopping you right there, Vision, I’m sorry, I have feelings for somebody else. I will be your friends, but I can’t be more to you, I’m so sorry Viz.’

‘Nothing to apologize for Wanda, it wasn’t meant to be.’ Vision said as he stood up and walked away in the distance, Wanda’s eyes never leaving him.

‘How did he take it?’ Natasha asked when she rejoined them.

‘Not too bad,’ Wanda hummed. ‘Should we get back inside?’

‘Yes, please, my feet are killing me.’ Natasha said. ‘I’m never walking this much on heels again.’

‘I thought you could walk on them for days.’ Wanda said as she got up and walked towards her girlfriend.

‘I can, but on a smooth surface, I’ve gotten stuck thrice now.’ Natasha said as Wanda embraced her.

‘Well then, I think there is no other option.’ Natasha squealed as Wanda squeezed her bottom before sinking lower and lifting Natasha up with her hands on her thighs. ‘I guess I’ll have to carry you then.’

‘Guess so.’ Natasha smirked as she wrapped her legs around Wanda. ‘But we go straight to the bedroom, no more interruptions.’

‘I don’t know.’ Wanda teased, not having forgotten what her date had done during dinner.

‘Please, Wanda, I know you want to as well.’ Natasha said as they re-entered Wanda’s room.

‘Of course, I want you,’ Wanda said as she tried to close the door with one arm before putting Lucky in his bench still carrying Natasha, she huffed a bit as she walked around the couch.

‘You can just put me down.’ Natasha said.

‘No.’ Wanda stated. ‘Never letting you go, let’s get you to bed.’


	27. Your Body is A Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got the afternoon  
> You got this room for two  
> One thing I've left to do  
> Discover me  
> Discovering you
> 
> ~ John Mayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fully smut, no plot or anything just sex, if you're uncomfortable with that next week's chapter is plot-based again.

Natasha was already sucking on a pulse point in her neck as Wanda walked them into her bedroom, gently she laid the redhead on her bed, one of her hand in red curls making sure nothing was to become of her soon to be lover.

‘I love you.’ Wanda moaned while she joined Natasha on the bed, her hand running down the Russian’s body. ‘So much, like you would never believe.’

‘I don’t know.’ Natasha said as she rolled over so she could be on top of the younger woman. ‘I have got an amazing imagination.’

‘I bet you have.’ Wanda said as she latched her lips on Natasha’s, the kiss was filled with all the passion she could muster, the teasing during dinner, the tension between them from the start and the attraction they felt for each other shining through as they became one. It was minutes before they Natasha let go of Wanda and lied down with her back on the pillow against the wall.

‘How do you want to continue?’ She asked Wanda.

‘I don’t know,’ Wanda said. ‘Suppose we get right to it.’

‘No, we will do it slowly for you,’ Natasha shot her a teasing smirk with slightly smudged lips. ‘I think we should start with getting you naked.’

‘Alright.’ Wanda said, this was really happening, she thanked all that she believed in for giving her this opportunity, but it felt still somewhat uncomfortable to get naked, now that it came to it.

‘Do you want me to undress first?’ Natasha asked, Wanda nodded.

‘Do you want to help me?’ Wanda nodded again as she crawled on the bed towards Natasha.

‘We’ll first dress down to our underwear.’

‘Which you aren’t wearing.’

‘Too bad,’ Natasha said as she kissed Wanda’s jaw. The Sokovian had started sliding the suit’s blazer from Natasha’s arms, tracing her fingers across soft skin.

‘So soft,’ Wanda muttered as the blazer was thrown on the ground, Natasha sat now in just her pants and top.

‘This is not too bad as well.’ Natasha said as she played with Wanda’s hair, Wanda leaned in for a passionate kiss as the two women embraced, falling down the bed, the Sokovian on top of the world’s best spy, blissfully lost in their moments in passion. Many more nights like these would pass, Wanda hoped, but none of those would measure up to this, both women felt vulnerable and fragile, whilst still knowing the deep care and affection the other felt for them.

‘I think.’ Natasha said, when they parted to breathe in some much needed air. ‘That you should lose some clothes.’

‘Alright.’ Wanda said, as she shimmied her pantyhose over her legs and threw them on the floor, she then sat on her knees, with her back turned to Natasha. ‘Can you help with the zipper, please?’

‘Of course, Milaya.’ Natasha said as she reached for the zipper and slowly tugged on it, dragging it down ever so slightly. Wanda gasped softly as her girlfriend kissed the newly exposed skin for a couple seconds, before further opening the dress and repeating the practice. In the end Wanda was all riled up and felt arousal pool between her legs as Natasha reached her lower back, above the waistband of her underwear. 

‘So beautiful, my love.’ She said before kissing the arch on her lower back, after she finished, she moved in front of Wanda, both on their knees on the bed and pushed her down gently, laying a cushion under her head.

‘I want you to relax for me, can you do that.’ Natasha asked and when she nodded, she snaked underneath her back and moved towards the clasp of Wanda’s bra, another nod gave her all the affirmation she needed as skilled finger opened the bra and slowly pulled it away from Wanda’s body.

Soft fingers stroked her soft mounts lovingly as Natasha sat next to her, a big smile on her face as she gazed into Wanda’s green eyes, as she muttered sweet nothings in her ears that sounded like the best music she had ever heard.

‘You look so beautiful, Wands.’ Natasha said, still only clothed in her bralette and pants of her suit. ‘Perfect tits, amazing figure and the best smile in the world. You make my heart melt when you flash me that smile, when you’d flash me your tits, it makes my body do other things, but we’ll get to that later.’

Wanda snorted at the joke, then moaned as Natasha rolled her nipple between her thumb and index finger, it felt natural, having a relaxed Natasha doing these things to her, not too stuffy or serious the whole time and everything the Russian did to her felt absolutely heavenly, and neither of them were fully naked, yet.

‘So receptive to me.’ Natasha continued as she kept on teasing her, now laying down on her belly, slowly moving with her hands downward over her abdominal muscles and with her lips lowering from her mouth down. ‘Wonderfully soft tummy, we should do body shots of and long neck made for marking.’

Natasha moved upwards again and away from her core as her mouth latched onto 

‘Natasha.’ Wanda said, her voice filled with need, her panties were properly soaked and presumably ruined. ‘Talia, please… Fuck!’

The Russian had bitten down on her nipple the same time as she had slipped her right hand underneath Wanda’s underwear.

‘Hmm.’ She smirked, looking up at her with blue eyes. 

‘So wet...’ Natasha said in a sultry tone. ‘All for me?’

Wanda could only nod as the redhead’s hands danced around her womanhood like a ballerina, teasing her entrance and clit, with only the occasional stroke of a skilled finger through wet folds.

‘I want to see you.’ Natasha said as she slipped her hands out of Wanda’s panties and curled them around the hem of them. ‘May I?’

‘Only if you drop your pants first.’ Wanda said, her voice croaked as she laid sprawled on the bed.

Natasha didn’t know she could undress that fast, in hindsight she could van maybe given her girlfriend a little show but that would be another time, within ten seconds her fingers returned at the hem of her panties and she shot her girlfriend a questioning look.

‘You look so beautiful.’ Wanda said, totally forgetting what Natasha was about to do.

‘Wands?’

Wanda sat up on her knees, leaving Natasha’s fingers behind, quickly dropped her underwear before throwing herself at Natasha, lip locked they fell down on the bed, hands roaming parts of each other’s body neither of them had seen. The touching, stroking and groping was kept relatively mild as the most they did was bask in the others presence and Natasha who groped her butt, but it wasn’t until Wanda was back on her back that she became self-conscious again.

‘Malyshka?’ Wanda asked in a small voice. ‘Could you tell me what you’re doing?’

‘Of course, but why?’ Natasha said as she sat down between Wanda’s spread legs, gazing at the beautiful picture in front of her.

‘Just so that I can do the same for you, I want to make you feel as good as you can.’ Wanda blushed, her face turning a deep shade of pink as she tried to hide in her hair.

‘I will, baby.’ Natasha said as she leaned over so she could kiss Wanda. ‘I will, plus when you get there, I’ll guide you. Just be your perfect self the rest will come, now for the main course.’

Natasha looked down at her lover’s quim and saw a sight that made her mouth water, full pink lips and wet fold, freshly shaven and showing a swollen clitoris underneath its hood.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ Natasha said as she traced her fingers through the slickness of her pussy. ‘Irresistible.’

‘Please…God, Talia.’ Wanda whispered only just loud enough for Natasha to hear.

‘I’m here for you baby, first you want to do some teasing to get you wet,’ Natasha said. ‘Seeing as you’re basically gushing, I can start to penetrate you. This may hurt but it is going to feel so good.’

Slowly one of Natasha’s digits pushed its way into Wanda, Natasha herself had captivated her lips once more in a kiss that stifled Wanda’s cry of pleasure.

‘Now, I’ll slowly start filling you up some more, making space for a second finger.’ She said as she slowly pumped her finger until the second knuckle into Wanda. ‘Two is just perfect, do you think you can handle one more?’

Wanda nodded as Natasha’s single finger bottomed out inside her, she mewled a bit and moaned into red strands of hair.

‘Good, baby, you’re doing so well, so receptive.’ Natasha said as she slowly pushed in a second finger. She waited a full minute to get Wanda a bit more used to the extra digit.

‘How does it feel?’ Natasha asked, starting to slowly move her fingers inside the younger woman.

‘So good,’ Wanda says in a small voice, trying to kiss Natasha who was just out of reach. ‘Natasha, baby.’

‘Yes, Wands?’ Natasha asked, teasing her clit and leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

‘Close, very close.’ Wanda said as the parted, feeling tension building from her belly, a tingling sensation across her whole body. ‘Please.’

‘Alright, what you could do to make someone come undone is curl your fingers inside to stimulate the g-spot. You want to make a come hither movement to make them come.’ Natasha said as she curled her fingers in search of Wanda’s spot. ‘Come for me, my love.’

Wanda had never felt such bliss crashing over her at once, ecstasy crashed over her like never before as Natasha’s lips met her own. Her legs shook as her arms encased the Russian and pulled her towards herself.

Soft kisses were all that she could feel as her peak ebbed away, and as she opened the eyes, she had closed in pleasure she saw a grinning redhead above her.

‘You’ve made quite the mess, Milaya.’ Natasha said as she retracted her fingers and held them in front of Wanda, they were soaked. ‘I wonder what you taste like.’

Slowly she licked her fingers clean, loving the tangy taste of Wanda’s slick, she knew she was teasing, but she needed it.

She lowered herself, retracting her fingers from her mouth, until she kissed the piece of flesh just above her clitoris. ‘Are you ready for one more.’

‘Yes, Natasha.’ Wanda was pleading, wanting to reach this high again. ‘You made me feel so good, do it again, please.’

‘I’ll guide you when you’re doing this to me, I kinda need my mouth for other stuff.’ Natasha said before running her fingers over Wanda’s soaked slit. ‘You really made a mess, let me clean you up.’

Natasha dove in softly, lapping some excess juices from her thighs, working slowly towards her centre. ‘You taste divine, baby.’ 

A moan was all she got in return as her tongue met her folds in a soft upwards sweeping motion. Wanda loved how it felt, how it looked, basically everything was perfect, soft red hair brushed her legs, she could gaze into blue eyes, all was well. It felt really good, arousal pooling between her folds before being lapped up by her girlfriend.

‘Natasha…’ She moaned her name as Natasha reached up with one hand and grabbed one of her tits, stimulating the areola with careful and soft digits. Her other hand fondled her thighs and her butt, groping flesh and releasing it, three parts of her body were stimulated, her core in particular made her gush with slick.

‘That’s it, baby,’ Natasha said with a smirk as she gasped for air, hair stuck to her head with slick and sweat, she replaced her mouth with her hand, fingering Wanda whilst rubbing her clit gently. ‘You’re oozing now, so perceptive, I love it.’

‘I’m so close.’ Wanda said, almost pled as she wanted release more than almost anything, the only other thing on her mind is to hold her girlfriends naked form and embrace her as close as possible. ‘Please make me come.’

‘I will baby, I will.’ Natasha said, her fingers still pumping into Wanda as she went down again, but this time she licked up once and latched her mouth onto Wanda’s clitoris and started with a gentle sucking.

‘NATASHA AAW FUCKING HELL, I’M AAAW GOING TO COMMMH.’ Wanda screamed as she came, clamping her legs together and trapping Natasha’s head in between them and her vagina. Her peak was and all-time high in her life as she let go of Natasha’s head, shuddering on the bed, riding the aftershocks.

Natasha rose up to where she was and embraced her girlfriend. ‘You look so beautiful when you come, and it is all for me. Wanda, you don’t know how much I love you, so beautiful, Wanda, Wanda, I love you, fucking amazing and pretty.’ She cooed as she held her trembling girlfriend.

Wanda eventually came down from her high and started grinning like an idiot. ‘I want to do that again.’ She stated.

‘Not today, you’ve had enough today.’ Natasha said.

‘But-’

‘No buts, I’m getting you into the shower and then into bed.’ Natasha said as she stood up.

‘But’ Wanda halted seeing Natasha’s gaze, but she continued. ‘But you haven’t come yet.’

A mischievous smirk entered Natasha’s face. ‘Who’s to say we cannot do both, my dear Wanda.’

Natasha reached out a hand as she grabbed two fluffy towels and their pyjamas for the night. Wanda grabbed them, tried to stand up before her legs gave up on her and she fell face first on the bed.

‘That happens sometimes, but only with really skilled partners.’ Natasha said as she walked towards the bed and picked up Wanda in the bridal fashion.

‘Like you?’ Wanda deepened the embrace as she clung to Natasha, not wanting to let go.

‘I’m the best.’ Natasha said with a smile, turning on the tab and setting the temperature to Wanda’s preferred one 39 degrees, 40 was too much.

‘I think you might be right.’ Wanda said as Natasha gently put her down on her feet and she walked into the shower, with Natasha as support.

‘First, you’re going to try make me come, then I’ll clean you, deal?’ Water cascaded down their bodies as droplets clung to their faces, the sound of water falling down and their own ragged breaths set the mood for the remainder of the evening.

‘Do, or do not, there is no try.’ Wanda said in a voice that was supposed to be her best impression of Yoda, but it sounded more like Kermit than anything.

‘You have no idea how wet I am right now.’ Natasha said, flicking water in Wanda’s face, the corny reference did nothing for her, but she was sopping wet already after eating Wanda out mere minutes ago.

‘What do you want me to do?’ Wanda asked, her hair clung to her face, but not enough to hide the eagerness spread across it.

‘Get on your knees, don’t go for the clitoris immediately, and try to read me.’ Natasha said.

‘That is all?’ She said, she wanted more guidance from her more experienced girlfriend.

‘You’ve got to figure somethings out on yourself.’

‘What if you don’t come?’ Wanda said, trying to hide some of the anxiety she had.

‘Then we try again later.’ Natasha said. ‘Wanda, I love you, you have nothing to fear, making me come should not be your main concern, being comfortable with being intimate is.’

Wanda got down on her knees and faced her most magnificent foe yet, Natasha’s pussy seemed extra wet and not just from shower water, droplets hung in the soft patch of red hair that was neatly trimmed above her nether regions.

She surged forward to kiss down Natasha’s belly button before skipping her vagina and going upwards from her knee. She repeated this process only half to get back at Natasha for teasing the other half was because she wanted to explore her body, she lingered at the scar on her hips kissing it fiercely, remembering their conversation in the bath of months ago.

The Sokovian gave Natasha, who was whimpering already, a break as she lapped up all Natasha’s arousal with one sweep of her tongue.  
Never had she tasted such a divine flavour before, she couldn’t describe it, it tasted better than anything Natasha had plated her before, tangy and salty yet still somehow sweet.

Quickly she returned with her tongue wanting more of Natasha. Two hand reached down to her head and started playing fondly with brown, wet hair, whereas her own hand had made its journey south as well as Wanda started fingering herself, just one more release was all she needed.

When her fingers entered her body, Wanda moaned. ‘Fuck Wanda, you’re a natural.’ Natasha gasped as she felt the vibration on her pussy. ‘So pretty on your knees between my legs.’

The Sokovian found out that circles or patterns made Natasha’s breath more ragged, so Wanda guessed that that was a good tactic, she continued it for a while before pushing her tongue in her pussy, hoping it would give her more of that flavour she started to get addicted to.

Wanda, however inexperienced, knew exactly what to do with Natasha’s body, as her tongue entered, left and re-entered her pussy, Natasha trembled and shook. ‘I’m close baby, you’re doing so well.’

Wanda noticed that Natasha wasn’t really loud, the Russian was more composed than her, but she did pick up some Russian words she muttered as she became more and more aroused. She liked it, she found it such a turn on.

Wanda was the first to come undone, the stimulation of her own fingers and the fact she had her head between the Black widow’s thighs and shouldn’t fear for her life made her cum the hardest she had ever done to herself, she screamed in Natasha’s slit, that screaming tipped Natasha over the edge as well.

‘Wanda, Wanda, Wanda.’ Natasha moaned as her body trembled and the Russian fell down, only to be caught by Wanda’s magic, holding her in place, keeping her face from hitting the ground.

‘Are you okay?’ Wanda asked, Natasha still levitating above the ground.

‘Yeah,’ Natasha breathed. ‘You can let go of me now.’ 

Wanda made her magical restrictions disappear and Natasha sat down next to her. ‘Did I do well?’

‘That was amazing Wands.’ Natasha said. ‘Best I’ve ever had.’

‘You’re just saying that.’ Wanda said with a blush on her cheeks, blissfully happy after three orgasms.

‘Milaya.’ Natasha shuffled around to stare into her green eyes. ‘Yes, I’ve had sex before you, and it felt adequate, that’s why I was hesitant, but with you… I’ve never felt anything like that, probably because I love you.’

‘Come here your big sap,’ Wanda said, embracing the Russian, thanking God that her tears were hidden by the shower water. ‘I love you too, so fucking much.’

‘You’re allowed to speak more Russian to me, during cuddles.’ Wanda said as they dried themselves off after having finished showering.

‘You can use your magic on me more often to restrain me.’ Natasha teased, somewhat truthfully.’

‘I don’t want to wear my sleepshirt tonight,’ Wanda said sincerely. ‘I want to feel your skin on mine, if you don’t mind.’

‘Of course, I don’t.’ Natasha said as she walked towards Wanda’s bed hand in hand with her girlfriend and now lover as well.

They faced each other whilst cuddling, falling asleep in their embrace where the only thing on Wanda’s mind was the naked body she held in her arms. Natasha was her lover and no-one else’s, she was hers and she loved it.

Yeah, Wanda was sure that she liked this and that she wanted to repeat this night as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope everyone is well, first time writing smut, let me know what you think.
> 
> Take Care all.


	28. Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not kiss you  
> 'Cause the hardest part of this  
> Is leaving you
> 
> ~ My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death and Suicide mentions, skip the cursive parts if you need.

_  
She was bounded again, not uncommon for her younger years, but this was different. Madame B. was holding a gun, she saw two bodies on the floor,_

_‘I have killed your sisters already,’ Madame B. said, as she pushed a button. ‘So maybe your love will make you suffer.’_

_Wanda was wheeled in by Dreykov, bound and bloodied with a gag in her mouth, fear in her eyes, looking more broken than Natasha had seen her, even after Sokovia._

_‘Wanda…’ She croaked. ‘Madame, no, please. Anything but her. Anyone else.’_

_‘You left us and killed so many of your sisters.’ Madame B. said, pointing her gun at Melina and Yelena’s corpses. ‘Now your girlfriend will die, as she begs for mercy._

_‘Kill me, don’t kill her, take me.’ Natasha begged. ‘Don’t hurt her, please.’_

_‘Begging will not change anything for you.’ Madame B. said as she holstered her gun. ‘Tonight, you’ll go to sleep with her last scream in your eyes, and I will remind you until the day I die and take you with me that it was your fault.’_

_She grabbed her knife out of its sheath and licked the blade. ‘Guns will kill her immediately, I want to draw her out, keeping her at the edge of life and death, making it so painful you beg for me to kill her, only if just to end her suffering.’_

_Natasha tried and tried to get out of her bonds, but she failed each time, as she had to watch her old teacher jump on Wanda and cut and stab her whilst laughing maniacally._

_The Russian cried as Wanda’s screams echoed in her ears, drumming loudly and never leaving her. She could only watch Madame B.’s body on top of Wanda and her girlfriend’s legs, twitching._

_Until they stopped._

_Madame B. stood up and walked over to Natasha, she grabbed her ropes and yanked her towards the bleeding mess that was her girlfriend. Wanda’s breath was feeble and frigid, her chest rising up and down only slightly, dashes had been made in her arms and legs, up her torso and across her cheeks, Natasha could she multiple places where Madame B. had stabbed the Sokovian and cut away flesh, tears ran down Wanda’s cheeks as she tried to open her eyes, sensing who was near._

_‘Natal…’ She started, but couldn’t finish, everything seemed to hurt._

_‘I’m here baby, I’m here.’ Natasha said, as she had her hand free and grabbed Wanda’s face. ‘I will fix this; I’ll make it all go better.’_

_‘Ma… ke.’ Wanda tried again. ‘Make… it… stop… - Please.’_

_‘I love you; Wanda, don’t leave me.’ Natasha said as tears ran down her cheek, her hand clinging to Wanda as trying to anchor her failing body and cheating death. ‘I can’t do this without you, I’m not strong enough.’_

_‘You are, my… love.’ Wanda said as she tried to sit up but winced. ‘Help me.’_

_Natasha helped her sit up, embracing her girlfriend, possibly for the last time._

_‘One last time, Malyshka.’ Wanda said as she kissed her girlfriend. A bittersweet moment it was, one Natasha wished could last forever, she was so lost in the moment that she only felt Wanda’s lips, not the bonds that were too tight, not the cold floor, not even the blunt blade of a knife that touched her skin only a bit before moving away._

_A slash._

_A gurgle._

_A metallic taste on Natasha’s lips was all she needed to know._

_She let go of her girlfriend as her head fell down on the ground, her mouth filled with blood, the same blood that gushed out of her neck. Behind Wanda was a grinning Madame B, her blue dress ruined with blood, licking the blade with which she had cut open Wanda._

_Rage like never before overcame Natasha as she leaped up and attacked Madame B., her hands still bound. Both women fell, but Natasha managed to cut herself loose on the blade she had wrestled from her. After a quick skirmish, Natasha ended up with a drawn gun pointed at the woman she hated more than anyone in the world._

_‘Can you live with yourself,’ Madame B. said, knowing she was defeated. ‘Knowing the one chance of happiness you had has left the world. Her soul was clean, you won’t even meet her in the afterlife whatever it is. Natalia, face it, you-’_

_‘Only Wanda was allowed to call me Natalia.’ Natasha pulled the trigger, as another piece of her died, the first part had been Wanda, her will to live, the second part had been her enemy, her reason to stay in this world a little bit longer._

_She walked towards her deceased girlfriend and closed her eyes, if not for the cuts and bruises, she would’ve almost looked peaceful._

_‘Till we meet again, Milaya.’ Natasha whispered as she embraced her dead love with one arm and with the other set the gun to her head. ‘I loved you so much.’_

_**BANG** _

__

Natasha eyes shot open as cold sweat ran down her body, she gazed down at a snoring and very naked Wanda Maximoff, who had an arm around her waist.

The dream had felt so vivid, she had been back in the red room being tortured again, but this time it had been personal, the bitch had killed and tortured Wanda, and Natasha had killed herself.

Silent tears started to fall from her cheeks as they rolled down her face, she had to get out of this bed, she had to do something, to rid her memory of losing Wanda, how real it had felt, her whole body still trembled as she wiggled out of Wanda’s embrace. Wanda rolled over and mumbled something about Natasha’s tits but kept on sleeping.

She walked into Wanda’s kitchen wanting some water, after covering herself with a fluffy bathrobe against the cold, the water she drank a cold reminder of reality. 

Eventually she sat down on the couch as she tried to go back to sleep, she couldn’t go back to the bed, how could she be with Wanda when she’d failed her. She had promised herself when they met, that she would keep Wanda safe, but Wanda was never safe as long as she was the Black Widow’s girlfriend.

How could someone ever love the Black Widow, most murderous of all, that Natalia Romanov no-one had yet seen, maybe for Wanda, it’d be better if she left, but that wasn’t an option, she knew Wanda would follow her and track her down.

Her last resort could be ridding Wanda of herself, by ending her own life. Natasha found this the best option as Wanda could more easily move one and find somebody else that more suited her, Vision was a perfectly viable option.

She wanted to look at Wanda one last time before she’d end it, so she walked into the bedroom where she saw that Wanda had completely gotten rid of the thick blanket and now her bare tits were on full display, Natasha gazed upon the face of the woman she loved.

It was at that moment Natasha knew she had to stay; she couldn’t leave this adorable mess of a woman. Wanda was her world, and she thought or hoped that she was hers.

She got back in bed hesitantly, but when Wanda rolled over and hugged her in her sleep as if she was happy Natasha was near her again. Natasha went straight back to crying at that gesture, droplets falling into Wanda’s hair as she embraced her girlfriend, keeping her as close as possible.

Natasha tried to go back to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, Wanda’s lifeless body danced in her vision, keeping her awake at all times. Still, she cried, not knowing what to do next, she needed her sleep, tomorrow she needed to do some paperwork for Maria, but she just couldn’t get to sleep.

Then an idea popped in her head, she got out of bed again, this time kissing Wanda’s head before leaving her be. She got back into Wanda’s bathrobe as she walked to her girlfriend’s side of the bed and dropping to lever her nightstand, she opened the top drawer, getting the tray out of it, and walked with it towards the living area. 

She skipped the living area and opened the backdoor, sliding it closed behind her. Natasha placed herself on the terrace, putting the tray in front of her, Wanda had told her she could take it whenever Natasha felt like it.

Slowly she pulled out the bags from its casing and selected, mainly at random, a bag and put it on the tray. She opened the grinder and put some strands of the drug into it, grinding it into a fine powdery substance. She put it into a paper and with a tip, she tried rolling.

The joint was sloppy, and thick, not properly rolled, Natasha was really bad at this, but she put it towards her mouth before trying to light it, only seeing that she had forgotten to bring a lighter. That failure, that significant error, made her cry again, thinking of her failure in her dreams.

‘Natalia?’ A voice asked, Natasha turned around and saw Wanda standing in the doorframe, holding a lighter in her hands. Wanda was dressed in one of Natasha’s silk robes, as she had taken Wanda’s bathrobe, Natasha admired her legs that come underneath the short piece of clothing. ‘Are you alright? There was no-one beside me, I was scared you’d run off.’

She tried to toughen up, to hide her feelings, but she couldn’t lie to Wanda, not to her Wanda. ‘Not really.’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Wanda said, sitting down next to Natasha, she held out her lighter and lit Natasha’s joint.

‘Bad dream, that’s all.’ Natasha shrugged off, not wanting to make Wanda suffer on her behalf she started inhaling from the joint, the weed making her feel a bit better, but she was still a newbie, so she had a coughing fit.

‘Do you want to tell me?’ Wanda asked as she started to roll a joint on her own.

‘I’d rather not relive it.’ Natasha said honestly, as tears started to form again. ‘Please don’t make me.’

‘I won’t,’ Wanda said, having finished her joint but putting it down. ‘But there is a way, I could see your dream without you reliving it, I could read your mind.’

‘Alright, but don’t think too little of me, I love you.’ Natasha said, she trembled as Wanda put both of her hand on Natasha’s temple, she leaned in and kissed the Russian as she used her powers to see what had startled Natasha in such a way.

Natasha looked in fear at her girlfriend, her expression first blank, but it slowly saddened as Natasha supposed that Wanda saw her own death and Natasha’s reaction to it. She saw that even with her eyes closed, droplets formed in the corner of Wanda’s eyes and rolled down her cheek.

‘You thought about ending it and that I couldn’t love you?’ Wanda asked brokenly, surging forward and embracing Wanda.

‘I wasn’t at a good place,’ Natasha said, she was crying still. ‘I couldn’t leave you, I saw you in bed, so peacefully, I just knew I had to stay. I realized then that we love each other, and that it is just a reaction to my fear of you leaving me.’

‘I couldn’t leave you; I love you so much, you have to understand.’ Wanda said as she shook in the mutual embrace. ‘I’d probably go insane if you left me.’

‘Then we don’t leave each other.’ Natasha said as both women sat back on their own chairs. ‘I’ll keep being too stubborn to die, we are each other’s anchors.’

‘Can I try something?’ Wanda said. ‘Something to make you feel better.’

Natasha nodded as Wanda put her hands back at her temples, this time Wanda kept her eyes open. ‘Close your eyes, ‘Talia.’

She closed them, and like a motion picture, scenes and visions appeared in her mind, she saw their first meeting at the Sokovia as a brunette goth ran past her, hexing robots left and right, then she saw a crying woman sitting in her bed as Natasha held her. 

‘You were so helpful, even when you didn’t know me, I thought you were attractive even then.’

Her visions faded as new ones were displayed to her, this time showing Natasha their quiet flirting, she saw their shopping trip and their duel, with Wanda pinning her to the ground. She saw their bath together and their massage, she felt Wanda’s skin against her as she looked back at that moment ages ago.

‘I fell in love with you, when you did that.’ Wanda’s voice rang in her head, she could feel her own face moisten as she knew that she was crying, happy tears this time. ‘You were so kind to me and so different than I expected, all soft and mushy inside.’

The scenery switched again they were on the beach sharing their first kiss, then they were together at Clint’s, as Natasha heard Wanda’s confession when she was asleep on the couch, then she saw Laura’s conversation about her. She saw Wanda in tears when she was away, she saw her girlfriend trying to sleep when she was looking for Bucky, 

‘This was so hard for me, the unresolved tension, the love that was possibly unrequited. But it wasn’t as bad as the next thing I had to endure.’

She then saw her own body in the cradle, her clothes soaked in blood and a crying figure, Wanda, next to her.

‘I feared the worst, but then you woke up and I promised myself I’d never let you go.’

She saw her drugged-up self-try to speak to Wanda in the hospital room, she saw Wanda feeding her and she saw the pure look of joy as her Girlfriend saw her awake.

‘I got so drunk on my birthday, I wanted to have the courage to finally start dating you.’

A new vision came to mind, her birthday, the drinking game, and their kiss and subsequent talk and aftermath.

‘I was so happy, remember our first date? Or our second?’

Wanda showed her said dates and she felt her heart speed up, being goofy around a dork like Wanda always made her feel so safe. Then she saw a memory so vivid it was almost radiating with affection as she saw her and Wanda acknowledging the love, they felt towards each other. The memory of them talking openly about sex and kinks was showing as one of Wanda’s real hands left her temple and held her hand.

‘And remember tonight?’ 

Naked bodies she could see, playing around on the bed, and the shower, the pure ecstasy of it all she felt. And the love they shared this night. She saw Wanda’s grin as she looked up at Natasha from her knees.

‘Tonight, was the best night ever, but it is only just the beginning.’

The memories stopped and with a little hint of red, she saw a possible future, her future, their future. She saw more dates, more sex, and more cuddles. She saw herself and Wanda on an empty San Marco square in Venice, then she could see Wanda getting down on one knee in front of her. As the vision shifted, she stood on the beach of their first on the end of an aisle in a black suit as Wanda walked down it in a white dress. A cry could be heard, and Natasha walked into a nursery where she saw her wife rocking in a chair with their daughter in her arms.

The visions faded and Natasha sniffled as her girlfriend’s face became clear again, bringing her back to reality, both women were crying. 

‘I don’t know what to do without you Malysh,’ Wanda said. ‘Sorry of the lasts bits were too forward, but I need you to know where I’m at.’

‘What’s their name?’ Natasha asked. ‘Our child?’

‘I don’t know, it was just a thought.’ Wanda dodged.

‘It wasn’t you’ve thought about this, please.’

‘I thought about Elena Petra,’ Wanda said. ‘After your sister and my brother.’

‘You want a girl?’ Natasha asked.

‘Yeah,’ She said as she grabbed the properly rolled joint and set it to her lips, she shivered as a cold breeze brushed her naked legs.

‘Sorry, I took your robe.’ Natasha said, grabbing her own joint and waiting for the lighter.

‘I don’t mind, I took yours.’ Wanda said, inhaling and sighing contempt.

‘You look damn good in my lingerie.’ Natasha said, feeling a lot better thanks to marijuana.

‘I should buy some, then.’ Wanda teased.

‘Well, we are going shopping for a couple’s outfit for Tony’s theme party.’ Natasha said. ‘I suppose some lingerie shopping could work as well.’

‘I’d like that.’ Wanda said. ‘But I’m freezing my tits off, can we go back inside?’

‘Sure, baby, what to do with these?’ She said, showing the half-smoked joint.

‘Put it out, I’ll finish them later.’ Wanda said. ‘Plus, I’m teaching you to roll, yours is an abomination.’

‘You don’t have to look that smug about it.’ Natasha said as she picked up the tray and walked back inside.

‘Why not?’ Wanda said. ‘Finally, something you can’t do, something I’m better at than you.’

‘It’s not all you’re better at.’ Natasha got under the sheets, where Wanda soon joined her, both were naked again, she leaned over to whisper. ‘I can’t make myself cum that hard, you can make see the stars.’

‘You’re making me blush.’ Wanda said as she moved closer to embrace Natasha. ‘Please don’t leave me, I don’t know what I’d do without you.’

Natasha kissed her girlfriend, trying to communicate wordlessly to her that she wouldn’t. ‘I love you so much, Printsessa. I will not leave you; death has to take me to let me get away from your side.’

‘That’s good to hear, but don’t die as well.’

‘I won’t,’ Natasha said, then she saw some of the things Wanda had shown her in her mind. ‘By the way, when do you want to go on holiday to Venice?’

‘I don’t know, maybe in a year, is that too soon?’ Wanda asked, looking hesitant.

‘It’s perfect, although, I want it to be a surprise.’ Natasha said, before drifting off and dreaming of the square in Venice where her little witch would be on her knees for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting quite some comments lately, and they really mean a lot to me.
> 
> Keep safe everyone, until next week


	29. Chapter 29

‘So where are we going today?’ Wanda asked, she looked utterly relaxed this morning. When they had woken in each other’s arms, still naked, Natasha wanted to show her affection for what Wanda had done for her during the night.

‘I don’t know, you wanted to go costume shopping, right?’ Natasha said from between Wanda’s legs, she licked her fingers clean and crawled up and kissed her girlfriend.

‘And afterward, we go for some lingerie?’ Wanda asked, hopeful as she was, wanting to see her girlfriend into something sexy.

‘Is my body not good enough for you?’ Natasha teased.

‘No, I’m bored already.’ Wanda said.

‘You screamed my name not even five minutes ago.’ Natasha quipped back. ‘Get you pretty ass out of bed, you’re needed in the kitchen.’

‘How so?’ Wanda asked.

‘Well, I’ve already had my breakfast, you, so you have to make your own.’ Natasha said as she walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

Wanda walked out of bed and put on her robe, wanting to feel the softness on her naked skin, tingling her sensations in all the right ways. Replaying the morning in her head, she had been woken by Natasha’s fingers, gently fucking her into the realm of the living. She had been so happy to be woken like that, and especially after their nocturnal conversations she was glad Natasha had gone back to bed with her, she had let her know how happy she was, in between screams and moans.

As she ate her breakfast bowl of fruit, Natasha came out of the bathroom wearing tight jeans and a flannel, Wanda’s flannel, it was a bit too large for her, as Wanda was a bit taller than she was.

‘That one is mine.’ Wanda said as she put her emptied bowl in the sink.

‘I know,’ Natasha said. ‘Are you going to take it from me?’

‘Haven’t decided yet.’ Wanda said, she walked up to Natasha and flung her arms over the Russian’s shoulders. ‘Not sure if I want it back, it does look good on you.’

‘That robe does as well,’ Natasha whispered. ‘So soft, but not a soft as the naked body underneath.’

‘Natasha,’ Wanda said, as she felt two cold hands underneath her robe, on grabbing her tit, the other going down. ‘I thought you wanted to go shopping.’

‘Not yet, Milaya.’ Natasha said as she opened Wanda’s robe. ‘We’ve got some time to spare.’

Over an hour later Wanda sat in Natasha’s black car’s passengers’ seat, driving towards New York city, she grinned as the feeling of Natasha’s fingers still lingered on her skin. She did feel a bit bad that Natasha had made her cum, and she hadn’t even touched her. Natasha had stayed in her clothes, saying that she didn’t want to lose the flannel.

After Wanda’s fourth orgasm Natasha had let her trembling body go and washed her up, she helped Wanda dress, choosing her outfit. The Russian spy had insisted that Wanda wear a skirt, something about seeing her legs properly, she wore a white top together with her black skirt and vest, shades on her head and her lips the same colour of ruby as Natasha.

‘You look beautiful, dear.’ Natasha said as they rolled up to the giant mall’s parking lot. They got out and walked towards the escalators that would bring Wanda to her first ever mall experience, she’d been to shops before, many in fact, but never to such a large communion of shops in one place.

‘Thank you, Malysh.’ Wanda said as she grabbed Natasha’s hand. ‘I love you.’ She whispered so that all the strangers didn’t hear her, she wanted to say it as much as possible, to make sure that Natasha knew so.

Natasha squeezed her hand softly as she led Wanda into the first store, a store for party costumes. Wanda let go of her hand and started walking around the store like a child in a candy store. 

‘Here is the horror aisle,’ Wanda said. ‘Probably not a good idea, it is not Halloween.’

‘We could try this aisle.’ Natasha said as she pointed to one of the many rows of costumes.

‘This will make me look like a cheap hooker, Natalia.’ She said as she walked further in the store, passing the skirts that could only pass as a belt and pieces of fabric barely big enough to cover the areolas.

‘I wouldn’t mind.’ Natasha said with a smirk. ‘I think you’d look hot.’

Wanda blushed but led Natasha to an aisle where she saw what she wanted.

‘You brought me to the nerd aisle.’ Natasha said as she followed Wanda’s gaze towards a costume of an alien thing with a big head and black hair. ‘What is this?’

‘Klingon, but that doesn’t matter.’ Wanda said as she pointed at a few costumes further.

‘Not putting on that mask.’ Natasha said, looking at Darth Vader.

‘Natalia, not that one, I was thinking of these two.’ Wanda handed her a white shirt, blue pants, and black vest with some accessories, she kept a white dress. ‘As we thought of coming out and us being in a relationship at the same time, I thought a couple's costume would be nice unless you want to go as Jack and Rose, why not go as Han and Leia.’

‘Hmm, I thought we might just wear like me Satan’s horns and you a halo.’

‘Maybe at Halloween, but Talia, please.’

‘Alright, Wands, I can never say no to you.’

‘Wait, I think it is better if we switch, Leia is the short one.’ Wanda said.

‘Are you sure?’ Natasha asked, grabbing the white dress hesitantly.

‘Yes,’ Wanda said, before leaning over and whispering to Natasha. ‘Plus, Leia is the hot one, I don’t know about you, but I’d fuck her all night long.’

‘We’ll take these.’ Natasha said, she was out of breath and Wanda’s new sexual awakening had aroused her immensely, she’d never expected her sometimes shy girlfriend to be such a tease.

She handed Wanda some money, and she told her girlfriend to order her a nice lunch at the Japanese place they saw when entering the mall, she would pay for the costumes.

Wanda ordered herself and Natasha some udon and miso soup, when the Russian joined her, she had a bag that was only slightly too big for two costumes. Wanda had of course questioned that fact, but her girlfriend had said that it was a surprise. She would’ve been able to look inside the bag with her powers, but she was kind of excited as well.

As they walked towards the lingerie store, she saw something in the corner of her eyes and yanked Natasha to a hold.

‘Did you know you guys have your own jewellery?’ Wanda said, pointing at a necklace with a pendant in an hourglass figure, a ruby lay in the middle. **“Stark Industries presents: The Avengers Collection”** it read. It was a display of six pendants, one of Natasha’s hourglass, one of the arc-reactor, a shield with a star, an arrow, a lightning strike, and a fist.

‘Once you’re an official Avenger you will get your own, I suppose,’ Natasha said. ‘Can’t imagine anyone wanting that around their neck.’ She looked around and saw Wanda looking at her with pleading eyes.

‘Do you want one?’ Natasha sighed; Wanda nodded so they went inside.

‘Hello ma’am.’ Natasha said to the cashier at the desk, an elderly lady all dressed up very properly. ‘I was wondering if you still have some of your Avenger jewellery left. My partner would love to have one of the Black Widow.’ 

‘Of course, dear.’ The woman said as she reached under the desk and showed her the tray. ‘Men are quite infatuated with her.’

‘I don’t know, Ma’am, I’ve heard she’s playing for the other team.’

‘Wouldn’t that be lovely, that would mean the world to my wife and me, a hero that little girls can see themselves in.’

‘It would indeed.’ Wanda said, walking forward as grabbing Natasha’s hand.

‘Would you like to have it engraved, miss…?’

‘Rushman.’ Natasha said. ‘I’d like to.’

‘What would you like to say on it?’

‘Milaya, if it’s possible.’ Natasha squeezed Wanda’s hand. 

‘It will be done, come by around 16:00, I will have it ready for you, miss Rushman.’

‘Thank you so much.’ They walked out, Wanda beaming next to her girlfriend, excited for what was to come as they neared the bottom floor, where the lingerie store was.

‘After this shop, I want to go outside the mall for a while.’ Natasha whispered in her hair. ‘Another surprise.’

‘Shouldn’t I surprise you as well?’ Wanda asked. ‘I got an idea, why don’t we show each other what we bought tonight, have some candlelight and everything, make it romantic?’

‘I like that plan,’ Natasha said. ‘But do you want to know what you like to see me in?’

‘I think I got an idea, but I don’t care, as long as you’re comfortable, then you’re hot.’

‘Thanks, baby, I love you.’ Natasha said as they entered the shop, and each went their separate ways.

Rows and rows of bras, panties, stockings, corsets and other sleepwear were sprawled out before her, first she would try pyjamas for herself, just to try to get more comfortable.

‘Hello dear,’ A young and quirky woman stood next to her. ‘You look a bit lost; can I help you?’

‘Yes, I need new sleepwear and maybe some underwear and lingerie.’ Wanda said.

‘For a special somebody, or just for you?’ The woman asked as she seemed to measure Wanda up.

‘A bit of both, actually.’ Wanda said.

‘Who’s the lucky person?’ The shopkeeper asked.

‘The redhead that your colleague is helping.’ Wanda said as she pointed at Natasha and another shopkeeper, they were already roaming the racks and putting things in her basket.

‘Damn…’ The shopkeeper said. ‘You’re so lucky, alright, does she deserve the best?’

‘Yes.’

‘Well, then what’s your name?’ 

‘Wanda.’

‘Hers?’

‘Natalia, what is yours actually?

‘I’m Katie, I want to help you find what you need for Natalia, but first, we’re treating you.’ The shopkeeper said as she walked towards the table showcasing pyjamas. ‘See anything you like?’

‘That one, and maybe those, I’d like to try that one, and can you advise me a little bit?’ She said as she pointed to a dark red teddy, purple satin pyjama buttoned top and shorts and a blue negligee that matched Natasha’s eyes.

‘I’d advise you to try this emerald silken nightgown, the same colour as your eyes and maybe this peignoir, this is a white see-through robe, with a bit fluff at the end, not overly practical to sleep in but something that will go very well with it to make you look irresistible.’ She said as she showed the garments.

‘I will, thanks Katie, then what?’

‘I’d say standard underwear, then we go to spicier underwear and maybe stockings and corsets if you feel like it.’

After about half an hour they’d gone through the whole store and Wanda was ready to fit all of her clothing, Katie was helping another customer, but would have time for her when she’d finish, but before she could go to her booth, she saw a flannel underneath one of the curtains, her flannel.

She grabbed the piece of clothing and sniffed it, it smelled like Natasha, she opened the curtain and saw a topless Natasha looking at the pile of clothing on the chair. She turned around when she heard the curtain open, covering herself until she saw Wanda stepping in her booth and closing the curtain again, holding her shirt.

‘I think I want it back now, Natalia.’ Wanda teased. ‘Shame you wouldn’t happen to bring anything else, do you?’

‘Wands, give it back, please.’ Natasha said. ‘You don’t want to do this.’

‘Firstly, it is mine. Secondly, I think it is you who doesn’t want to do this, walking around shirtless when everyone can see it. Thirdly, your tits look amazing as always. Finally, next time ask.’ Wanda said.

‘Wanda, please.’

‘Of course,’ Wanda said as she walked towards Natasha. ‘Besides, I was just teasing, I came in here to find my sexy girlfriend. Have you seen her tiny woman with an incredible body?’

‘I hate you.’ Natasha said as she pulled Wanda closer towards herself.

‘I love you too.’ Wanda said as she leaned down to kiss Natasha.

Around four, after having finished lingerie shopping and having visited other stores as well, Natasha and Wanda walked into the jewellery again. 

‘Miss Rushman, good to see you again.’ The lady behind the counter said as she put a box on it. ‘It is finished.’

‘Thank you so much.’ Natasha said as she paid for the product.

‘You’re her aren’t you.’ The cashier said.

‘Yes.’ Natasha confirmed.

‘And she is?’

‘The love of my life and the strongest person I know.’ Natasha said as she walked out of the store.

Natasha then left Wanda to do some record shopping in the mall as she herself went to a shop outside of the mall

She came back with a large pink box and refused to tell Wanda what was inside, no matter how hard she tried Natasha would not let her peek in the box. Back in the car, Wanda had given up asking, as it did not seem to have any effect.

‘I’ll show you tonight.’ Natasha said as she got behind the wheel. ‘Sit that sweet ass down.’

Wanda had always marveled at New York in the dark, she gazed out of the window lost in thought, thinking about her outfits and trying to imagine Natasha’s. She was so lost in it that she didn’t feel something hiking up her skirt. She woke from her slumber as she felt a hand slip in her underwear.

‘Take it off.’ Came a commanding voice from Wanda’s left, she looked to see an evil smirk on her girlfriend’s face, who still looked at the road and steered with one hand. 

‘Really,’ Wanda asked. ‘Here?’

‘Do I need to repeat myself?’ Natasha said, never leaving the road with her eyes. 

‘Is this about the shirt, you can keep it, it was just a joke.’ Wanda said, Natasha’s demeanour changed, she softened.

‘I know it was, baby.’ She said to Wanda. ‘I want to make you feel good.’

‘Alright.’ Wanda said as she shimmied her underwear down, Natasha had planned this, she had dressed her in a skirt.

Soft digits brushed her slit slightly, teasing but it still managed to make her wet. As arousal pooled between her legs, Natasha started smirking and began with longer touches, lingering around her clitoris.

‘Natalia, more, please.’ Wanda said after this continued for multiple minutes, but Natasha just continued in the same place. ‘Inside, please.’

Natasha pulled her hand back and at an agonizingly slow pace, she started to lick her fingers, Wanda’s eyes were glued on red lips as digits slipped in and out of the Russian’s mouth.

‘I love you, Milaya.’ Natasha said as she dipped her right hand back underneath Wanda’s skirt. ‘Can you be good for me?’ She inserted two of her fingers directly inside Wanda, who squirmed in her seat, only being held upright by her seatbelt

‘Yes, please just make me come, I’m so close.’ She gasped as she planted a hand on the dashboard. ‘I love you so much, so fucking much.’ She screamed as she felt her orgasm closing in on her, any second now she would feel the most intense pleasure of her life.

Just as she was about to reach her peak, Natasha retracted her fingers again. ‘It was about the shirt, baby, you don’t get to come, until we get home.’

‘Baby,’ Wanda started. ‘Please, I need you.’

‘I know you do.’ Natasha smirked.

‘You’re evil.’ She retorted, reaching with her hand towards her wet pussy.

‘Nah-ah.’ Natasha said. ‘If you do that, you won’t find out your surprise tonight and you’ll go to bed without sex.

‘Is there anything I can do?’ Wanda pleaded.

‘Open up.’ Natasha said, Wanda opened her mouth, and then Natasha traced the Sokovian’s lips with her thumb, then she slid it in her mouth.

Wanda could taste her own arousal on Natasha’s finger, it didn’t taste that bad, she preferred Natasha’s flavour, but she could live with this.

‘Colour?’ Natasha asked when she pulled her thumb back.

‘Green, Malysh.’ Wanda gasped and Natasha slid two of her fingers back into the Sokovian’s mouth. 

‘I want these clean when we arrive, you have two minutes.’ Natasha said sternly, before breaking character, turning her head and whispering, ‘I love you.’ to her.

She kept on sucking on her girlfriend’s digits until they reached the compound. Quickly Natasha got out of the car and held the door open for the Sokovian. Wanda thought this to be a sweet gesture, but as soon as the door opened her door, Natasha crouched down and grabbed something black from the floor of the car.

‘You get these back tonight.’ Natasha said as she put Wanda’s panties in her pocket. This was going to be a long evening, Wanda thought but at the same time, she was already scheming on how to get back on her lover.


	30. I Want You (She's so Heavy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you  
> I want you so bad, babe  
> I want you  
> I want you so bad  
> It's driving me mad, It's driving me mad
> 
> ~ The Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-ass note below, but please read and comment on the note; I honestly appreciate it more than you guys know.

Dinner had been agony, Natasha had wanted to go to the common room to eat, where half of the Avengers had joined them. Rhodey, Tony, and Steve were already seated when they came in and Sam had been finishing his lasagne, they had joined them and sat around the round table next to each other.

Closing the distance between each other, inch by inch, Natasha scooted closer with her chair, until she could whisper in Wanda’s ear all dirty things. She got all hot and bothered from it, but Natasha didn’t touch her, partly because she didn’t know if Wanda wanted to be touched when the others were here, she couldn’t ask it and partly because she was still teasing Wanda and her filthy words were turning her on enough.

‘If they’d look down, they’d see your naked cunt, would you like that, baby?’

‘Do you think they know you’re going commando?’

‘You looked so pretty squirming in the seat, tonight, you’re doing that in my arms.’

‘Captain America is an enhanced person; do you think he can smell you?’

‘You have to know what you do to me baby; I love you, Wands.’

‘I want to see the ecstasy on your face when you cum, and it will be so good for you because you deserve that.’

Dirty things whispered, looks shared and secret gropes were all that Natasha could do, for the time being, she wanted Wanda as soon as possible, but she liked to see her girlfriend like this for her, so desperate for release that she was craving. Sam proposed playing a game of Monopoly after dinner and Natasha had accepted before Wanda could protest.

‘Can’t we just go to your room and open the box?’ Wanda said as she entered her room with Natasha, they had said that the two of them were going to change to get more comfortable after their shopping session.

‘No, Milaya,’ 

‘I don’t even like monopoly,’ Wanda said. ‘I was brought up in Sokovia, the height of communism.’

‘I’m Russian, I think I win who’s more of a Bolshevik.’ Natasha said. ‘Sit down on this chair for me.’

‘Why?’ Wanda said as she sat down, her body obeying Natasha immediately. God did she need a release.

Natasha got on her knees and places her hand on Wanda’s thighs. With a questioning look from the Russian and a nod from the Sokovian, she put her head underneath Wanda’s skirt.

‘Fuck!’ Wanda screamed as Natasha started lapping up all the excess arousal that had been building up around her quim for almost three hours. ‘Thank you, Natasha.’

Natasha knew what she was doing, quickly she played with Wanda’s labia and then moved up a little bit, teasing her clitoris, but never touching the nub.

When she penetrated Wanda, she closed her eyes, she couldn’t really see a thing anyway, but this way she tried to use her other senses to see how close Wanda was, and her girlfriend was close, very close.

Her speed decreased and she retracted her tongue, teasing Wanda’s slit for a little while, then she attacked again.

She brought Wanda to the edge of a climax thrice before she got up and kissed her girlfriend, letting her sit in the chair for a bit.

‘I hate you so much.’ Wanda muttered.

‘No, you don’t, please don’t joke about that, Milaya.’ Natasha said with big doe eyes. ‘Just think about how good it is going to feel when I make you come tonight.’

‘I don’t, sorry. I love you.’ Wanda said as she rolled her skirt off her legs. ‘Any restrictions on clothing, baby.’

‘You can put on pants, but no underwear.’ Natasha said, before pointing at Wanda’s black Metallica sweater. ‘And I’m taking this sweatshirt. one last time, colour?’

‘Green, baby, green.’ Wanda kissed Natasha’s cheek.

Eventually, they sat down on a blanket that Sam had placed on the floor, Wanda had opted for sports leggings and another flannel of Natasha, whereas her Girlfriend had gotten Wanda’s favourite sweatshirt around her. They were seated next to each other with most of the other Avengers around them in a circle around the board, Vision hadn’t understood the concept of games, so he opted out of game-night.

‘You can’t just share your assets.’ Tony said. He was losing and getting kind of grumpy at the fact that Wanda and Natasha, had been sharing everything so far, which gave them the overhand.

‘Too bad, you could’ve been in team Bolshevik.’ Wanda said, making her accent as thick as possible as she passed some money to Natasha.

‘Proletarians of all countries, unite.’ Natasha said as she used the money to build houses.

‘That’s not even Communism.’ Tony said. ‘You're building houses to create equity.’

‘Tony, it is just a game.’ Sam said, he was losing, badly, but he did have hotels on the first two streets, so that was something. 

‘Still unfair.’ Tony mumbled.

‘Why don’t we then just team up as well?’ Rhodey proposed. ‘Sam and Steve, against me and Tony against-’

‘The enemies.’ Tony finished. ‘Capitalism is going to beat your ass.’

‘We're going to converse further in Russian.’ Wanda said. 

The game continued further; Wanda did most of the playing for them. The notion of talking Russian had been a way for Natasha to talk dirty to her in her mother language, knowing the others didn’t speak it.

Eventually, the women won, Natasha almost made her girlfriend climax with just Russian words, Tony threw the board on the floor, Steve still didn’t understand the game and Wanda wanted to go to her room as quick as possible.

Natasha took her time saying her goodnights to the group, whilst Wanda made short notice of it. Down the hall when Natasha finally came out of the common area, Wanda grabbed her hand and ran with her to her room.

‘Easy girl, please I don’t want to lose my arm.’ Natasha laughed as she entered her room and she caught Wanda who jumped up in her arms. Together they walked up the stairs towards the bedroom where she had to step over the bags and the box.

Gently, Natasha laid Wanda down and let her go. She took a step back to admire the view she had of her girlfriend laying down in her bed limbs sprawled out and with a look filled with pure lust in her eyes.

Quickly, Wanda removed her top and put her tits on full display, her pants she flung somewhere on the floor as well, as she got on the bed on her knees, beckoning her girlfriend to come forward.

Natasha walked toward the pile of clothes that started to form where Wanda had thrown it, she folded it needly, her eyes never leaving Wanda in the silent dance they danced around each other. 

‘Nat.’ Wanda broke the silence first, as the Russian expected. ‘Talk to me, what’s going on in your mind?’

Slowly, and silently, Natasha removed her sweater, socks and pants of her body until she was in her bra and panties, Wanda’s gazed across Natasha’s body and on the underwear that had to be new, it was almost entirely made of sheer materials with lace decorations. Her mouth watered as Natasha folder her own clothes on neat piles, colours, whites and hand-wash, a task that never had looked sexier.

‘What do you think of my new lingerie?’ Natasha asked in a sultry tone, as she got onto the bed as well, levelling towards Wanda.

‘So pretty.’ Wanda gasped, she wanted to touch Natasha, and get her closer, feel her body against her own.

‘Good.’ Natasha said, cheerfully as she got off the bed and grabbed her bags of new lingerie. ‘I have loads to show you.’

‘But ‘Talia, please.’ Wanda pouted as she pushed her chest towards Natasha. The Russian lingered on those mounds of soft flesh for a brief moment but continued walking resolutely to the bathroom.

‘Why don’t you get in something more suitable for tonight and then I’ll show you my box.’ Natasha said. ‘Your surprise, not that one. Well… that one as well.’

Wanda grumbled as she walked towards her bags, together with the shopkeeper she had gotten multiple pyjamas of different sorts, she had a full bag of standard everyday panties, one filled with robes, one fluffy, a silken one and one sheer, and the big one filled with the exciting stuff, she left the sheer robe for later and got back on the bed with the bag in her hands.

‘Are you ready?’ Natasha’s head said from the doorway after five minutes, she had her eyes closed so she couldn’t see Wanda just yet. ‘I have one on and four others I want to show you, in the last one, were going to have sex.’

‘I’m ready.’ Wanda said as she walked towards the door opening. ‘Come in, please. I want to see you.’

Natasha stepped in, wearing a white lacy set, running along her strong thighs and legs were two stockings as white as the rest of the set, held up by the lace band on top of them. Not a trace of embarrassment was to be seen on her face, only lust as the redhead saw her girlfriend in lacy black underwear, see-through at the good parts.

‘Wow.’ Natasha said.

‘I know, I didn’t go all out for this one.’ Wanda said as walked towards her girlfriend in their new underwear.

‘You look amazing in it.’ Natasha comforted her girlfriend. ‘Your tits… just wow.’

‘You’re one to say.’ Wanda said as she stood admiring her girlfriend’s legs. ‘I like these.’

‘Want to feel them?’ Natasha said as she traced a finger over Wanda’s lace-clad breasts. Wanda nodded and slowly touched Natasha’s thighs as she felt the soft fabric between her hands, Natasha jumped in her arms and encased Wanda with her legs as the Sokovian held her. She kissed the brunette in this embrace, her feet dangling above the ground as she was lifted.

‘Do we really have 4 more to go?’ Wanda asked as she let go of Natasha’s lips and put her down.

‘Yes, only four more, my love.’ Natasha said with a smile as she walked back to the bathroom, leaving Wanda to stare at her bum.

She changed swiftly into a new set, trading in the black for something riskier, a pink chemise getting to lower thigh length, it framed her tits well and it felt more comfortable than some of her other items. Natasha walked in again and Wanda’s mouth fell open; she had seen Natasha in skin-tight clothing, most notably her widow’s clothing, but this sheer bodysuit was different, it didn’t show nipples nor the nether regions as lace hid the otherwise clear material.

‘You look amazing,’ Wanda said. ‘I could almost unwrap you right now.’

‘You don’t look too bad yourself.’ Natasha teased as she slowly walked around Wanda, displaying all her best assets. ‘You look adorable, I want to eat you up’

‘I was a little bit stupid.’ Wanda said as she pouted, trying to keep an innocent act as she tried to ignore the sway of her hips and the bouncing of tits as Natasha walked. She twirled with the hem of her nightie ‘I forgot something.’

‘What did you forget, my sweet girl?’ Natasha said.

‘Well, I was so busy thinking about how you perceive me in this, I forgot to buy panties for this.’ Trying her best to keep her innocence façade going, she lifted her chemise to reveal her magnificent and wet pussy to Natasha.

‘Alright,’ Her breath hitched as she marched out of the room, not wanting to linger too long and with the desire to speed up this process. ‘Next outfit.’

The next time she saw Wanda, Natasha came in more confidently, deciding to quickly show her outfit, turn around and change again. She felt arousal pool in her panties as she saw Wanda, who worn black garters together with a black and white set.

‘You are the most beautiful woman in the world.’ Wanda said as she looked at Natasha, who had donned a dark red bustier and black stockings, it displayed her breasts magnificently and she smirked as she saw that Wanda failed to make eye-contact. ‘Those breasts.’

‘You know I am obsessed with your legs, right?’ Natasha said as her gaze failed to reach Wanda’s face as well.

‘I know, that is why I bought multiple of these, some stay-ups and fishnets.’ Wanda said. ‘Katie helped me pick them all out for me.’

‘Who is Katie?’ Natasha asked, with just a hint of jealousy through the arousal. ‘Should I be worried?’

‘No, you shouldn’t.’ Wanda said. ‘She didn’t see me change, that’s only for you.’

‘And what a sight is it.’ Natasha smirked as she looked her girlfriend up and down.

‘Do we want to keep ogling each other, or are we changing and then having sex?’ Wanda asked.

‘Second option.’ Natasha said as she slowly walked out of the room, never turning her back to her beautiful girlfriend.

Dressed in a purple pair of panties and a bra, with over that a darker shape of purple silken robe only coming down to her upper thighs, she came back into the room, she immediately saw Wanda in a red teddy that ran over her body like a red, skimpy and sheer bathing suit together with silken red gloves.

‘I love it.’ Wanda said as she saw Natasha in purple.

‘Good, but this robe has another feature.’ Natasha said. ‘Come towards me and stretch your arms in front of you.’ She said as she slid the tie of her robe loose and quickly made a make-shift bond around Wanda’s wrists.

‘Just where I want you.’ Natasha said with a smile as she pulled on the chord and drew Wanda into her arms. ‘Love you.’ The Russian said as she kissed Wanda, simultaneously removing the bonds.

‘One last to go,’ Wanda said. ‘Might have saved the best for last.’

‘Me, too.’ Natasha said. ‘Although, I’m quite nervous about this one, not something I’d normally wear.’

‘You’ll look beautiful Malysh.’ Wanda said as she saw the redhead walk out of the room for the last time. Quickly she put on her last pieces of underwear she wanted to show Natasha, she had gone for the same blue as Natasha’s eyes, and over it, she wore a long sheer robe with fluffy ends, she sat down on the bed, one leg over the other, as she awaited the return of the woman she loved.

Natasha came back in, but not in her confident stroll, she looked a bit downwards

‘What’s wrong, Malysh?’ Wanda said, reading her girlfriends demeanour.

‘Just worried, you won’t like it, I guess.’ Said Natasha.

‘I love it.’ Wanda said as she looked at her girlfriend, she wore a blue babydoll, the same colour as her eyes. The redhead had been right, it wasn’t something that you would expect of her, it wasn’t tightfitting nor see-through. It did frame her breast and blue panties could be seen from underneath them, but the fabric swayed around as she walked across the room, standing in front of her girlfriend.

‘You do?’ Natasha asked.

‘Yeah,’ Wanda said as she opened her robe to reveal her bra. ‘Look, we’re matching.’

‘You look so good in that.’ Natasha said as she licked her lips, happy tears forming in the corner of her eyes. ‘Like a regal queen, ready to command their servant.’

‘Natalia?’ Wanda asked with a sly smirk. ‘Would you like that?’

‘What?’ Natasha said, dodging the question and blushing bright red.

‘Do you want me to act like a queen and order you to pleasure me?’ Natasha nodded softly.

‘Baby, I can’t hear you.’ Wanda teased, as she sat up straight on the bed, exposing her new set by opening her robe.

‘Yes, Wanda.’ Natasha said as she crawled onto the bed. ‘I really want you to tell me what to do. I think it'd be so hot.’

‘Kiss me.’

‘Yes.’ Natasha sat down in front of Wanda, leaning in but a soft hand stopped her.

‘Yes, who?’

‘Yes, my Queen.’ Natasha sighed and as Wanda’s hand left her chin to stop her and moved up to the redhead’s neck, she surged forward kissing her girlfriend.

‘Colour?’ Wanda asked as they gasped for air.

‘Green.’ Natasha said.

‘I want you so bad.’ Wanda said as she stroked her red hair, hugging the redhead closer. ‘You’ve been teasing me the whole day, now you make me cum, no fucking delays.’

Natasha felt arousal pool between her legs, as Wanda’s hands guided her face down towards her cunt. The Russian’s face was guided over Wanda’s tummy grinding as the Sokovian pushed her further down until her nose brushed against her new panties.

‘Get them off.’ Wanda commanded.

‘Yes, Milaya.’ Natasha said as she slowly freed Wanda from the damp material and threw them against the wall revealing Wanda’s sopping cunt with swollen labia.

‘So pretty.’ Natasha said stared at her girlfriend’s slit.

‘Less looking, more eating.’ Wanda said.

‘As you command.’ Natasha said as she leaned in and kissed her pussy before starting her attack. 

‘Fuck!’ Wanda yelled as she gripped Natasha’s hair tightly in her fists. This didn’t stop Natasha’s assault on her pussy, in fact, it made her even more into it if that was possible.

Skilled licks on her slit riled Wanda up as she started to writhe under Natasha’s touch. ‘TALIA, SO GOOOOD.’

‘Mmmm.’ Natasha hummed as she smiled whilst trying to further stimulate Wanda through vibrations.

‘I love you so much.’ Wanda panted as Natasha ferociously continued, all the riled up tension and the need for release that had been on her mind ever since the car ride. She pinched her nipples for extra stimulation as she drew close.

Natasha knew the immanent arrival of her orgasm was near and she hadn’t even reached her clit yet, in slow motions she moved upwards, dragging her licks just a bit further every time until she reached Wanda’s nub.

Softly, she sucked on her clitoris as she felt her girlfriend tremble beneath her, her breaths became ragged and her moans became 

‘Coming.’ Wanda said. ‘FUCK, TALIAAAA.’ She yelled as she came in Natasha’s open mouth, the redhead trying to swallow as much of yummy cream as she could the other juices joining stains on her face that they’d already had made.

Wanda panted as she came down from her most intense orgasm she had yet had, she trembled in the touch that Natasha gave her. As she came down for her high, Natasha slid up and pulled her girlfriend close.

‘I love you; I love you.’ Natasha cooed and repeated as she ran her fingers through Wanda’s hair and started playing with the opening of her robe.

‘Wow.’ Wanda said as she threw her robe off her body after coming down from her high.

‘Wow, indeed.’ Natasha said as she wiped her mouth clean.

‘Your turn.’ Wanda said as she sat on her knees, looking excited but unable to stifle a yawn.

‘Not today,’ Natasha said. ‘Tonight, was about you, an apology for teasing.’

‘I liked it.’ Wanda said. ‘Made the orgasm feel better, but I also really liked commanding you.’

‘We’ll switch.’ Natasha said. ‘I liked both as well.’

‘Not sure about the nickname.’ Wanda said as she turned off the lights.

‘We’ll think of something, we could use dom and sub names, or our own ones.’ Natasha said. ‘We’ll figure it out, for now, let’s pee, grab some dry underwear and go to bed.’

‘The box!’ Wanda said straight up. ‘I forgot.’

‘I’ll get it, you just wait.’ Wanda went to the bathroom, had a quick pee, brushed her teeth and put on some clean panties before she returned to bed, there laid the big box in the middle of their bed, Natasha had slipped passed her to use the loo after her, but returned soon and laid on her side facing Wanda on her usual spot on the bed.

‘We don’t have to use any of these.’ Natasha said as she looked at Wanda. 

‘Can I open it?’ Wanda asked, Natasha nodded so she took off the lid, inside she saw a wide array of objects, some shaped like a phallus, some handcuffs, ropes, harness, other weirdly contorted forms.

‘Sex toys?’ Wanda asked, picking up the pair of cuffs.

‘Yeah.’ Natasha said. ‘I want to give you optimal pleasure, so toys might help. If they won’t we’ll throw them away.’

‘Or we give them to Steve for his birthday,’ Wanda said, her eyes lighting up. ‘I want to see how red he can get.’

‘I love you, Wands.’ Natasha chuckled.

‘I want to try these,’ She pointed at the box. ‘But I want to sleep now, will you hold me?’

‘Not a single thing in the world I would rather do.’ Natasha said as they took on their usual positions, facing the other as they held each other. 

‘It’s kind of sad that it all has to end.’ Wanda said.

‘Are you breaking up with me?’ Natasha joked, but she couldn’t help the shiver escaping from her body.

‘No, I mean after tomorrow we are out.’ Wanda said. ‘I liked sneaking around.’

‘We had a good run of sneaking around.’ Natasha said. ‘And some part still wants you all to myself, but I really want them to know, they’re my family.’

‘I know,’ Wanda yawned as she stroked Natasha’s hair, it had grown much in the last few months. ‘After tomorrow night, everything will change.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for all the recent comments I have gotten lately, I have, however a sad(-ish) announcement. This story will conclude in three chapters, for now, that is. When I started I wanted to edit in Wandavision and Black widow, but as it is not likely that Black Widow releases soon. I have two chapters finished and they will release within the subsequent weeks, but I want to wait until Black Widow comes out until I start writing further, I will stop before Civil War and pick up later, in the main time I am making a LoK piece, but that won't come out for another month or two.
> 
> Don't fear, I have a new story as good finished, it will feature the holy trinity of marvel women and the main story will be 17 chapters long all of which are finished. I will release them every Friday from now on if people want to, otherwise, I will wait until I finish this story in three weeks and then start posting on the standard Monday in three weeks. So this is where you come in, when would you like the release of the new story? 
> 
> The Name of the new story is Fluorescent Adolescent and its main theme will be Polyamoury. I really want to know your thought about this.
> 
> Thank you for the continuing support and you guys' compliments always make my day, but so does your feedback, I maybe appreciate that even more. 
> 
> **I am also creating a one-shot collection and will do them on request, put them in the comments and I will make them. I will make separate for each fandom (HP, ATLA or LOK, Star Wars, Marvel, DC, LotR and GoT or just some of my interests but others are welcome as well, you can check out my favorite ships in my bio for inspiration. Thank you**


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate my new story Fluorescent Adolescent, I uploaded a chapter on a day that isn't Monday, which hasn't happened in months. Please enjoy.

The morning of the party, they had woken early with the rising sun. But neither of them had gotten out of bed before the need arrived, enjoying the morning hours together as they cuddled close together and whispered sweet nothings to each other. Eventually, they had to move out of bed for Natasha had to train the female agents of Shield and Wanda, still, not an official Avenger and not as experienced in hand-to-hand combat had to join.

Wanda liked combat training with Nat and the other agents, she liked watching her girlfriend beat the living shits out of her fellow agents, she liked that usually to demonstrate Natasha would ask her to join. The redhead had told her that she did so just because she could touch her out in public. 

She had also quite liked her fellow agents, she wouldn’t call them her friends, but some of them were dear acquaintances. Her favourite was Valentina, she was an Italian espionage agent and an easy talker. She stood next to her as Natasha explained the next move on a new recruit who had come for the first time, she yelled as she was thrown two meters across the matt.

This was Wanda’s favourite part, she loved watching her girlfriend move across the matt, seeing her focused and agile, with passion in her eyes. It wasn’t quite her bedroom eyes, but it was the closest she could come to the real thing.

‘Wanda, do you want to pair up?’ Said Valentina next to her. Wanda had still been staring at Natasha had quickly accepted, before seeing the slight look of disappointment in Natasha’s eyes.

‘Alright, great.’ Said Valentina as she dragged Wanda towards a corner of the room.

Natasha watched as her girlfriend was dragged away by an Italian beauty, it wasn’t that it bothered her per se, it shouldn’t, but it did. She trusts Wanda with her whole heart, but not Valentina, and it didn’t help that she had picked an exercise with chokeholds, she had planned that especially so she could practice on Wanda.

Blue eyes flickered green as she saw Valentina do the exercise wrong as she held her girlfriend too high and instead of the stomach touched her chest. She saw Wanda adjusting Valentina in the correct position and it made her realise how stupid she had been. She continued walking across the training room, correcting stances. Then when they were done, she rounded up all the training-dummies and shooed the remainders out of the room. She was planning on going up to her own room to dress when she heard voices coming from the dressing rooms, one of them was Wanda’s. She walked in there, as that was the way to the exit, not because she wanted to spy.

‘Hi, Natasha.’ Wanda said cheerily as she came in, only she and Valentina were left in the changing rooms, Valentina had her shirt over her shoulder and was only wearing a sports bra.

‘Hi, Wanda, I was just about to take a shower, do I see you soon?’ She said with a wink. Wanda shivered and nodded.

‘Wanda.’ Valentina started in her most sultry tone, which Natasha had to admit was quite good, but then again Valentina was an agent specialised in seduction and the playing of people. ‘I wanted to ask you something.’

‘Anything.’ Wanda said. Valentina hesitantly looked at Natasha. Natasha muttered something in Russian and quickly left the room. She stood at the opening of the door closing it so she couldn’t hear anyone talking. She leaned against the door, it was true that she wanted to take a shower, but she preferred it when Wanda was with her.

It didn’t take long for the door to open and Valentina to storm out, she took quick strides and was already out of sight when Wanda came through the door.

‘What happened.’ Asked Natasha kindly.

‘She asked me out.’ Wanda said looking at her feet. ‘I said no, and she called me a bitch.’

‘How dare she!’ Natasha hugged her girlfriend, showing affection to Wanda wasn’t something she did in a hallway out in the open. ‘Never liked her.’

‘You’re just mad because she asked me to train with her instead of that you asked me.’ Wanda smiled.

‘I mean…’ Natasha said. ‘It certainly had something to do with it. Besides, I just wanted to have you on that mat and feel you up a bit.’

‘Come.’ Wanda said as she tugged on Natasha’s arm. ‘Let’s do that.’

Minutes later both were standing opposed to the other in fighting stances.

‘You know the rules.’ Natasha said. ‘No powers and no distractions.’

‘I know.’ Wanda smirked. ‘And I’m going to kick your ass.’

‘Come one, you can’t even hit me.’ Natasha said. ‘You can’t hurt me.’

‘And you could never hurt me, my love.’ Wanda said, she felt Natasha ease up and soften, and then was when she pounced.

She ran towards Natasha who easily dodged the attack, as she expected. Wanda turned quickly and tackled the mighty Black Widow to the ground.

‘Yes.’ She cheered before Natasha quickly reversed their positions, pinning Wanda’s arms above her head and locking her legs with the Russian’s own.

‘You really thought that would work on me.’ Natasha said as she let go of Wanda’s pinned wrist with one hand, to softly caress a part of exposed skin near her hip where her shirt had gone up.

‘I still have some tricks left.’ Wanda said as she started wriggling like a child trying to escape. Natasha laughed loudly; the sound echoed across the empty gym floor. ‘You must be really desperate when that is your last resort.’

Wanda looked up at her girlfriend, sweat dripped from her body, slowly rolling down her perfect face, Natasha was smiling, and when she did that she was at her prettiest. Her tits looked amazing in the sports bra she wore, and she soft, but toned arms around her, Wanda was so enamoured by this woman, the love of her life, and at that moment she knew that Natasha was her forever person. She then did the only thing logically and surged up.

Natasha hadn’t quite expected that but she did welcome the kiss anyway, she enjoyed it to a fault, she loosened the restraint on Wanda’s hand. Immediately they reached for Natasha, prying free from her grip as they shot up to caress the redhead's face and play with her ponytail. 

Slowly Natasha felt Wanda’s tongue poking for permission, which she granted and just as slowly Wanda rolled Natasha on her back deepening the kiss, her hand now running across Natasha’s whole body.

They gasped for eyes, blue meeting green in a moment of passion.

‘I thought I mentioned no distractions.’ Natasha said.

‘Do you mind?’ She asked.

‘Not really.’ Natasha said as she leaned up and cupped Wanda’s face. The Sokovian grew bold and started cupping Natasha’s tits over the bra. As the Russian didn’t stop her, she started rolling her nipples between her thumbs. Natasha moaned in her mouth and Wanda let go of her lips wanting to see the beauty that is her girlfriend from a better angle.

‘I didn’t know you had this effect on me.’ Natasha panted, her chest heaving underneath Wanda.

‘If you haven’t learned anything about our nightly sessions,’ Wanda teased. ‘It is that I always come out on top, with you wriggling beneath me.’

‘I don’t know about that.’ Natasha said as she used all her strength to throw Wanda off her. Before she could either attack the girl or kiss her all over, she wasn’t sure yet, she was lifted up by invisible restraints.

‘No magic.’ Natasha said as she was floating mere centimetres from the ground spread eagle style.

‘Don’t you like it?’ Wanda asked as she titled her head.

‘No,’ Natasha said. ‘Not here, not in the open. Red. Red.’ 

The magic around her wrist and ankles disappeared and before she had landed on her feet, Wanda was around her, guiding her to the floor in her lap.

‘Sorry,’ She said as she stroked red locks of hair. ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you.’

‘Just not here, maybe in bed, but I feel vulnerable here,’ Natasha said as she pointed to no point in particular in the room. ‘Different vulnerable than when I’m with you, how can I explain…’

‘Take your time, Malyshka.’ She cooed.

‘It’s like being naked, for anyone else I’d hate feeling that vulnerable, with you I love it.’ Natasha said. ‘It is the same way as these things in our bedroom and here.’

‘I know baby.’ Wanda said. ‘Let’s take a shower and then watch some garbage American television, I heard say yes to the dress is on.’

‘You do know that if I hadn’t stopped it, we’d probably were having sex in this public place, right?’ Natasha said. ‘Aren’t you mad?’

‘No, it wasn’t your fault, and I think in the shower I can make it up to you.’ Wanda said with a smirk.

‘I love you.’ 

With their hair wrapped up in towels, and in the fluffy robes they had bought recently the two girls sat on Natasha’s bed painting their nails and watching trash television. Both women felt 

‘I like that dress.’ Wanda said as she saw some guy Wanda doubted was straight show a bride with an impossibly low budget and high demands a dress. ‘What do you think.’

‘I don’t know.’ Natasha said as she ate a slice of pizza, after the intensive shower and the training session before that, she was hungry. She watched the dress, it was white with a puffy skirt, much bling, and lace. ‘I’d go for something simpler.’

‘Do you ever think about getting married?’ Wanda asked, casually.

‘Why?’ Apparently not that casually.

‘I don’t know, just this program…’ She said as her toenails were fully painted black. She wriggled with them and smiled as she saw Natasha staring at her feet.

‘I don’t know, I never saw myself getting married, but lately, I’ve felt myself planning my dream wedding.’ Natasha said as she shifted on the bed, curling up next to Wanda. ‘And that’s all because of you.’

‘Is it now?’ Wanda teased. ‘What do you envision?’

‘I don’t know.’ Natasha giggled, it wasn’t something she’d done before Wanda, but the younger woman brought that out in her. ‘Just something small at a lake, outside. I don’t want a church, I’m wearing something pretty, but there is only one thing that matters.’

‘Which is.’ Wanda said, wringing her eyebrows and scrunching her nose.

‘I’m marrying you.’ Natasha said. ‘I love you, and someday we’re getting married, that is if you want me.’

‘I really want you, of course, I want to marry you.’ Wanda said. ‘I’m not going anywhere.’

‘Good to hear.’ Natasha said.

‘Wait,’ Wanda said, turning her head around to face her girlfriend. ‘That wasn’t your proposal, right?’

‘No of course not.’ Natasha laughed. ‘I thought you wanted to ask me in Venice.’

‘I did, I mean I do.’ Wanda said. ‘But it won’t be a surprise now if I do it.’

‘Do you see me caring?’ Natasha asked with a hint of sarcasm. ‘Baby, all I care about is that the hottest, sexiest, funniest, most beautiful girl in the world wants me, that is enough.’

‘Wow.’ Wanda said. ‘I mean you just stole half of my speech, but I think I’m going to allow you to. I love you Malyska.’

‘I love you to Milaya,’ Natasha said, she then shifted. ‘Ready for tonight?’

‘Yeah.’ She nodded.

‘Good, eat up your pizza, and then we can dress in our costumes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I was really proud of the other story and wanted this to be done a bit sooner than scheduled. I have been lacking in finding names for some of the chapters. They usually refer to songs, rock, metal, or something indie, but if you guys have suggestions for the unnamed chapters please help me out. 
> 
> Thank you.


	32. I'm Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... just hit 10000 hits and before I could do a chapter on it thanking people for that, I hit 11000. Thank you, everyone.

‘Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.’ Tony yelled as Natasha walked into the room in her white dress and her hair in Leia’s signature buns.

‘I will wrangle you with a chain, have you squealing with your tongue out like Jabba the Hutt, then I will crash all you have in the desert.’ Natasha stated as she said down on the couch and poured herself a strong glass of vodka. She looked around the room where the other Avengers and Laura were. Clint was back for the evening dressed as Robin Hood and Laura as lady Marianne, Tony was dressed as Captain America and Steve as Uncle Sam, Rhodey wore an Obama suit and Sam was dressed as Shaft.

‘Where’s Wanda?’ Vision dressed as some sort of human boy asked as he sat down next to her.

‘Coming soon,’ Natasha said. 

‘Yow, Pinocchio.’ Sam yelled from across the room. ‘We’re doing shots, bring scary meanie with you.’

‘Milady.’ Vision extended a hand, which Natasha took, and together they walked to the table where all the Avengers minus Wanda stood. Sam handed Natasha a shot, which she shot back immediately and asked for a refill.

‘Keep it easy, Romanov.’ Tony said. ‘Are you nervous or something?

She was, but she wouldn’t tell them and especially not him, I mean it wasn’t every day that you would come out, share you’re in a relationship with someone, and tell everyone you’re in love with them on the same day. She threw back another shot when Laura tugged on the sleeve of her dress.

‘You’re coming out tonight, aren’t you?’ Laura asked when she had whisked Natasha safely away.

‘Yeah.’ She admitted.

‘Good, you two belong together.’ Laura said as she hugged her. 

‘Why am I so nervous?’ Natasha asked.

‘Because you love her.’ Laura said, before looking over the redhead’s shoulder. ‘She’s here.’

Natasha turned around and saw Wanda standing in the doorway with tight pants a white shirt with some show of cleavage and his signature holster and vest. With quick paces, she strode across the room. She embraced her girlfriend in a tight hug.

‘You look stunning.’ Wanda whispered in her hair. 

‘Then you should see my costume for tonight.’ She teased.

‘You didn’t. Did you?’ Wanda gawked as images of a certain Return of the Jedi outfit flashed through her mind.

‘That’s an awesome friend’s costume.’ Clint said, as he walked towards Wanda and hugged her. ‘Next time you should be little John.’

‘Yeah, about that...’ Wanda said before she quickly walked to the middle of the room and used her magic to lower the music volume. ‘Can I please have everyone’s attention?’

‘What’s wrong Wanda?’ Clint asked loudly, Laura immediately shushed her husband.

‘Alright, so I am gay.’ Wanda said, just blurting it out seemed like the best way to do it.

‘Okay.’ Tony said.

‘No surprise?’ Wanda asked.

‘You kinda give off this sapphic vibe.’ Sam said. ‘Just as I do my bisexual vibe, where if its  
were Natasha I would be surprised.’

‘Funny you should mention it.’ Natasha said as her hand met Wanda’s. ‘I’m Omnisexual and dating Wanda for about half a year now.’

‘Wait, What now?’ Clint’s mouth felt open. ‘You guys slept in our house, did you? You know…’

‘Clint, grow up.’ Laura said. ‘He means to ask if you fucked whilst watching over the kids, while I know that you didn’t as you weren’t together back then.’

‘You knew?’ Clint said, looking hurt.

‘I knew.’ Vision said, I mean after Wanda rejected me by logical retraction it was either Natasha or Stark.’

‘Gross.’ The couple both said.

‘So did I.’ Steve said, Clint looked now properly hurt.

‘I had my suspicions.’ Sam said, but it wasn’t for me to ask.

‘Was I the only one who didn’t know?’ Clint yelled.

‘You were pretty much the only one who didn’t know that we’re in love and seeing your reaction we’ve made the right bet.’ Natasha said, she smiled as she squeezed Wanda’s hand both of them basking in the joy of sharing their love.

‘I’m your best friend.’ Clint said.

‘I mean you chose to ignore the signs.’ Laura told her husband. ‘They’ve been making lover’s eyes to each other since the first week they met.’

‘Does this mean Steve has to give you guys the talk?’ Sam joked.

‘I should hope not,’ Steve said. ‘I don’t think we were taught in our time about two women.’

‘Lucky for you we still don’t.’ Sam said. ‘So, you’re not at a disadvantage.’

‘And how would you know?’ Said Natasha.

‘Why don’t you explain it.’ Tony teased.

‘Well,’ Natasha said down on the couch and Wanda next to her. ‘When one woman loves another woman very much, they can-.’

‘Please stop.’ Steve said, blushing a lot and it wasn’t the alcohol.

‘What is it?’ Natasha smirked. ‘Does our love make you uncomfortable?’

‘No, that’s not…’ Steve muttered. ‘Why can’t we keep the party civil and nothing sexual for a change.’

‘No Avenger has ever dated another before, so I think we can cut them a break.’ Rhodey said.

‘Is there a rule for that?’ Clint asked Steve, Laura hit him heard. ‘Aw, just a joke.’

‘No there is no rule.’ Steve said. ‘And as long as there is no problem with their job, we don’t have a problem.’

‘Plus, we don’t have to worry about pregnancies.’ Tony said, raising his glass. ‘To the two scariest of us finding each other.’

‘To them!’ They all cheered as they raised their glasses as well and toasted on their health. Floating through ecstasy they kissed each other as they were cheered on, Wanda pulling Natasha in her lap and embracing her.

‘Cute.’ Tony said, he then quickly had to duck as Natasha threw a bottle at his head with her free hand.

‘I could still kill all of you within seconds,’ Natasha said. ‘Except for Wanda, I could never hurt her.’

‘Aw, Malysh.’ Wanda said, kissing her cheek. ‘That was so sweet.’

‘You guys are weird.’ Clint said.

‘We were even worse.’ Laura reminded her husband.

‘Is it just us tonight or are others coming?’ Rhodey asked Tony.

‘We start just us; Maria is coming with some of the agents.’ Tony said. ‘But we should just be by ourselves for a good half hour.’

‘Do you want to go upstairs then, or wait for a bit?’ Natasha asked her girlfriend softly.

‘I want to eat something first, maybe say hi to director Hill.’ Wanda said.

‘What are you waiting for then?’ Teased Natasha.

‘Well, currently there is another woman sitting in my lap and I can’t get up without throwing her to the ground.’ Wanda said.

‘Make me.’ Natasha growled softly. Wanda laughed and pushed Natasha from her and placed her softly onto the couch next to Clint, she kissed her girlfriend and walked away, Natasha watched her ass sway in the tight pants Wanda wore and sighed.

‘I’ve never seen you like this.’ Clint said as he looked into Natasha’s blue eyes. ‘So happy and relaxed. I couldn’t be more pleased.’

‘Thank you, Clint, we are so happy together and it means a lot to me that you said that.’ Natasha said. 

‘Well, you’re a great couple.’ He said as he chuckled.

‘Learned from the best.’ Natasha said.

‘Do you think you two will go the distance?’ Clint asked.

‘I do, she’s my soulmate.’ Natasha said.

‘Wow.’ Clint said. ‘Just that you of all people, you who were sceptical of love a year ago, believe in soulmates, that’s saying something.’

‘What are we talking about.’ Maria said as she dropped down next to them.

‘Soulmates.’ Clint said, and Maria snorted.

‘Like those are real.’ Maria said. ‘Only foolish people believe in them.

‘Believe in what?’ Wanda said as she returned with two slices of her favourite pizza, something spicy and cheesy.

‘The notion of Soulmates.’ Maria said. ‘Which is of course bullshit, there is no way that there is only one person for you.’

‘I don’t know.’ Wanda said, standing in front of them. ‘Maybe there is.’

‘You don’t meet a lot of people in your life out of the billions on this earth, statistically seen, you shouldn’t meet your soulmate in your lifetime.’

‘Well, I believe in it.’ Wanda said as she sat down on Natasha’s lap and started feeding her one of the slices of pizza.

‘Well, you two are being gross, you know you’re in public right?’ Maria said. 

‘I like it,’ Natasha said, as she stroked her brown hair. ‘And I believe in soulmates as well.’

‘I’d pegged you for a more realistic thinker, Natasha.’ Maria said as she stood up and walked away.

‘What’s going on with her?’ Wanda asked.

‘She asked me out, around a month after we met, I rejected her saying that I wasn’t ready for a relationship with her and didn’t fancy something casual.’ Natasha said as she kissed Wanda’s head. ‘Which was kind of a lie.’

‘Good, 'cause you’re mine.’ Wanda growled possessively as she leaned further back in Natasha’s touch, she was tired after a day of working out, and Natasha’s body felt so comfortable it couldn’t hurt to close her eyes for a while.

It was in that state, with Wanda gently snoring in her arms, that Natasha spends most of the night, slowly tracing her fingers across Wanda’s features, rocking her gently.

She had thrown the empty pizza plate to Sam who wanted to paint on Wanda’s face, she had scolded Tony for putting the music on too loud, but she really got angry when Clint fell over and nudged Wanda awake. It was the only instance that wasn’t on purpose, but this had really made her mad. It was however that when Wanda looked at her with her cute big eyes that all the expletives, she had wanted to yell at her best friend washed away.

‘Hi, baby, welcome back.’ She said as she moved some of Wanda’s hair out of sight.

‘Hmm, ‘Talia how long was I out?’ She said, her accent always thick when she just woke up.

‘About three hours.’ Natasha said.

‘Aren’t you sore, then?’ Wanda asked with shock.

‘A bit.’ Natasha lied, she was very sore, but would never admit it. Wanda turned around to see the room, she saw that on the other side of the room Valentina was sitting with a beer in her hand staring daggers at Natasha.

‘How long has she been doing that?’ She asked.

‘About three hours.’ Natasha repeated.

‘Can we go to our room please?’ Wanda asked.

‘Of course, my love.’ Natasha said, choosing to ignore the our in that sentence. ‘Anything you want.’

‘I just want to sleep,’ Wanda said. ‘Can you carry me?’

‘Nothing I’d rather do.’ Natasha said as she shifted the brunette in her lap, so they faced each other. She stood up and cradled her slightly taller girlfriend, protecting her at all cost.

Silently Natasha walked them through the compound, carrying Wanda in her arms, the brunette nuzzled her face in the Russian’s crook of her neck, and Natasha half expected her to be asleep again.

Gently she walked up the stairs, her bedroom had to be on a level higher than the rest, and laid Wanda on their bed.

‘Wanda.’ She said gently. ‘Please don’t go to bed just yet, you have to change, brush your teeth and go to the bathroom one last time.’

‘Can you do it?’

‘No, because you are not a child.’ Natasha stated, she sighed as she saw Wanda pout, she couldn’t resist that pout. 

‘First I want you to answer my question. Can you do that for me?’ Wanda nodded. ‘Good, just at Tony’s party you said our room, did you mean that? Do you see this as our room?’

‘I do, Talia, all my stuff is here, I got most of my clothes, my guitar, my weed, now, please… I want to go to sleep.’ Wanda said. 

‘Do you want to make it official?’ Natasha said. ‘Move in with me?’

Wanda rose up, wide awake now. ‘Yes.’ She said as she jumped on the redhead. ‘I want to move in with you, but what do we do with my room?’

‘Have like a sex dungeon there.’ Natasha joked.

‘Sounds good.’ Natasha wasn’t sure if it was sarcasm, teasing, or Wanda who genuinely agreed with her joke.

‘Now, we are going to bed.’ Natasha said as she picked Wanda up again. ‘And you’re going to sleep thinking of me.’

‘I always do.’ Said Wanda as she was led into the bathroom.

‘Yeah, but now you’re going to think about me having Leia’s slave costume in my closet and you’re going to tell me how you’re going to make up to me for being too tired to fuck me while I wear it.’ Natasha said.

‘We can have sex.’ Wanda said quickly. ‘Put it on now.’

‘No.’ Natasha said. ‘Sleep is more important; we can do this tomorrow.’ 

‘But please.’ Wanda pouted.

‘No, my love, tomorrow and then we’re planning our moving in together.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter of the first part. See you guys last week for the finale.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot.  
> Please comment or feedback, I want to make this story as enjoyable for you as possible.
> 
> I have one question for all my readers: What would be best, part 2 as a separate story or just continue with more chapters after we've all seen Black Widow and I can continue?


End file.
